


The Matter of Order

by Vizhi0n



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brainwashing, Clone Wars, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, NSFW, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Takes place from the Clone Wars to the Sequel Trilogy, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizhi0n/pseuds/Vizhi0n
Summary: The massive alien spaceship had landed in Theresa's yard.There was a man inside.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 54
Kudos: 136





	1. The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I'm trying my hand at an Obi-Wan fic. I hope you all enjoy it!

Sleep would not embrace Theresa, no matter how hard she willed it to. 

It was as if something were tugging at her, forcing her to stay awake. Whenever she closed her eyes she’d immediately open them again, tossing and turning beneath her covers. The room was deadly silent, save for the slight drone of her air purifier in the corner, and the every-so occasional sound of a car passing by on the road. 

She checked her clock. 

Three in the morning. 

She rolled back over. She let her mind wander - she thought of small things and big things alike. Her freelance work, lunch dates she had scheduled for the near future. Her life was boring - she’d come to that conclusion. Life as a freelancer allowed her more freedom than most, and she spent it primarily in her own home. She wasn’t one for partying, going out. Dating. A part of her wished she had it in her to do the things a woman at her age _ought_ to be doing. 

She checked the clock. Three- _twenty_ in the morning. 

She sighed. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. It didn’t come.

There was a soft glow outside her window, on the side facing the woods behind her small home. She immediately sat up, blinking, trying to clear her vision. Very slowly, she reached over to grab the jacket hanging on the desk chair near her bed before slipping on a pair of socks and boots. Shrugging her shoulders and stretching tired limbs, she made her way into the living area, where the larger windows gave her a better view. 

The light passed through the window again, this time brighter. _So_ bright that she had to cover her eyes. A roar filled her ears and the ground, as well as the home around her, shook. She dropped to her knees and looked up to see a fiery object sail towards the expanse of trees. 

Her thoughts immediately went to the single thing the object reminded her of: a plane.

_A plane crash._

Theresa flung herself at her back door, slamming it shut and bursting into the cool night air. She could see a carved trail where the plane had skimmed the treetops, and she followed it, ignoring the branches slapping at her skin. 

She’d begun preparing herself for the possibility of finding no survivors - or, at least, the possibility of finding death. Bodies. She hadn’t been able to make out the size of the plane, but it couldn’t have been a large passenger jet - no, no, it had been too small. A helicopter, maybe? No. A military fighter jet?

Theresa skidded to a halt. 

What she found was not death, but it was certainly destruction - the ship was half buried in the mud, it’s “front” partly submerged in the shallow lake. The ground around it had been up heaved, but the craft was not aflame - bent, twisted, but not on fire. It’s lights were still on, illuminating the forest and water around it. 

Theresa let out a breath. 

The craft was not a plane, nor a helicopter. It wasn’t a fighter jet either, though it had the _design_ of one, and around the same size. It’s colors were not the muted greys and silvers Theresa was so used to seeing on pictures of different military aircraft's. It was white, yellow striped. It’s cockpit, as opposed to being in the front, seemed to be in the back of the craft. She saw no visible wings - Theresa immediately wondered if the thing was a drone, being piloted from afar.

Yet, something about it reminded Theresa of….

No, no. _It couldn’t be._

“Hello?” Theresa called out. She approached warily, noting the uneven ground and fallen branches, making sure to watch her step. “ _Hello_?”

She rounded the craft, coming up on its left side. She could barely see inside the cockpit, and the craft was so mangled that she couldn’t tell where what began where and what ended. As she hesitantly stepped closer, there was a blinding flash, the sound of ripping metal.

Theresa screamed and fell back. A blue beam of light sliced through the side of the craft as if it were made of butter. Scrambling back, Theresa watched as the blue beam cut a hole through the side of the craft. 

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

Theresa reached for a nearby branch - it was flimsy, but it would do. She pointed it at whatever _thing_ was forcing its way through the side of the ship. 

Then, it stopped. The hole that had been cut fell forward with a heavy sound. Theresa could only slide back further and watch as a very bloody and very _human_ hand reached through the opening, as if beckoning her inside. 

Theresa gasped.

A man crawled through, his clothes torn. He was coughing, the sound loud and stark in the night silence. He crawled, and then flopped onto his back. For the first time, he locked eyes with Theresa.

They were a brilliant blue green. Soft, and gentle. Theresa’s breath caught in her throat and she pitched forward, sliding next to the man. He groaned - there was blood on his face, trickling from his nose and mouth. When Theresa looked down, she saw a growing patch of dark on his side. 

“Shit, shit,” Theresa’s heart was racing. She pressed her hand against the wound before cursing, tearing off her jacket and using it to try and stop the bleeding. _“Shit_.”

The man coughed, and then, to Theresa’s surprise, cracked a smile.

“Fancy...meeting you here,” he had an accent. A nice one. He groaned, sitting up against his crashed aircraft, keeping Theresa’s jacket against the wound.

“Ah. You...your planet looked beautiful upon entry.”

“ _My_ planet?”

“I’m General Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Galactic Republic,” the man shook his head, as if clearing cobwebs from his mind. “A... _a pleasure._ ” 

“ _Listen_ ,” Theresa gave a nervous chuckle. She reached behind the man - _Obi-Wan’s_ \- head, and when she pulled her hand away, it was speckled with blood.

“You hit your head. You probably have a concussion - you’re confused. I need to call… _shit_!”

She’d left her phone at the house. 

“Fuck. _Fuck, fuck_ ,” Theresa felt her eyes swell with tears, and she turned away so that Obi-Wan wouldn’t see. She composed herself quickly and said, “Can you walk?”

“You still haven’t told me your name.”

“Theresa. My name is Theresa. We need to call an ambulance. I’ll run back to my house and get my phone and-”

“There’s no need for all of that,” Obi-Wan lifted his head a bit, but let it fall after a moment. A trembling hand patted at the pouch attached to his belt. “Look in here. There’s something that will help.”

Frantically, but still careful enough that she didn’t jostle Obi-Wan too hard, Theresa tore open the pouch. A small, black, metallic device in the shape of a cylinder rolled out - Theresa caught it, staring in confusion. 

“What the hell is this?”

“ _Bacta spray_ ,” Obi-Wan groaned, he adjusted himself so that Theresa could see the wound fully. It looked as if he’d been impaled with glass, the jagged shard having torn open his flesh in a jagged line. “Press your thumb down on the top.”

“This isn’t enough. You need a doctor-”

“ _Miss Theresa_ , I know we’ve only _just_ met, but I need you to trust me,” Obi-Wan’s voice was serious. Bloodshot eyes peered up at Theresa, and his face seemed paler than it had several minutes before. Nodding drunkenly, Theresa positioned the “spray” over the wound and pressed down on the end, like Obi-Wan had instructed. 

The effect was immediate, and startling - there was a hissing noise, and a harsh spray of liquid shot out from the end. Obi-Wan groaned through grit teeth, hands clenching and un-clenching into tight fists. Theresa sprayed until the bacta ran out, letting the empty canister roll from her fingers. The wound itself now had a slight sheen to it, as if it had been covered in clear wrap, and the bleeding had stopped completely. Obi-Wan’s eyes were closed, his face relaxed. After a moment, he mustered the strength to sit up and lean against the side of his damaged ship. 

“I still think,” Theresa began slowly, “That we should get you to a hospital. Can you walk?”

“I can try,” Obi-Wan used the side of the crashed aircraft, as well as Theresa’s outstretched arm, for support. At his full height he was firm and sturdy, his clothes a strange mix of what seemed to be military wear and reinforced armor made from a material that felt foreign to the touch. They gingerly began to walk, away from the lake, away from the wreckage, the ship slowly starting to be enveloped by trees. Theresa could see the faint glow of her home just through the sliver of space between the foliage. She wanted nothing more than to be inside, where she could _think_. Obi-Wan - if that was even his real name - obviously had some sort of head injury. On top of that, Theresa was starting to have a sneaking suspicion that he, possibly, was a spy of some sort from another country. The accent, the clothes, the ship...the weird healing spray… to Theresa, it all of it reeked of military espionage. 

“Where are you from, Obi-Wan?” Theresa asked. 

“My current residence is Coruscant.”

“No, no I mean...where. Like what state or...country…?” 

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to reply, but stumbled and sunk to his knees. He turned back to look in the direction of his ship just as another blinding flash lit up the night sky. Three objects, much larger than Obi-Wan’s ship, streaked past overhead. 

“What is that?” Theresa breathed.

“Separatists. Grievous,” Obi-Wan slumped forward and groaned. When he tried to get up again, his legs would not support him, and he fell. Though the major wound on his side had been sealed, he was still disoriented. 

“This isn’t fucking real,” Theresa breathed heavily. “Fuck. _This isn’t real_.”

“We are in _quite_ the predicament,” Obi-Wan said through grit teeth. “I’m sure if you happen to have a blaster on you-”

“Blaster? You mean a gun?” Theresa staggered back. All thoughts of espionage went out the window - the creeping thought she’d had earlier, a thought she’d shoved to the back of her mind because, of course, it just _wasn’t possible_ , was starting to become true. 

She was panicking, now. She _almost_ considered running. Almost. Obi-Wan was on his knees, bleeding, still. Helpless. When he looked up at her his eyes were pleading, his face severe. She still couldn’t believe he was from another planet. He was an _alien_ . And he was here, crashed in her woods, in an _alien ship_ \- 

“Theresa, I need you to do something for me.”

“I...I can’t-”

“On my ship there is a statue. It’s not very big - you can carry it. It’s in the cockpit. I need you to take it, and smash it. Destroy it-”

“I _can’t_ -”

“Theresa. Please. Destroy it, and then _run_. Run away as fast as you possibly can.”

“What about you-”

“Leave me. This is not your battle.” 

Theresa, throat full, nodded and darted past Obi-Wan, heading back towards the ship. When she reached the clearing, she steeled herself, before she ducked and slid through the man-made opening, wrinkling her nose at the smell of fuel and smoke. Sparks flew from severed wires, and she immediately saw her target as she slid into the cockpit. 

The statue, which stood no taller than a wine glass, was as dark as obsidian and as smooth as paper. She grabbed it, wriggling her way back through the tight space. When she emerged from the ship, she screamed.

A shadow loomed over her. It reminded her of a spider - all limbs, all sharp edges and talons and arms. The billowing cape it wore made it look beastly, and its pair of grotesque, bright yellow eyes glared daggers down at her. 

Before she could blink, Theresa was snatched by the leg and _thrown_ . She landed _hard_ on her stomach, the wind knocked from her. When she rolled onto her back and looked up, the creature was stalking towards her. Behind him, almost a dozen spindly, alien-like robots with weapons in hand. 

Theresa scrambled to her feet. She clutched the statue close, remembering what Obi-Wan had said and putting two and two together. They wanted the statue. Not her. They wanted the statue intact, or else Obi-Wan wouldn’t have told her to destroy it. 

She had leverage.

“Let me go, or else I’ll destroy _this_ ,” Theresa held the statue out in front of her. She stared deep into the creature's eyes and tried to conjure forth as much confidence as possible. “I’ll smash it, right here.”

“ _Ignorant_ girl. Did you fall for the Jedi’s _lies_ ? That statue belongs to me,” the creature jeered. His voice was deep, ragged, and unmistakably male. He stalked forward, shoulders hunched. He was a good two feet taller - maybe three. “Do not make me rip it from your _dead hands_.”

“Get away from me,” Theresa backed away, but the creature continued forward. She angrily reached down and grabbed the first thing her hand found - a rock - and hurled it at the creature. It bounced off his flat face, and he barely flinched. 

Theresa turned and ran. She ran not in the direction of her home and Obi-Wan, but towards the stream - she knew where it was, knew the area. This creature didn’t. Losing him should have been easy. 

It wasn’t. 

Theresa was fit, and she was fast. The smaller robots didn’t follow, but they did open fire - red filled her vision and the forest became alight with fiery beams. They scraped the trees, cut through branches and foliage. One singed Theresa’s hair and another blew a small tree in front of her to bits. Theresa clutched the statue like a lifeline, focusing on running, not looking back, not thinking, not -

The sound of the stream filled her eyes. A grin quickly turned into a scream of pain and terror as her ankle caught on a rotting log, sending her tumbling forward. She fell hard, the statue sailing from her hands to land in the grass, miraculously unbroken. Ignoring the sharp pain in her left ankle, Theresa scrambled forward to grab the statue. 

She slapped one hand over it just as the robots emerged from the woods, weapons aimed and ready to fire. The beastly creature pushed through them, and Theresa clutched the statue with everything she had. She rose, standing on one good foot. 

“That was hardly a chase,” the tall robot barked a laugh. “You’re no soldier, and you’re _certainly_ no Jedi.”

“What’s a Jedi?” Theresa said shakily. “Who are you people? What are you?”

“The Jedi are our enemy. What I say does not matter - you will not be alive to make any use of it,” the tall robot raised one finger. “Kill her.”  
One of the robots raised it’s weapon. Theresa panicked and instinctively threw the statue up in front of her face. A single red beam struck the statue, and all she could feel was _fire_.

_“No!”_

Blinding white light engulfed her vision. It filled everything. Everywhere. Time slowed and she could see the terror in the yellow, eerily organic eyes of the larger robot, one of his spindly arms outstretched. She could see the grass begin to move, the trees begin to sway. 

And then, she was flying. Floating. A roaring noise filled her ears, louder than anything she’d ever heard before. 

Then, darkness.

* * *

Several droids had been decimated by the blast - the ones closest to the girl had been blasted to pieces. Entire trees had been torn from their roots, and the grass around them appeared to be dead, as if it had been stripped of its life-force. 

Grievous himself was confused. Despite his inhuman reflexes, recovery was taking more time than he’d hoped for. The groan that tore its way through his vocal box was almost human, a sound filled with both pain and anger. The droids that had survived were getting up ever so slowly, disoriented, confused. 

Dooku would most certainly punish him for this. 

The statue had been Sith - of great importance to Dooku, and Dooku’s master. Grievous had not inquired of the exact nature of the statue, but it was ancient, thousands of years old. And now it was gone, destroyed by an incompetent.. _.droid_. Said droid had gotten its comeuppance, and was lying in pieces. 

Grievous snarled and sat up, angrily getting to his feet. 

“There she is!” a droid had beaten him to it. “She’s not moving!”

Indeed, the girl was motionless. The artifact lay shattered around her in the grass. As Grievous approached, his eyes scanned over her supine body. It was unmoving. Not even a breath. Liquid leaked from her nose, and her eyes were shut.

“Check her vitals,” Grievous barked. One of the remaining droids stepped forward and did just that, leaning over her. After a short moment, the droid turned back to look at Grievous.

“She’s dead.”

Ha. _Weak._

Grievous laughed. While the chase had been entertaining, it would never be enough for him to consider taking the girl in alive and making her a slave. She’d have been a shiny new toy, sure, but easily breakable. 

“The outcome would have been the same. Dooku made it clear that we are not to announce ourselves to this planet quite yet. She would have been a witness,” Grievous turned on his heels and limped over to grab his tattered cape from where it had been ripped from his body by the force of the explosion. “Prepare our ships for departure.”

While it would have thrilled Grievous to start a hunt for Kenobi, he couldn’t risk it. Not when he was injured and there was the very real possibility that Kenobi wasn’t. They also didn’t have the time. This planet was small and crowded. There was no doubt somebody had seen his ships - it was only a matter of time until authorities arrived to investigate. 

Kenobi would get his, Grievous swore.

One day.


	2. Visions Unknown

Theresa opened her eyes. 

What had once been nighttime was now a dark, cloudy, dreary sky - the wind whipped around her and the ground beneath her was coarse, black, and rough to the touch. Lightning crackled above, but it was red - so, _so_ fiery red. 

Theresa could only hear wind. She gingerly sat up, blinking to clear her vision. A gust of air sent dust and dirt flying, and she covered her mouth with her hand, squinting. She got up and ran. She didn’t know where she was running - she just _ran_. 

Voices accosted her from all directions, suddenly. Figures started to make themselves seen around her - she saw flashes of green, and blue blades against red ones. She heard screams of agony. Saw ships fly above. The area around her became a battlefield and she was stuck in the middle, still running, still being assaulted by voices.

She saw a crimson skinned, horned humanoid with black markings on his face twirling a double-ended blade. She saw a monstrous, dark man in a metal suit - he looked more cyborg than human. She saw a tall older man with a regal presence striking down enemies. She saw a hooded figure cackling, his misshapen, worn hands raised and pointing right at her. 

Lightning flashed, and Theresa fell to the ground as jagged, red bolt struck the ground in front of her.The bloodshed increased. She could smell burning flesh, burning bodies. 

When she looked up, she made eye contact with another unfamiliar figure. An older man, his hair and beard speckled with grey. He carried himself as if there was no battle being waged around him, his focus entirely on Theresa. His gaze was pulling her in, and she couldn’t look away. 

_“Wake up.”_

Theresa opened her eyes, and _breathed._

“Ah, _there_ she is!” Obi-Wan’s soft face came into focus, hovering over her. Theresa groaned, her lips dry and her mouth feeling as if it were full of cotton. She tried to move, but a splitting pain in the back of her head prevented her from doing so. 

“What happened?” Theresa tried once more to move, but the nausea returned. She fought through it, taking Kenobi’s hand as he helped her ease into a sitting position. He was looking a bit better than before, the bacta having provided him relief from the bleeding. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m...okay, I’m not bleeding,” Theresa said softly. “Just...my head. Really bad headache.” 

“Do you remember anything?”

“Y-yeah. I remember....one of the robots...not the big one, it shot at me. It hit the statue and...exploded,” Theresa squeezed her eyes shut as a fresh wave of nausea washed over her. “Shit. Is it cold out here? It’s chilly out here. We need to...I’ll show you to my house. I can stand now.”

It was painful to do so, but Theresa allowed Obi-Wan to assist her in standing. They leaned on one another for support, Theresa barely staying awake while Obi-Wan clutched at his wounded side. As they hobbled through the woods, Theresa began steering them towards her home.

The warm air of the indoors was enough to momentarily distract her from the pain. While her head was pounding, her body was also sore - as if she’d taken a direct hit from a runaway semi-truck. She moved gingerly, ushering Obi-Wan to her couch before heading to the cabinet to rummage for some pain medication. 

“You have a lovely home,” Obi-Wan called. “Very...homely.”

Theresa chuckled. “You’re not too good at small talk.”

“Just trying to lighten the mood,” Obi-Wan replied. When Theresa hobbled back in sight, he said, “I believe I owe you an explanation.”

“Save it for tomorrow. My head hurts too badly for me to concentrate - I’ve got the jist of it. You’re an alien. Those things that attacked us...aliens. I can’t process anything else right now.”

Theresa sagged into the couch next to Obi-Wan. The thought of standing back up seemed agonizing, but she knew she couldn’t leave her guest unattended to. He looked haggard, his face streaked with sweat and dirt. The bacta spray had hardened into a thick paste - his wound looked much, much better than before, though Theresa believed it still might be in need of some stitches. 

“You want some water?” Theresa said softly. When Obi-Wan didn’t reply, she looked over and saw that his eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling softly with each breath. 

Theresa shook her head, hobbling into her room and returning with a blanket. Careful not to touch the sword-like hilt strapped to his belt, she leaned over and draped the blanket across Obi-Wan’s body. She left him to rest, slowly dragging herself back into her room. 

Sleep came immediately. 

The visions returned.

* * *

Dirt filled Theresa’s ears and nose and mouth. The trees around her were blurry, the moon above blazing like the sun. She could barely breathe, but she could move - she sat up and felt something oozing from her nose and down past her lips.

Blood. 

_“Theresa. That is your name?”_

Theresa moaned and blinked. The voice was coming from everywhere - through the trees, the air, right beside her. It was deep, undeniably masculine. It rumbled across the ground beneath her. 

“Yes,” Theresa answered softly, and with little conviction. 

_“I was asleep, but now...I’m awake. Where am I?”_

The voice gave a slight hum. Theresa could only sit in shocked silence, her fists squeezing at the dirt beneath her. She could _feel_ the creature prodding her mind, sifting through her every thought. Every memory. 

_“Yes, yes. I see now. I see everything .”_

A cold, jagged red blade split through her forehead. 

She _screamed._

* * *

“ _Coffee_?” Theresa grumbled. 

Obi-Wan was sitting at the kitchen table, his hands folded across his lap. Ever so often he’d cast a glance in Theresa’s direction as she slowly made breakfast. 

“I’m all right. Thank you for the offer,” Obi-Wan smiled. His face was bruised, and Theresa had done the best she could to bandage and treat his wound with the small amount of medical supplies that she had in her home - she could see her handiwork from across the room. 

His shirt was in the wash and his armor had been laid out across the living room coffee table. While Obi-Wan didn’t appear to mind sitting shirtless at the kitchen table, Theresa found it difficult to keep her eyes from wandering across his body. He was in _great_ physical shape- his physique was... _impeccable_. The muscles of his abdomen were defined and coiled with strength. He was a soldier, and he had a body of a soldier.

“ _So_ ,” Theresa tore her eyes away, poking at the cooking eggs with a spatula. “You’re a...Jedi. Defender of peace and whatnot...you’re part of this...Galactic Republic. You’re in the middle of a war with a bunch of people who defected from that republic…”

“ _Separatists_ ,” Obi-Wan said. “The creature you saw, the one that attacked you, his name is Grievous. _He_ is the leader of the droid army.”

“What the hell were they chasing you for?” Theresa gathered the food, sliding a plate over to Obi-Wan before taking a seat across from him. “I mean, I’m assuming they really wanted that statue, but...why?”

“That statue was thousands of years old. I’ll be quite honest and admit that I’m not sure why the Separatists were so hell-bent on retrieving it. My Jedi comrade, Anakin, and I found it while we were searching the planet Nathema. It reeked of...evil. Death and destruction. Destroying it was better than letting it fall into Separatists hands - regardless of what it was.”

“And you could just... _feel_ that it was evil?”

Obi-Wan finally took a bite of his food, as if to keep himself from speaking. After a long moment, he said, “What separates the Jedi...me...from other soldiers throughout the galaxy is our ability to recognize and call forth the power of the force.”

“And that is…?”

“It is everywhere. In every life form, on every planet. But not all can harness its power.”

“ _Right_ ,” Theresa cracked a smile.

“You don’t believe me?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, it wouldn’t really make any sense for me _not_ to believe you, considering the shit I’ve seen already,” Theresa took a bite of her eggs. “I don’t know. You do realize how...weird this is for me. It’s weird. It’s really, really weird and my head hurts still from where that statue _exploded_ on me.”

“An explosion that you miraculously _survived_.”

Theresa glanced down at her plate. After a moment, she said, “I had...visions. And a dream. I saw...war. Battles.”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes briefly, but offered a quick but gentle explanation. “You could have absorbed whatever it was that was kept inside that statue. Memories, perhaps. Maybe a message of sorts. Continue to update me on your dreams - for all we know, that’s all that they are. Dreams.”

“I will,” Theresa replied. 

“I’m...sorry for dragging you into my mess. It was not my intention to land on your planet. My ship took heavy damage coming out of hyperdrive,” Obi-Wan peered around the modest kitchen and through the window. “For some reason, there is very little information on your planet. It’s obvious the Republic has never made contact with your people - your technology is simultaneously advanced, and primitive.”

“There are always alien sightings going on - conspiracies. But that’s all they are. _Conspiracies_ . We never had solid proof that we weren’t the only ones out there. Now you’re telling me there’s...thousands of planets, hundreds of different species...a government...a _war_...that exists. It’s…”

“A lot?”

“Absurd,” Theresa nodded her head. “ _Absurd_. And...once you leave here...once you go back...what then?”

“Let’s just focus on one thing at a time. My ship is destroyed, and I highly doubt we’ll find any of the parts we need to fully repair it. However, if I can just fix the communicator, I’ll be able to call for help.” 

“ _Right_ ,” Theresa let out a sigh. “Right. What parts do we need for that?”

“I’ll have to take a look,” Obi-Wan made a move to stand, and Theresa saw him wince and then immediately sit back down. “ _Ah_ . Maybe...maybe not _yet_.”

“You need more rest,” Theresa said softly. “And new clothes, too. I live alone. I don’t have any guy clothes here, so maybe later I’ll leave you here and go find you some things.”

“You don’t have to do that-”

“We’re going to have to go out and look for supplies to repair your ship, uh, communicator thingy. You can’t go dressed in full galactic military gear. Nope. _Not_ going to happen,” Theresa waggled a finger. “Your armor still needs to be scrubbed.”

“I’ll tend to that later,” Obi-Wan said. He glanced down at his eggs and toast, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. “I forgot to even ask what _this_ is. The bread I recognize…”

“Eggs,” Theresa replied. “You’ve never had eggs before?”

“I have...just not this type.”

“I imagine there are _many_ different types of eggs in the galaxy,” Theresa leaned back in her chair. “Here we have...chicken eggs. Most people eat them in this country. Duck eggs - that’s more over in Asia, I think.”

“So your planet separates itself into various different countries? Based on…?”

“Ethnicity. History. Culture. Religion. All sorts of things - we’re a diverse planet, but we’re all human. Like you. Or, I’m assuming you’re human and don’t have a third eye or limb hidden somewhere,” Theresa and Obi-Wan both chuckled. “Even then, I guess I don’t even know what makes someone human any more.”

“There’s the scientific definition, which is what most of the galaxy goes by. Indeed, this planet’s primary life forms are human, which makes it even more strange as to why this planet has avoided Republic detection for so long.”

“Maybe the Republic did reach out long ago, and we said that we didn’t want to be talked to? I don’t know.”

“Perhaps, but that doesn’t explain why there is virtually _no_ mention of your planet in any books in the Jedi Library, or in official Republic planetary records.”

“When you get back home you’ll have to ask about it,” Theresa winked. “Maybe you crashed here for a reason?”

“The Separatists know of your planet. Let’s just hope they don’t reach out to your world’s leaders before the Republic does.”

* * *

After showing Obi-Wan around the house, Theresa made a quick trip to the store to buy Obi-Wan some clothes - nothing too extravagant, just a few plain shirts and pants. She was happy that he’d given her his sizes - small, medium, and large seemed to be universal - and when she returned, she found him looking much livelier and mobile than when she’d left him. Theresa watched as he accepted a clean shirt, smiling and sliding it over his torso. 

“I can’t thank you enough for your hospitality. Once I get the communicator fixed, I’ll be out of your way,” Obi-Wan followed Theresa out the back door. Theresa held one of her old toolkits in one hand, and she was hoping that it would be of some use - she didn’t know what was required to fix the “communicator,” but she hoped a screwdriver might do the trick. 

They made the short trek towards the lake. The crashed ship was in the same position as it had been left in, though it was no longer smoking and instead just a lifeless, dull chunk of metal. Obi-Wan walked right up to the ship while Theresa approached tentatively, sliding through the hole he’d carved with his laser-sword and sliding into the ship and out of sight.

Theresa could only watch - she heard him clanking around, muttering to himself - after a while, he emerged, hair disheveled, face speckled with grime. 

“The communicator is salvageable. The ship, unfortunately, is not. Which I suspected,” Obi-Wan huffed. “Using a few spare parts I should be able to fix it up enough to where I can get a signal - maybe not a very _powerful_ signal, but a signal, nonetheless.”

“They’d be searching for you, right?”

Obi-Wan grimaced and said, “The Republic fleet was under attack - my ship was already suffering heavy damage, and in a moment of desperation, I jumped to a random location, hoping that I could at least put some distance between myself and the droid army, and get the artifact to safety. It...didn’t seem to have worked.”

“Jumped?”

“Hyperdrive,” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, before his shoulders seemed to sink and he said, “Ah, right. Your people haven’t perfected traveling through hyperspace.” 

“No, we haven’t. That’ll be a _long_ time from now,” Theresa chuckled, and Obi-Wan gave a slight smile. He was easy to talk to, she realized. It was easy to forget that he wasn’t from Earth, especially without his armor. “The fastests ships on this planet are reserved for the military. I’m sure yours is still faster.”

“Not anymore,” Obi-Wan cast a glance towards his crumpled ship. 

They walked back to the house in relative silence. Theresa had several burning questions in her mind, but she feared asking them. What would happen if that droid monster returned? What would happen if he returned with an army?

Theresa knew the answers.

_The planet would fight back. We’d lose. We’d die._

Theresa met Obi-Wan’s gaze, and he quickly looked away and went back to pouring over the mangled material they’d laid out across the table. 

“I’ll start lunch,” Theresa said absently. She had a pounding headache, and she wanted nothing more than to fill the house with the smell of warm food and drink. She wanted to distract herself from the visions of doom and destruction and the various other thoughts swimming through her head.

“You seem unnerved,” Obi-Wan said. “Is everything alright?”

“I think I’m finally getting used to things,” Theresa said softly. “You’re not bad company.”

“I appreciate that,” Obi-Wan looked around. “You don’t strike me as the type to want company.”

“I don't. But you’re significantly cooler than anyone else I could have gotten,” Theresa smirked. “Trust me, when all this is over, I’ll have _quite_ a story to tell.”

“That is, if people believe you. From what you’ve told me, intergalactic foreigners aren’t supposed to exist,” Obi-Wan grinned. 

“You’re right about that,” Theresa smiled down at the granite kitchen counter top. After a long moment, she came over to sit next to Obi-Wan. She watched in silence as he tinkered with the communicator, brows furrowed as he concentrated. “That small thing can send a signal all the way out to space?”

“Yes it can,” Obi-Wan said. 

“What other cool things should I know about?” Theresa propped her chin up against her fist. The kitchen was beginning to smell like the fresh, homemade soup that was slowing cooking on the stove. “Like your laser sword.”

“My lightsaber,” Obi-Wan answered. “It is a weapon that all Jedi carry.”

“Where can I get one?” Theresa asked cheekily. When Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, her lips split into a smile. “ _What_? I mean, something like that seems pretty useful.”

“And what, pray tell, would _you_ need a lightsaber for?”

“You know, when someone is super rude to you at the store or, like, when someone cuts you off in traffic-”

“A Jedi must first think with their _mind_ , _not_ their lightsaber. I would never condone drawing a weapon over such matters,” Obi-Wan replied. 

“Good thing I don’t have a lightsaber, then. I mean, I’m not mad. It probably takes a lot of practice to master that thing.”

“It takes discipline and hard work, yes.”

“I can imagine. What else should I know? What’s your home planet like? What do you do when you’re not...doing soldier things?”

“Those are all _loaded_ questions, Theresa. Please, one at a time,” Obi-Wan flashed a smile. He stopped working on the communicator to look Theresa in the eye, saying, “As of now my home world is Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic. It is a sprawling metropolitan city that stretches across the entire planet.”

“The _entire_ planet?” Theresa’s eyes widened. She couldn’t imagine the entirety of Earth being like Manhattan - it seemed impossible. Incomprehensible. The thought of all those _people_ , bumping into each other, breathing each others air, made her stiffen. While she enjoyed visiting places like Manhattan, she could never imagine _living_ in a place with so many moving bodies.

“Yes. It’s a sight to behold, though it isn’t for everyone.”

“I don’t know if I’d like that,” Theresa grimaced. “I’m...not big on lots of people. I prefer my small, secluded house and to work from home.”

“You’re a hermit, of sorts?”

“No, not a _hermit_! That’s...no. I go out,” Theresa held Obi-Wan’s gaze. “I just...people aren’t my specialty. I don’t know, really, how to talk to them. I just avoid them. Easier.”

“You’re eloquent. Smart. Brave. I don’t know _why_ you’d avoid people - you could add a lot to the conversation.”

Theresa’s cheeks felt hot. She ducked her head, gnawing on her lower lip as she searched for a response. Obi-Wan went back to fiddling with his communicator.

“You and my former padawan, Anakin, would get along swimmingly,” Obi-Wan said softly. “Perhaps you’ll meet him, one day.”

“Yeah,” Theresa murmured. “Perhaps I will.”


	3. Taken with Extreme Prejudice

During lunch, Obi-Wan and Theresa talked. They laughed, they shared stories, and Obi-Wan opened up a bit more about life on Coruscant and the war that was currently raging across the galaxy. He spoke of a clone army, thousands and thousands of identical soldiers that had been bred for the sole purpose of combating the droids Theresa had met in the forest.

The scale, the size of it, seemed so huge. Theresa, like any good civilian, was aware of the wars going on overseas, on her own planet. She paid attention. She studied, and sometimes, she chose sides. But nothing she’d seen could compare to what Obi-Wan was telling her.

“Once this communicator sends out a signal, it might take a bit for it to be received and, subsequently, for the Jedi to pick up my location. I hope you don’t mind, but I might require your help a _bit_ longer.”

“It’s no problem. You can stay as long as you need,” Theresa was settling into bed. Obi-Wan, clad in a simple pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, was standing at her door. His arms were crossed and he seemed tense, but his voice was steady and even. 

“Thank you, Theresa. And...goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

It, in fact, was not a good night for Theresa.

She dreamed again.

This time, the soft ground had given way to cold stone. She was standing upright on a large, circular slab that seemed to be hovering in open space. The air was warm, and immediately her eyes fell across the figure standing opposite of her.

He was clad in brilliant white and silver armor, his posture rigid, like that of a dignified soldier. It was the same silver-haired man she’d seen in her vision, Theresa realized. This time he was clearer. Theresa could see his eyes.

They radiated with _hate_.

Theresa stumbled back, very nearly flailing and falling off the edge of the circular stone slab. The man just stared, tilting his head to the side as if analyzing Theresa. It reminded her of a predator. A tiger, stalking through the woods after its prey. 

“So _this_ is the girl who’s body my spirit inhabits. Such a _frightened_ thing, you are.”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Vitiate. I am the Emperor of the Sith Empire, and the most powerful user of the force to ever exist within the galaxy.”

“I-I’m-”

“I know who you are. I have seen your thoughts, your memories. I have seen _everything_. I know you just as you know yourself.”

Theresa glared. Her mind was racing - Obi-Wan had never mentioned a Sith Empire. Only the Separatists, and the war they were currently waging. 

“What do you want?” Theresa said shakily. 

“Quite frankly, there is nothing that _you_ have that I want.”

Theresa looked into Vitiate’s eyes. They were hollow, his irises a dark golden yellow. The lines on his face were pronounced, his skin pallid. He looked... _weak_. Sickly, as if the life had been slowly sucked out of him. The brilliant white, intricate armor gave him the appearance of a titan, but the closer Theresa looked, the more man she saw.

Theresa stepped forward. Vitiate raised his eyebrows as she crept closer, arms wrapped around her body. She finally stopped when she was nearly chest to chest with him. He dwarfed her with ease, and Theresa made an attempt to fix her slouched posture and appear strong and dignified. 

“You were in that artifact, which means that you’re _dead_. You’ve been dead for a very, very long time.”

“I’m well aware. Something as simple as death has never been a concern for me.”

“You can cheat death but you can’t possess my body?” Vitiate’s lips curled into a snarl. Theresa snorted, standing up straighter and adding, “You’re _stuck_ in here. That’s the problem. You’re calling me weak, but you can’t do _shit_ -”

Vitiate’s hand shot out and wrapped around Theresa’s throat. His grip was crushing, and Theresa flailed as her feet left the ground and Vitiate held her up like a rag doll, watching her thrash and gasp. She beat her fist against the armor on his forearm, before accepting that fact that he was probably going to just strangle her to death and leave her in limbo.

“Despite my...incapacitated state, I am still more powerful than you or the _Jedi_ you currently share your home with,” Vitiate’s words held no venom, though his grip on Theresa tightened. “Watch how you speak to me.”

He dropped her. Theresa landed hard on her stomach, and she immediately gasped for air. Her throat felt raw, and she clutched at the skin of her neck as Vitiate hovered over her. 

“Your fear, your disgust, your fury, is palpable. It _feeds_ me,” Vitiate knelt down onto one knee. “Perhaps I _can_ find a use for you, after all.”

Theresa groaned. 

“Now, _awake_.”

* * *

Theresa’s fingers shakily tapped away at her computer. She could hear Obi-Wan in the kitchen, using some tools to pick away at the communicator. 

She could barely focus. The article draft in front of her remained unedited - she was attempting to finish the last few lines before she had to reread it again. Vitiate’s words were echoing in her mind, and she could almost feel him, as if he were staring at her. The whisper of him in her head would not be silenced, and she was starting to wonder if she was going through the beginning stages of insanity. Yet, she could have sworn that she could _feel_ bruises from where he'd gripped her neck. It hadn't been a dream. It hadn't been a dream, and that frightened Theresa. This Vitiate creature was _a_ _live_. 

_Kind of._

“I hope you know mechanics, because I might require your assistance later on,” Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway, and Theresa let out a sigh. She pushed away from her desk, eager to speak with Obi-Wan and hopefully silence any thoughts of Vitiate.

“I...I can try-”

“Are you alright, Theresa?” Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow. “You seem unnerved by something.”

“It’s the visions,” Theresa blurted out. She didn’t know what had possessed her to reveal her troubles to Obi-Wan - he was a Jedi, a “force” user, like Vitiate. Perhaps there was some guidance he could offer. Perhaps he’d dealt with something like this before, Theresa didn’t know. “I had a dream last night. The same man I saw in my visions, he spoke to me. He said his name was Vitiate.”

Obi-Wan slowly came to sit down on the small chair nestled against the wall. He seemed to be deep in thought, blinking as he searched his memory. “Vitiate,” he tested the words on his tongue. “That name...it sounds familiar.”

“Sith Emperor,” Theresa said. “You never said anything about a Sith Empire. Or the ‘Sith.’” 

“The Sith are the natural adversaries of the Jedi. They represent an unspeakable evil, and are powerful in the force,” Obi-Wan explained. “It’s not a surprise that the artifact contained the remnants of a Sith.”

“He’s inside my head. Vitiate. I can’t get him out-”

“Does he have control of your body?”

“No-no,” Theresa frantically shook her head. “He’s been weakened. He’s just...there.”

Obi-Wan leaned forward, staring deeply into Theresa’s eyes. His look was intense, and he said very slowly and very carefully, “Theresa. Listen to me. Try your best to ignore this Vitiate. Block him. Do not listen to his _lies_ -”

_“The Jedi lies!”_

Theresa flinched. Vitiate’s words were but a whisper in her ear. 

“He has no power over you,” Obi-Wan said softly. “You are _safe_.”

“I’m safe,” Theresa echoed. “I’m safe.”

“What-”

A rough knock on the front door cut Obi-Wan off. Theresa stood immediately while Obi-Wan stayed still for a moment, rising to his feet, his fingers absently brushing across the saber hilt strapped to his hip. They stayed frozen until the second knock. 

“Go into the kitchen,” Theresa said quickly. Obi-Wan obeyed, and Theresa crept towards the door. 

_“Best not to answer that.”_

“Shut up,” Theresa hissed. She very slowly opened the door, peeking through the crack.

Two men of equal stature were standing on her front porch. They wore fine-pressed suits and sunglasses, and in the driveway, a black sedan was parked and running. The entire scene was almost too stereotypical, like something straight out of _Men in Black_ \- Theresa wanted to slam the door immediately, but she resisted, and instead decided against it. Perhaps the two men were realtors. Glorified, overdressed realtors. Maybe she could convince them to leave.

“Can I help you?” Theresa said tersely. She felt immediate unease. The men were smiling, but she could sense something else. Something unwelcoming and, quite frankly, scary. Alarms blared in the back of her head and she immediately started to mull over her options.

“We received reports of a small plane crash on your property. If you don’t mind, we’d like to search the area.”

Theresa stared. She opened the door a bit more, trying her best to reveal as little of the inside of her home as possible. She said, “You guys cops?” 

“No.”

“FBI? CIA?”

“We have irrefutable evidence that an unidentified object landed behind your home.” 

Theresa’s question went ignored. The man who had spoken tilted his chin, as if to try and look over Theresa’s head and into her house. 

“No, you don’t.”

“Would you like to see satellite images taken? Images snapped by bystanders? The light show that occurred the other night was chalked up to a meteor shower by some, but we know that’s not the truth,” The first man seemed much more aggressive than his companion. When he smiled, it reminded Theresa of a snake. 

Theresa scoffed and went to shut the door, but a strong hand stopped her. Theresa pushed, but the two men bodied their way past her and into the house. They immediately began looking around, seemingly on alert as they trotted through her living room as if they'd claimed ownership of the space.

Theresa _seethed._

“This is breaking and entering. You don’t have a warrant - hell, you haven’t even shown me your ID or badge of whatever. If you’re FBI, you should have a badge!”

Theresa darted and stopped the second man before he could enter the kitchen. His companion was standing in the living room, looking around and fiddling with a watch-like device strapped to his wrist. Theresa went to shove the man in front of her, but he caught her by the arm and _twisted._

Theresa _screamed_. 

Theresa’s home was sacred to her - it was her sanctuary, her space. These men were tarnishing it by their uninvited presence, and Theresa felt red-hot rage causing her blood to boil. Not to mention the grip on her arm, the way the man was twisting, was causing _intense_ discomfort. 

“Let go!” Theresa snarled. She fought back, twisted, bit, and kicked. 

“Sedate her, Jones,” The first man said. He looked absently at his watch-like device. “I’ll check the craft."

_"No!”_

Several things occurred at once. Obi-Wan rushed into the living room, unarmed, his hands raised in a calming gesture. Theresa _shrieked_ , and the pressure on her disappeared. The man holding her - Jones - sailed across the room and smashed into the wall. The impact was so hard that it felt as if the entire house was shaking. With a groan, the man slid down the wall like a raindrop, though he began to move moments later.

The first man spoke into his watch. 

“We require assistance.”

“If you’re looking for the craft, I can show it to you!” Obi-Wan said calmly. Jones was very slowly getting to his feet while Theresa was kneeling, trying to get a grip on what exactly she’d done. She hadn't touched the man. It was as if he'd been yanked from behind and sent flying. 

_“You’re welcome.”_

“We’re apprehending both of you. Jones?”

Jones, who still seemed to be trying to shake cobwebs from his befuddled brain, pointed to Theresa, before limping his way over to Obi-Wan. He forced Obi-Wan’s hands behind his back, sliding a zip-tie from his pocket. 

“This is unnecessary,” Obi-Wan said. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I will-”

“There are shooters aiming at this house as we speak. We know who you are. We’ve taken precautions,” The first man said curtly. 

“You know us?” Theresa sucked in a breath as Jones went and zip-tied her own hands together. “How do you know us? Who are you?”

" _That_ is unimportant. I’m just the delivery boy. You’ll be answering to someone higher than myself.”

Obi-Wan and Theresa exchanged quick glances. Obi-Wan ducked his head as the first man reached out, grabbed his shoulder, and yanked him towards the front door.

Theresa didn’t move.

“And I thought the _Jedi_ would be the stubborn one. Jones, _encourage_ her.”

Jones obeyed, shoving Theresa forward. She stumbled, and righted herself. She refused to move once more. She refused to leave. She couldn’t leave. She refused to be intimidated, bullied. She could see Obi-Wan silently pleading for her, but she stood her ground on shaky legs. 

“If that’s how you want it,” The first man smiled. 

Something cracked across the back of Theresa’s head, and everything went dark. 

* * *

“You should have just listened to them,” Obi-Wan said pointedly. 

The back of Theresa’s head was throbbing. One of the men - Jones, the one who’d hit her in the first place - had been kind enough to offer her some aspirin “for the pain.” Theresa had taken it with a glare before going back to staring down at the surface of the stainless steel table she and Obi-Wan were seated out. 

They were both bound. The room was empty, save for the table and chairs. One sided glass lined the walls. It was an interrogation room, through and through. 

“Well, I didn’t, and now my head hurts,” Theresa winced. “Guess it’s what I get for being a rebel.”

“Being a rebel isn't a bad thing, you just have to choose your timing,” Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, staring at the one-sided glass. He appeared to be focusing, and Theresa wondered if he could see or sense whomever was behind the barrier. “This is quite the situation we’ve gotten ourselves into.”

“That _you’ve_ gotten yourself into. For all intents and purposes, I’m a civilian. I didn’t do anything wrong,” Theresa tugged at her binds. 

“You _did_ use the force and toss one of them across the room.”

“I used... _that’s_ what that was? The _force_ ? The thing that _you_ have and could have _also_ used-”

“I was attempting to de-escalate the situation in a non-violent matter. I could have taken out my lightsaber and sliced them to pieces, but that would _not_ have been a good look, especially for any future diplomatic relations between this planet and the Republic,” Obi-Wan hissed. “Let’s see what they want before we consider anything... _rash_.”

Theresa sunk into her chair, letting out a breath of air. The doors to the interrogation room opened, and yet another finely dressed man strolled in. He was older, weathered, with a piercing stare that his lackeys had not possessed. He had a file of papers tucked beneath his arm, and he tossed it onto the table before pulling up a chair across from Theresa and Obi-Wan.

 _“Let the Jedi do the talking.”_ Vitiate murmured. Theresa gulped, trying to do what Obi-Wan instructed and push the voice deeper into the recesses of her mind.

“I apologize for any unnecessary roughness by my colleagues,” the man said sincerely.

“Yeah. Tell them that my head still hurts,” Theresa blurted.

“I said _unnecessary._ ” 

Theresa huffed and decided that maybe, just maybe, she’d take Vitiate’s whispered advice. 

Obi-Wan leaned forward and said, “Why have you detained us? What is it you want?”

“Well, we want _you_. Kenobi. That’s how you say your name, right?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said through grit teeth. 

“Okay, good. Just want to get any formalities out of the way. My name is Ben Halcrove. Explaining in specific detail what I do would be a waste of time - I'm part of _that_ part the government that studies things like foreign threats,” Halcrove shrugged casually. “ _My_ branch is relatively unknown because we monitor particular things that the general public cannot, does not, and will not know about.”

“Aliens?” Theresa deadpanned.

“Extraterrestrial entities,” Halcrove quipped, “that we believe could represent a threat to the United States, and to the rest of the world. But mostly to the United States.” 

“Of course,” Theresa grumbled. She refused to look Halcrove in the eye. It figured her tax dollars would be going to an alien research branch - which, now that she thought about it, probably wasn't so much of a bad thing. Still, the use of force had been totally unnecessary. Perhaps the realization that Obi-Wan was human and not some brain eating, big eyed bug had thrown them for a loop. 

“You, _Kenobi_ , are here because we believe that you represent such a threat. You are here, Miss Crawford, because you are an accomplice,” Halcrove nodded in Obi-Wan’s direction. “We received information that you are a wanted and highly dangerous criminal. There is a bounty on your head.”

“Who gave you this information?” Obi-Wan questioned assertively. 

“The Count,” Halcrove said. “A ‘Serperatist’ leader.”

Obi-Wan hissed through his teeth. “Count Dooku is the leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. _They_ oppose the Republic - we’ve been engaged in a vicious civil war for almost a year now!”

Halcrove hummed, glancing down at his papers. “Well, the details of your war don’t really concern me. What concerns me is the fact that Dooku wants _you_ , and that by giving you to this ‘Dooku’ person, you’ll be _off_ our planet and the ships he has stationed nearby will _go away_.”

“It’s not that simple,” Obi-Wan stressed. “Dooku cannot be trusted to keep his word! If he offered you some sort of neutrality, he will backtrack the moment he has me!”

“So...what’s your solution then? What are you trying to say? We keep you here and Dooku destroys us, or we give you to Dooku and he...destroys us? The least I can do is uphold my end of the bargain - perhaps, if Dooku is the man he appeared to be, which seemed to be a military man, like myself, he’ll see us a trustworthy and extend that trust back. I have no reason to mistrust Dooku just because he is opposing a central government. There are wars raging on this planet, right now. Governments against people, people against people, governments against governments. All believing that they are just in their warmongering. Who can say who is right and who is wrong?”

“You can stand on the side of the light,” Obi-Wan said. “Stand with the Jedi. The keepers of the peace-” 

“What ‘peace’ have you kept here, on this planet?” Halcrove responded. When Obi-Wan couldn’t reply, he raised his eyebrows and said, “So far, all you’ve done is rope this poor girl into your business-”

“Hey, I could have kicked his ass out anytime. It was _my_ choice to let him stay,” Theresa shot forward, sneering, “Keep me out of your narrative, _please_.”

“So far you’ve done nothing to convince me,” Halcrove looked between Theresa, and then Obi-Wan. “You’ll have to try harder. Dooku is inbound and will arrive later today to collect you.”

“What about Theresa?” Obi-Wan said. “What are you going to do with her?”

“Not sure,” Halcrove stood, grabbing his papers and tucking them beneath his arm. “She knows far too much. I guess it will depend on if she continues to be a smartass.”

“Man, _fuck_ you,” Theresa spat.

Obi-Wan jabbed an elbow into Theresa’s side. Halcrove just rolled his eyes and shook his head before leaving the room, slamming the heavy door behind him. 

Theresa let out a long sigh. Obi-Wan sat up straight, fingers lightly tapping against the stainless steel. He was thinking, his brows furrowed.

“I hope you can use some...Jedi powers or whatever and get us out of here,” Theresa murmured. “Can you do mind control? Because this would be a really good time for some mind control.”

Obi-Wan smiled.


	4. Edal

“Setting course to Edal.”

Grievous ignored the droid. His bloodshot eyes were focused on the sizable, watery planet in the distance. The _Malevolence_ was idly stationed _behind_ Edal’s singular moon, following its rotation around the planet and keeping out of sight from any prying telescopes. Grievous didn’t particularly understand _why_ Dooku was so adamant about “respecting the wishes of Edal’s authoritative figures,” but he did not argue with his master. It had to be part of a bigger plan, one that would come to fruition when they finally landed on Edal. 

Grievous stomped across the main deck, coming to stand by Dooku’s side. His master was staring intently at a hologram image of a man dressed in what Grievous assumed was Edal’s customary clothes - they were unimpressive - as he gesticulated and spoke, clearly nervous.

“We have Kenobi in custody, along with his accomplice,” Ben Halcrove said shakily. “Everything went smoothly.”

“That’s good to hear,” Dooku drawled. 

“An accomplice? _Who_?” Grievous wheezed. Part of him already suspected the answer, but he wanted to hear the words come from Halcrove’s lips. He felt rage bubbling within him at the prospect of a possible failure. 

“A woman. She housed him. Helped him. She’s…I think she might be _like_ him,” Halcrove replied.

_Impossible!_

Grievous snarled and turned away. Dooku regarded his apprentice with a piercing glare, before directing his attention back to Halcrove. He said, “Kenobi is a trickster, Halcrove. His abilities are not to be underestimated. I hope you took proper precautions, like I advised.”

“We did,” Halcrove gulped and nodded frantically. “He can’t, I mean, he can’t escape. He’s under lockdown. And if he does somehow get out, we have him outnumbered a hundred to one.”

_Or two._

“I look forward to setting foot on your planet,” Dooku dipped his head, and Grievous could almost feel his internal sneer. “We should arrive shortly.”

“Y-yes.”

The hologram flickered away. 

“It is an _impossibility_ ,” Grievous snarled into the silent room. “The girl was _dead_ . I _saw_ her lifeless body.”

“There is no certainty as to whether or not it is her,” Dooku boomed. “You are leaping toward conclusions when you should be focusing on the task at hand.”

Grievous gave a wheezing growl, looking back towards Edal. 

“Yes, master.”

* * *

Obi-Wan could, in fact, use mind control.

His constantly staring at the glass had been him attempting to feel, through the force, any living figures that might have been observing them. Upon realizing that the absence of Halcrove meant no one was watching them, Obi-Wan had subtly used his abilities to break the thin chain surrounding his wrists, before doing the same to Theresa’s. The two of them had crept from the room, only to stumble across a guard - Obi-Wan had waved a hand in front of his face and said, as if addressing the weather:

“You’re going to go inside, sit in the chair, and stay until someone arrives.”

“I’m going to go inside..sit in the chair...and stay until someone arrives.”

The guard did just that. He went inside, sat, and remained still as Obi-Wan yanked Theresa further down the hall.

“You’re like a swiss army knife,” Theresa breathed. “It’s like you can do one cool thing...and then _another cool thing_.”

“C’mon,” Obi-Wan held Theresa’s wrist as they crept through the halls. The walls were wide and the ceilings were high, rounded, and lined with pipes that puffed steam. Theresa immediately knew that they were either underground or inside some massive structure.

“I don’t know the way out.”

 _“Yes you do,”_ Vitiate crooned.

“Shut up!” Theresa snapped. When she looked up, Obi-Wan was staring. “Not at you. Him...he’s...nevermind.”

Obi-Wan stopped. Theresa listened, and she could hear voices and see shadows bouncing off the walls. She felt Obi-Wan grab her and pull her into a small alcove, out of sight. They stood, barely breathing and practically chest to chest, as Halcrove and a few armed men walked past their hiding spot. 

Theresa became vaguely aware of how close she was to Obi-Wan. The fabric of his shirt rubbed against her cheek, and he had one hand protectively wrapped around her waist. The position would have been compromising outside of any other context but this one, but Theresa forced herself not to dwell on it.

They waited until Halcrove’s voice was nothing but a lingering sound before outright _running_. 

“They’ll find that guard and know that we’ve escaped,” Theresa huffed. Obi-Wan was glancing at each door, as if searching for something. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to find my lightsaber,” Obi-Wan replied quickly. “I’d prefer not to leave without it.”

“Fair,” Theresa huffed. 

The hallway ended in an elevator. Theresa and Obi-Wan skidded to a halt, chests heaving as they watched the door slowly begin to open. The two men that stepped out were clad in orange jumpsuits and wore white, grimy helmets - they were workers, not soldiers. 

“Uh…”

Obi-Wan and Theresa darted inside as the two men exited, casting glances at once another before simply going about their business. 

“Upper level, I’m assuming-”

“We should have asked those guys where the exit is,” Theresa tapped her foot impatiently. “Shit. Shit, we should have _asked_!”

“No need to draw _more_ attention to ourselves.”

“It wouldn’t have hurt,” Theresa stressed. “ _Fuck_.”

“Calm down! You’re hyperventilating-”

“I am _not_ hyperventilating-”

“You are! You’re out of breath-”

“I’m out of...breath because we’ve been _running-_ ”

The elevator doors opened and a beam of light nearly blinded Theresa. She and Obi-Wan instinctively shielded their eyes as cool wind swept across their bodies. The roar of an engine filled their ears, and Theresa heard the clicking of guns and the sounds of heavy boots against the dirt. 

“Upper level wasn’t a good idea,” Obi-Wan said out of the corner of his mouth. “But at least we found the exit.”

“I like that you manage to find the light in even the shittiest scenarios,” Theresa answered.

Nearly two dozen armed men surrounded them, weapons raised. Another two dozen were stationed across the vast expanse of concrete, grass, and asphalt that Theresa recognized as an airplane runway- Theresa realized that they had been underground, in some sort of bunker, and they’d emerged onto a fully functional military base. 

Very slowly, Theresa and Obi-Wan stepped forward. The men allowed them to walk a few steps before they were flanked and grappled from behind. They were restrained once again and forced to their knees. 

A helicopter soared overhead - the source of the blinding light. Theresa had a sinking feeling that _something_ was coming. 

“I’m impressed,” Halcrove emerged from the elevator a few moments later, clapping lightly. “That only took you...fifteen minutes.”

Obi-Wan rolled his shoulders. Theresa wondered if he was contemplating finally giving in and unleashing whatever other power he had. It would be one against...four dozen, but Obi-Wan _seemed_ like he had a good handle on things. 

_“Only a fool underestimates the enemy when they are not at their full strength.”_

“You’re making a mistake,” Theresa said. Halcrove rounded on her, standing before her kneeling form. “You don’t understand how big this is. The Seperatist will not allow this world to remain neutral. You should know that. You’re a man of...of _war_ . For the _United States_ , no less. When has our word ever mean anything to anyone?”

“You’re far too young to pretend that you know _anything_ about war or politics,” Halcrove said tersely. “I think I’ve figured out what I’m going to do with you once Dooku arrives.” 

Theresa leaned over and spat at Halcrove’s feet.

Halcrove _grinned._

Lights passed overhead. A massive ship was descending, taking up nearly the entirety of the airfield. Wind blew and several of the soldiers took to one knee, shielding their eyes as the ship kicked up dirt and dust. The noise was deafening, and Theresa squeezed her eyes shut until it was over.

When she opened them, Halcrove was adjusting his suit and posture. She could very faintly see a shake in his hand. 

From the ship emerged a figure Theresa had _prayed_ she’d never see again - the spider-like droid with the sickening sallow eyes - flanked by an older man dressed in robes and slacks. He had an unbelievably regal appearance to him, and when he spoke, his voice was deep, and it shook Theresa to the very core.

“Competence is hard to find in the galaxy these days, so I am _delighted_ to see that you’ve brought me what I requested!”

“ _Dooku_ ,” Halcrove extended his hand. Dooku _stared_ at it. Halcrove yanked his hand back immediately, instead using it to gesture to

Theresa and Obi-Wan. “I have them both here.”

“Good. And the woman - is she the one?”

The cyborg, who Theresa remembered - though she didn’t want to - as Grievous, nodded. He pointed one long talon and growled, “Yes. She is the one.”

“You want her?” Halcrove said quickly. “Uh, have her. As a...peace offering. Take her. Get her out of here.”

“Oh, I _intend_ to,” Grievous glared. 

“ _You’re making a mistake_ ,” Obi-Wan said. A soldier grabbed his arm and forced him to his feet. Another did the same to Theresa. “You’re not protecting anyone by doing this.”

“Oh, he is,” Dooku answered before Halcrove could get a word in. “There is much evil in the galaxy. One must do what is best for one’s people.”

“If that’s the case, let the world know about the war, about the Republic! Let _them_ decide!” Theresa lurched forward. “Don’t keep it a secret! Let the people decide what’s best-”

“The people do not always know what is best for them,” Dooku replied. Theresa could suddenly _feel_ Halcrove’s emotions - disgust, shame, anger, relief. They rolled off him like a wave, and Theresa soaked them up like a sponge. She knew that this was partially Vitiate’s doing, and a result of her newfound abilities, but she didn’t have time to dwell over the implications.

“Halcrove!”

Grievous’ talons wrapped around the back of Theresa’s neck, practically dragging her towards the ship. She writhed and screamed and scratched. She heard Obi-Wan grunt and struggle as he was led towards the ship. 

“The Separatists will not touch Edal,” Dooku announced. “Consider your planet safe. It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

Halcrove just nodded, refusing to meet Dooku’s gaze. 

_“Coward,”_ Vitiate hissed.

For some reason, Theresa just couldn’t bring herself to agree.

* * *

“Kenobi is to be _interrogated_ ,” Grievous wheezed. “You will be going with Count Dooku for the time being.”

Theresa’s neck burned from where Grievous had been clutching it. The massive droid was hovering over her, his eyes narrowed. Very slowly, he reached down and used a sharp finger to tilt Theresa’s chin upward. 

_“Do you understand?”_

“Yes,” Theresa answered hollowly. She jerked her chin away, staring out the vast window. She had a stunning view of Earth - Edal - from just behind the moon, the same view she’d seen in countless pictures. They’d boarded the smaller ship and had returned to what Theresa assumed was the flagship. 

She was in space. The idea should have excited her.

It didn’t.

A droid led her to Dooku’s quarters, guns pointed at her back the entire time. The doors slid open to Dooku, dressed in casual wear, sitting cross-legged on a small cushion and sipping tea. The sight was so bizarre and unsettling that it nearly gave Theresa whiplash. One of the droids aggressively poked the end of its blaster against her back, urging her forward. 

“Move it!”

“I’m _moving_ ,” Theresa grumbled. She stumbled into Dooku’s room, keeping her eyes on the floor as the door slid shut, leaving her alone with the hulking man. She heard him stand, and when she finally mustered the strength to look up, she saw that he’d arranged a cushion for her.

“ _Sit_ ,” he commanded. 

“Where’s Obi-Wan?” Theresa blurted. 

“ _He_ is being interrogated,” Dooku answered simply. “A standard procedure and nothing for you to worry about. Now _sit_. Do not make me repeat myself.”

Theresa stepped to the side and sat on the cushion. She said, “I thought you wanted Kenobi?”

“I do. You, however, are of just as much use to me. You were the last person in possession of the very thing that caused this entire debacle in the first place.”

“I don’t have the artifact. It was destroyed. One of _your_ droids shot it.”

Dooku searched Theresa’s face, and she could feel him using the force to creep into the edges of her mind. She felt Vitiate tense up first, then herself. Barriers snapped into place and Dooku was forced out as quickly as he’d entered.

He _blinked_.

“Exactly as I suspected.” 

“What did you suspect?”

“Many things,” Dooku said. “That artifact was of ancient Sith origin. Inside it was the spirit of one of the most powerful Sith to walk the Earth. That Sith lives inside _you_ now.”

“Yeah. I know. I could have told you that.” 

“Does he speak to you?” Dooku questioned.

Theresa scanned his aged face. His expression was hard, and in the short amount of time that Theresa had spoken to Dooku, she could already tell that he was just as threatening and diabolical as Grievous, though in a different way. While Grievous was loud and demanding, Dooku was quieter, respectful, almost, though his voice held a dangerous edge. Theresa knew that whatever answer she gave wouldn’t please him, so she simply told the truth.

“He does.”

“And what, pray tell, does he speak to you about?”

Theresa gulped. Surprisingly, Vitiate was quiet, and she could barely sense him. She said, “He’s a Sith. He talks all sorts of bullshit, most of it lies.”

“You pretend to know of the Sith,” Dooku chuckled. “How _naive_ you are.”

“I know _enough_.”

“You only know what _Kenobi_ has told you about the Sith, and about the war. The Jedi are nothing but self-serving zealots with dogmatic views of the force. They were once keepers of peace, but now, they are bringers of great destruction.” 

“You seem to know an awful lot about the Jedi,” Theresa murmured.

“I was once one,” Dooku boomed. 

“ _So_ ?” Theresa made a noise of disgust and stood. Dooku did the same, his movements swift and effortless. “The hell does that matter? What Kenobi told me...he wouldn’t lie to me. I saw the _truth_ of the Jedi _in_ him. He’s a good man. A very, _very_ good man. The entire time he was on Earth, he was concerned about _protecting_ me-”

“Yet he willingly put your life on the line for that artifact,” Dooku said slyly, “As I’m assuming you didn’t flee from Grievous on your own volition?” 

“I saw an injured man, and I did what I thought was right. Something you know _nothing_ about!”

Suddenly, Theresa felt as if a spike had been driven through her chest - her entire body went cold, and she froze. 

_Obi-Wan._

She didn’t know how it was that she knew it was him, but she felt him - felt his pain. Felt his screams. The feeling was so clear and so intense that it stopped her. 

“What is it that you feel?” Dooku strode forward and grasped Theresa by the cheek with one hand. He spoke insistently, eyes wide. “Tell me!”

“ _Obi-Wan_ ,” Theresa breathed. She felt tears trickle down her cheek, and she made no move to wipe them away. She suddenly realized how close Dooku was, and that his hands were on her. She batted them away and stumbled back. “You’re hurting him. I can...I can feel it - _stop_!”

“You will have to discuss that with Grievous. Though, I doubt he will let up,” Dooku waved a finger. “Sit back down, girl.”

_“No.”_

Dooku gave a long sigh. What happened next came out of nowhere. She was launched against the wall, her head slamming against the steel. When she fell, her cheek hit the cool floor, _hard_.

“I told you. I do not like to repeat myself.”

“Fuck you!” Theresa snarled. 

“Such profanity,” Dooku made a noise of disgust. Theresa glared, pushing herself off the ground. Her head was swimming, and she wondered if she was concussed - Dooku seemed to be swaying back and forth, but Theresa knew that _couldn’t_ be the case. She squeezed her eyes shut, and then opened them. Dooku’s feet were closer, and when she looked up, he was towering over her. 

Then, he ignited his lightsaber.

* * *

Obi-Wan had endured pain before, but nothing like this. 

His torture at the hands of Grievous had gotten on without a hitch. He’d been bound and dragged and strung up by his hands and feet while Grievous watched, chuckling. 

_One...two...three…_

He counted to himself, eyes closed. The MagnaGuard had it’s electrostaff ready to deliver another shock, but was awaiting orders from Grievous - the droid leader would give Obi-Wan just a smidge of reprieve so he could taunt and laugh before sending his MagnaGuard in for more. It was a brutal process, and Obi-Wan’s entire body felt as if it had been hit by a starfighter.

This was no interrogation. Grievous wanted no information from him. No knowledge. This was all simply for the cyborg’s sick, demented pleasure. All Obi-Wan could do was return Grievous’ insults. 

“Eventually, you’ll get bored,” Obi-Wan breathed. His lips and tongue felt swollen, huge. “It’s a shame, really, wasting me like this.”

“You have nothing that I want, _Jedi_ ,” Grievous spat. “It was the _woman_ Dooku truly needed. You were just a welcome prize.”

Obi-Wan could see his lightsaber dangling from Grievous’ hip. Ben Halcrove must have given it to Dooku, who, in turn, had given it to Grievous as a trophy. Obi-Wan felt disgust bubbling up inside him at the sight of _his_ saber in Grievous’ possession. 

“Tell me,” Obi-Wan said, lifting his head. He had to hold out a little longer, for Theresa’s sake. “The woman. What does Dooku plan on doing to her?”

Grievous gave a wheezing laugh and waved a talon. White-hot pain scorched Obi-Wan’s very insides as the MagnaGuard shocked him again, pressing the end of the electrostaff against his abdomen. Obi-Wan spasmed, mouth open in a silent scream.

Then, it ended. His head fell forward and he began sucking in air.

_A little longer._

“If she dies, the Sith inside of her dies as well. She will be kept alive,” Grievous rasped.

“Kept alive and _brutalized_ . _Brainwashed_ ,” Obi-Wan said. “Perhaps Dooku will take her on as his new apprentice. Perhaps she’ll grow stronger, and he will place _her_ in command of the droid army.”

Grievous said nothing. His yellow eyes were narrowed to slits. 

Obi-Wan barked a laugh and continued, despite Grievous’ glare. “At the end of the day, Grievous, it doesn’t matter what you’re made of, what’s inside of you. You are a _droid_ . A _machine_ that wields lightsabers as if he’s some sort of _Jedi_ . Those strong in the force will _always_ best you.”

Grievous roared and surged forward. His talons wrapped around Obi-Wan’s neck, and he pulled - the restraints on Obi-Wan’s wrists and feet stretched as he was yanked forward, nearly nose to faceplate with Grievous. 

“You forget, Jedi, these lightsabers are from your fallen comrades whom _I_ slayed. I watched the light fade from their eyes as they _died_ ,” Grievous snarled and leaned in to murmur in Obi-Wan’s ear. _“I am superior-”_

The entire ship rumbled, and then, every droid in the room, save for the MagnaGuard and Grievous, were tossed violently to the side. Obi-Wan’s restraints kept him from flailing. 

_Perfect timing._

A smile touched the corners of Obi-Wan’s lips. The alarms blared, and as the droids began to right themselves, Grievous gave a bellow.

“The Republic!” Grievous adjusted his cloak. He gestured to the MagnaGuard. “You! _Stay here_.”

The hulking cyborg rushed from the room, several droids following behind. 

Obi-Wan stared at the MagnaGuard, who’s expression was blank. Machine-like. He smiled as he heard the sounds of explosions and the wail of the siren. 

“Now _this,_ ” Obi-Wan Kenobi breathed, “Is where the fun begins.”

* * *

The ship lurched as if it had been struck. Dooku braced himself, but Theresa was flung across the floor and towards the exit. 

She took her chance. She rose, just as Dooku was advancing with his lightsaber, and slammed her fist against the panel next to the door. It slid open, and she pushed her way past a pair of droids before they could open fire.

_“Hey!”_

_“Stop her!”_

Something blazing hot singed her shoulder. She felt the same sensation scrape across her leg, though it wasn’t enough to slow her down. In the distance, she heard Dooku bellowing.

“Wound, do not kill!”

Theresa had no clue where she was going. The hallway was flashing red. She heard commotion coming from every angle. Above, below, right, left. She could have sworn that she heard human shouting mixed in with the noise, but she wasn’t sure. 

The ship lurched again. Theresa slipped and slammed her shoulder against the wall, continuing to run as fast as she could. She almost faltered when she turned the corner and saw a familiar, hulking figure stalking down the hallway. 

“Ah! _Little mouse_!” Grievous stopped. Chest full of adrenaline, Theresa did not stop running as fast as she could. She saw Grievous reached behind him for his lightsaber. It was all happening so slowly, so clearly. 

_“Now,”_ Vitiate whispered.

Theresa utilized the smooth floors and threw herself forward, sliding across its surface and beneath Grievous’ parted legs. Her eyes passed over his cloak, and then, the lightsabers strapped to his waist. She saw one that looked familiar.

She reached out. 

The lightsaber slipped from its holding and fell into Theresa’s open palm. She came out the other side, hopped to her feet, and continued running before Grievous could even turn around, much less realize what she’d done.

“Shit!” Theresa cried. “ _Shit, shit, shit!”_

She turned a corner, and stopped. Grievous was long behind her, and she took a moment to get her bearings. She needed to find Obi-Wan. He’d certainly know more about this ship than her. He’d know a way out. He’d -

 _“Focus!”_ Vitiate hissed. 

“Right, right,” Theresa calmed her heavy breathing. 

_“Feel for him.”_

She felt for him through what she assumed was the force. She didn’t know. She tried to find the same feeling she’d had earlier, when she’d felt his pain. She envisioned his face, his hair, his bright eyes, his smile -

_“There.”_

Theresa blinked. Doing her best to trust her instinct, she took off in the direction she thought he’d be in. 

She was turning a corner when she ran smack into a warm body. Strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her from falling back. When she looked up, she found herself staring into a pair of familiar eyes. 

A smile broke across Obi-Wan’s face, and instinctively, Theresa wrapped her arms around the tall Jedi. 

“Hmph - _Theresa_ , I’m a bit... _well_ …” Obi-Wan made a pained sound, and Theresa pulled away immediately. “It’s fine, it’s _fine_ -”

“How did you - Dooku said-”

“I took advantage of a MagnaGuard’s lapse of judgement,” Obi-Wan snickered. 

“I have this,” Theresa held out Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. He took it, staring down at the weapon before tossing it back and forth between hands. He did not sheathe it at his hip, instead reaching out to grab Theresa’s wrist, lightsaber angled in a defensive position. 

“Our best bet is to get to the hangar and steal a ship. I don’t have my comm device so I can’t reach the Republic fleet.”

“Do you think they know we’re here?” Theresa questioned. The ship trembled once again, and she could only imagine what chaos was going on outside. She was really, really, _really_ trying not to think about the fact that they were hovering above Earth, in space, away from any breathable sources of oxygen save for the ship they were on. If the vessel broke apart, they’d perish.

“Not sure,” Obi-Wan answered. 

They managed to navigate their way to the hangar with little detection - Obi-Wan made quick work of any droids that they came across, while Theresa pressed herself against the wall to avoid blaster fire. By the time they made it to the hangar, Obi-Wan’s clothes were singed and Theresa could tell that he was struggling to fight through whatever pain Grievous had put him through. She almost wished she’d grabbed a droid’s blaster and assisted him, but part of her knew that, unlike Obi-Wan, she was untrained. She was a civilian. Attempting to fight could very well put Obi-Wan in even more danger. 

_“You don’t have a choice,”_ Vitiate hissed. _“Look.”_

As they skidded into the hangar, Theresa saw a tall figure stalking towards them, red saber ignited. Dooku was advancing with furious abandon, his cloak billowing behind him. Throughout the hangar, what seemed to be massive droid ships were walking about, dropping from the ceiling as they took off.

“That transport ship!” Obi-Wan pointed to a casual-looking, average-sized ship parked towards the side of the hangar. “Run to it! I’ll be right behind!”

Obi-Wan began blocking a barrage of blaster fire with his lightsaber. Theresa bolted, heading towards the ship in question, her brain on autopilot. 

Dooku did not engage Obi-Wan. Instead, he directed his attention towards Theresa. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him raise a hand. Expecting to be hit with a telekinetic blast, she braced herself, but instead found her entire world alit with a flash of blue. Lightning singed her clothes and hair, and the blast caused the ground just next to her to explode. 

Theresa was tossed through the air like a rag doll. She landed, sliding across the smooth floor before coming to a stop. Her entire body ached, the pain so intense that it took everything in her not to bellow in agony. 

_“Get up.”_

Tears leaked from Theresa’s eyes. She wondered if she’d broken any limbs. It sure felt like it.

_“Get. Up.”_

Vitiate’s words were having an effect on her, and she found her limbs moving, as if on their own accord. She rose to her feet. Dooku’s face was adorned with a nasty smirk, and he raised one hand. 

_“Force lightning,”_ Vitiate said, as Theresa swayed on her feet. 

“What do I do?” Theresa murmured. 

_“I’ll handle it.”_

Theresa raised a hand.

Lightning crackled from Dooku’s fingers, just as it did from Theresa’s. The two forces met, and the shockwave that followed nearly caused Theresa to topple. She could see shock on Dooku’s face which quickly turned to rage. 

“Theresa!” Obi-Wan shouted. He was still blocking blaster bolts, having made his way to the ship. He pushed a droid away with the force before taking a step onto the ships ramp. “Theresa! Let’s go!”

_“Don’t.”_

Theresa’s eyes widened. Dooku was beginning to cripple, his force lightning ebbing away as Theresa’s began to take over. She saw rage give way to fear, and he fell to one knee. 

_“End him.”_

_“Theresa!”_ Obi-Wan bellowed.

It took all of Theresa’s willpower to shove Vitiate to the back of her mind where he belonged. She yanked her hand away, small, static blue bolts dancing between her fingers. Dooku lifted his head, chest heaving. Theresa turned and began running, ignoring the pain shooting through her body. 

Obi-Wan had already started the ship, and the ramp began to close the second Theresa was onboard. She felt the ship shake as it took off, and she found Obi-Wan in the cockpit, eyes laser focused on the vast expanse of space up ahead. He sped from the hangar and out into the chaos. 

* * *

“Strap in,” Obi-Wan ordered. He was aggressively fiddling with the controls while he piloted. “This is going to be a bumpy ride.”

Republic forces were hovering just above the massive sphere that was Earth. The proximity was so close that she imagined that, on the ground, the naked eye would be able to see at least a portion of the light show taking place. 

“Please tell me you’re a decent pilot,” Theresa gulped as the ship trembled. Obi-Wan jerked the vessel to the side to avoid a vulture-like droid ship. “ _Shit_.”

“My former padawan is much better,” Obi-Wan replied. 

Theresa tried to still her pounding heart. She had no reason to doubt Obi-Wan’s skills. He’d kept her alive this far, and she imagined he’d try his best to continue doing so. 

A voice flickered over the communications. It was light, but masculine.

_“You finally decided to show up, huh?”_

“I could ask you the same thing, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said through grit teeth. “I was a bit preoccupied.

_"As always. Ahsoka and I will clear you a path to the ship.”_

“We’ll make it,” Obi-Wan replied. 

Obi-Wan took a sharp nosedive, and Theresa clutched the arms of her chair so hard that her knuckles began to hurt. A vulture droid ship streaked past, and Obi-Wan grunted as he blasted it into oblivion. Theresa saw several ships adorned with red and blue and yellow, and she recognized them as the same ships Obi-Wan had crashed in. She gave a sigh of relief at the idea of being surrounded by allies.

That feeling quickly disappeared when the entire ship lurched forward and a massive _boom_ echoed throughout the cockpit. 

_“Kriff!”_ Obi-Wan barked. He slammed a fist against the controls, but the ship had already been knocked haywire. Theresa was jerked to the side when another _boom_ resounded throughout the ship, and the lights began to flicker. Through the window, she saw one of the republic ships flanking them break apart as it was destroyed by a vulture droid.

“They’re on our asses!” Theresa yelled. 

Obi-Wan was struggling to maintain control. The cockpit began to get warm, and Theresa realized that they were entering the Earth’s atmosphere. They were spiraling, the ship managing to stay intact just long enough to get past the thermosphere. The vulture droids were still flanking them, and Obi-Wan managed to jerk the ship to the side and avoid a direct hit.

Another explosion. This one caused Theresa and Obi-Wan to both lurch forward. The controls were dark, and suddenly up was down and down was up, left was right, right was left, and Theresa couldn’t make sense of where she was. 

_“Calm yourself. This situation is mendable.”_

They were falling fast and hard. The glass in front of Theresa’s eyes began to crack, and she prayed it would hold. As they spun, Theresa began to make out the green of the Earth below them.

_Good. We won’t land in the ocean._

_“Calm yourself, Theresa.”_

Theresa could feel Obi-Wan’s hand on her wrist. He was holding her. Everything slowed to a crawl. She saw each little piece of debris banging through the ship. Saw Obi-Wan, his eyes squeezed shut and his jaw taut. 

The spinning continued, but Theresa - no, _Vitiate_ \- was now in control.

They were spinning, spinning, spinning…

And then, nothing.

Several meters from the ground was where they stopped, just above the trees. Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed, and he opened his eyes. 

“Theresa…”

Theresa stared straight forward. She felt Vitiate gently lower the busted ship to the ground, and the minute it touched the dirt, he retreated. She slumped forward, gasping for air and grabbing at the control panel. 

Obi-Wan unstrapped himself immediately, slipping from his seat and frantically unclipping Theresa from her own chair. 

“I’m fine,” Theresa blinked. “I’m fine. I’m…”

“Your eyes,” Obi-Wan whispered. “Theresa, your eyes-”

“My eyes are brown,” Theresa said cheekily. 

“No…”

Theresa rose, grabbing Obi-Wan’s shoulder for support. They gingerly made their way out of the ship and out into the forest, where Theresa sank to her knees. Obi-Wan knelt by her side, silent. 

After a long while, Theresa said, “I didn’t do that. He did. He...or he made me do it…I couldn’t ignore him-”

“I can’t say that I’m not glad you didn’t listen,” Obi-Wan chuckled softly. A Republic ship streaked overhead, but Obi-Wan did not look up. Theresa felt his hand move from her shoulder, to her face. The gesture was tender, and Theresa’s breath caught in her throat. 

Very quickly, Theresa leaned over and kissed his cheek. It was soft. Chaste, almost. When she pulled away, Obi-Wan’s face had reddened slightly. 

“Ah,” Obi-Wan stammered. He scratched the back of his neck, looking away slightly. Anxiety settled into the pit of Theresa’s stomach, but before she could speak, apologize, a trio of fighter jets boomed overhead, so close that they ruffled the tops of the trees.

“Shit,” Theresa craned her neck, peering into the sky. She could see the massive ships hovering just above the atmosphere, the battle still raging on. There was no doubt that whatever was going on was being broadcast to frightened audiences on the ground. The secret was out, if only partially. “I don’t even know where we are...where we landed-”

Another jet boomed overhead, followed by a much larger aircraft. It appeared to be a dropship, with a large bottom that opened to reveal several, identical men all dressed in white armor, their faces concealed by helmets. Standing between them was a young, rather handsome man with shaggy hair and a solemn look on his face. Both Obi-Wan and Theresa began backing up as the ship landed, the wind blowing Theresa’s hair away from her face. As the ship settled, the younger man hopped from its interior and onto the grass.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan’s face lit up. He was elated, rushing over to his companion. With a smirk, he said, “You got here right on time.”

Theresa looked up. The ships overhead were getting bigger as they entered the Earth’s atmosphere. Theresa had never seen anything like it. 

“I thought I’d drop by Edal, see what the locals are up to,” Anakin winked at Theresa. He clapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder, regarding her with a smile. “I’m guessing you’re one of them?”

“Anakin, this is Theresa,” Obi-Wan said warmly. “She took care of me, let me into her home.”

“Theresa,” Anakin sounded as if he were testing the name on his lips. He nodded, extending a hand. Theresa took it, shaking lightly. “It’s good to meet you.”

“We have a lot of catching up to do, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. He glanced up at the sky. While ships still hovered overhead, it appeared as if the Separatists had called off their fleet. “And it looks like we’ll have _plenty_ of time.”


	5. Negotiations

“I don’t like that we’re coming back here,” Theresa grumbled. She gripped the handle above her head, wind whipping at her face as the dropship descended towards the runway below. She could see a cluster of figures off to the side, and she knew that Halcrove was most definitely one of them. 

With the Seperatists gone and the Republic fleet hovering above the Earth, Halcrove had no choice but to comply with Obi-Wan’s request for a meeting. 

As the ship landed, Theresa felt Obi-Wan gently and discreetly touch her arm. He gave her a comforting nod, and they stepped from the ship, together. Anxiety was eating away at her, partially due to the sheer magnitude of what was going on. As she walked, a white and blue robot zoomed past, followed by Anakin and a younger alien girl with markings on her brown skin and a tentacle-like head tail. Her name, Obi-Wan had, said, was Ahsoka. 

“Quite frankly, I was hoping we  _ wouldn’t  _ meet again,” Halcrove stepped forward. His voice was laced with embarrassment, and he coughed, ducking his head. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Maybe we can...start over,” Obi-Wan said sweetly, his lips curling upward. Halcrove looked up, eyebrows raised. “I’m a forgiving man. I understand the position you were in, and I have no ill will towards you.”

Halcrove seemed surprised. He looked over at Theresa, before quickly diverting his attention back to Obi-Wan. “I...thank you. I was only doing what I felt was right...in the end, I should have trusted you and Theresa both. I appreciate you taking the time to meet with me. I owe both of you.”

Obi-Wan and Halcrove shook hands. The doors to the underground bunker opened, and Theresa followed the large group of Jedi, clones, and soldiers down into the depths of the base. There was one other Jedi present besides Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan - a dark-skinned man with a permanent scowl on his serious face. He hadn’t introduced himself to Theresa, yet. In fact, he seemed to be actively avoiding her.

As they made their way down the vast halls of the base, Ahsoka matched Theresa’s pace. For the first time, Theresa had a chance to really  _ study _ her. Her face was youthful, and Theresa guessed that she had to be at least thirteen or fourteen, in human years. Obi-Wan had made a passing comment that she was Anakin’s padawan, a Jedi in training. 

“Master Kenobi was lucky that you were around when he crashed,” Ahsoka said softly. “I don’t know what he would have done. This planet is so far in the Outer Rim…”

“You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t know what that is...Earth - erm, Edal, isn’t as advanced as you might think it is.”

“The Outer Rim is the farthest part of the galaxy,” Ahsoka answered. “Master said that this planet has managed to remain hidden from even the Republic...I have no idea how.” 

“I don’t, either. Probably because we don’t make a lot of noise.”

“That might be a good thing.”

They filed into a small meeting room, Halcrove gesturing for the Jedi and clones to sit. The blue and white robot was staying close to Anakin, chirping softly as it rotated the upper portion of its body. Theresa hurried and took a seat next to Obi-Wan, while Ahsoka took the other side. 

Halcrove cleared his throat. He clenched and unclenched his hands before drumming his fingers against the surface of the table. “To business, then.”

“To business,” Obi-Wan said. He looked around, at Anakin, Ahsoka, Theresa, the two clone commanders, and the dark-skinned Jedi. “I wish we had everyone else here, but this will have to do. This planet doesn’t have the technology to be able to get a message to the Council.”

“Most of your tech is thousands of years behind, at least,” Anakin waved a hand. “I haven’t seen a groundcar since I was a boy on Tatooine, and even then, they were rare.”

“Perhaps then we don’t have to worry about another...Seperatist attack,” Halcrove said hopefully. “There is nothing here that they would want.”

“Slaves, maybe,” Anakin murmured. Halcrove paled, but Obi-Wan rushed to reassure him. 

“You have a point. Unless your planet has an abundance of natural resources, the Seperatist would have no point in coming back here. You should be safe, for now.”

The door to the meeting room opened. A man rushed in, his face flushed, lips parted as he panted for air. He adjusted his suit before sliding into the seat next to Halcrove. 

“Alex Yang,” the man introduced himself rather quickly. “I apologize for my lateness. I’ve been receiving calls from everyone - the JCS, SecDef, United Nations…they all saw it. Everyone saw it.”

The room went deathly quiet. The dark-skinned Jedi said rather gravely, “I take it your people are unaware of life outside this planet?” 

“We’re supposed to be the center of the universe,” Alex gave a raspy laugh. “I didn’t believe in aliens until I started working with Ben,” he finally caught his breath, and Theresa could see the pain swimming behind his eyes as he said, “No casualties on the ground reported. The first call I got was from NASA. They’ve lost all contact with the station up above.”

Theresa winced. 

“I saw it get destroyed in the crossfire.”

“Are you  _ sure _ , Mace?” Obi-Wan said quickly. “I-”

“Seperatist ships took it out,” Mace cut him off. He looked at Halcrove and Alex, sympathy lacing his next words. “We’re  _ deeply _ sorry. Civilian casualties were not our intention. The Republic  _ will  _ help you rebuild what you’ve lost-”

“Tell that to NASA, much less the UN. We’re dealing with  _ space debris _ -”

“Everything you’re worrying about will be handled by the Republic. We’ve done this before, Alex.  _ Trust  _ us,” Anakin said. “I know that we may seem like...foreign entities, but we know protocol, and we know diplomacy.”

Obi-Wan snorted. Alex just stared, before sinking into his chair and giving a small nod. Halcrove said, “Are you prepared to do diplomacy with the United States government?” 

“We’re prepared to do diplomacy with whomever we have to. If that includes this...United States, so be it,” Anakin crossed his arms over his broad chest. “Whoever is the highest authority on this planet is who we’ll speak with.”

“I wish it were that simple,” Halcrove sighed. “I’ll have Alex relay this information to our UN representative. Considering that the ISS is under multi-governmental jurisdiction, you’ll be discussing it’s destruction with someone  _ other _ than myself. I hope you Jedi are up to that task?”

“Our job is to merely keep the peace. The Supreme Chancellor will want to discuss possible treaties going forward - he is a reasonable man,” Obi-Wan said. “Since this planet is completely defenseless against any and all attacks from Seperatist, or whomever, it is imperative that you discuss the possibility of a Republic Alliance with him.”

Halcrove narrowed his eyes, but seemed to agree with Obi-Wan’s words. Alex’s phone rang, suddenly, and the man excused himself to step outside. 

“It will take _ days _ for us to get everything sorted out,” Halcrove said. “This base is open to you and your people. It’s the least I can do for all the trouble I caused you.”

“Thank you, Halcrove. Our starships will hold their position above your planet, and begin debris clean-up,” Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose. “This mess will get sorted out. I  _ assure  _ you.”

* * *

A mess, it was. 

Theresa couldn’t bear to check the news. She knew every single station in America, in the world, would be discussing the ships in the sky and the “light-show” that had caused so much commotion. She knew that conspiracy theorists everywhere would be getting some sick validation that, yes, they were right. Aliens existed. Life beyond Earth existed.

And it was so, so much more terrifying than anyone could have ever imagined.

“Mass panic is ensuing in  _ some _ places. At least, that’s what I heard that “Alex” guy say,” Anakin took a swig of his drink. “It seems not everyone is too happy with our arrival.”

The mess hall was bustling with soldiers and clone troopers. Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and Theresa were off to themselves, chowing down on a gourmet military-style dinner. Theresa had watched as each Jedi had tentatively poked at the food, taking small bites and savoring the taste. Theresa had promptly assured them that not all Earth food was this processed and bland. 

“Can you blame them?” Theresa said softly. “I’d freak out, too.” 

“Well, you had Obi-Wan to  _ soften _ you up a bit,” Anakin said. “I’m sure he told you all about the big, broad galaxy.” 

“It’s one thing to hear, another to  _ see _ ,” Theresa said. She glanced over at Obi-Wan - he had his eyes focused on the last piece of chicken on his plate. “Even being over by the moon, on that Seperatist ship...seeing how  _ small _ Earth really is.”

“Eh, it’s medium-sized. About the same as Naboo,” Anakin waved a hand. “Once your people join the Republic, we can work on upgrading your tech.”

“We don’t live in perfect harmony, here. When you say ‘upgrade,’ you mean weapons, right?”

“Your people should learn how to defend themselves,” Anakin said. “We’re in the middle of a war. We need all the people we can-”

“There’s been  _ no _ talk of this planet joining the war effort, Anakin.  _ Just _ the Republic,” Mace Windu said. “I’m sure the Senate will be sympathetic to their situation.”

“How exactly did this civil war start in the first place?” Theresa asked. “That Dooku guy seemed really, _ really  _ sure that his side was the right side.”

“Do  _ you _ think they’re ‘the right side’?” Anakin narrowed his eyes.

“Considering that they kidnapped me and  _ tortured _ Obi-Wan, no, no I don’t,” Theresa snapped. “I just...it’s not like they don’t have a  _ reason _ .”

“Their reason is that they’re backed by Dooku, a  _ Sith _ . That’s all you need to know,” Mace Windu said tersely. Once again, he was outright glaring at Theresa, though it was subtle. Theresa didn’t understand - they’d had no interactions with one another. It was as if he’d decided from the get-go that he didn’t like her. 

“I’m sorry,” Theresa let out a sigh. Several pairs of eyes turned to look at her, and she stood, pushing her chair to the side. “I’m...going to my, uh, room. Or what counts as a room here. I’ve had a long day.”

She wasn’t bluffing - fatigue had suddenly engulfed her, exacerbated by Mace Windu’s cold attitude towards her. She could feel Obi-Wan start to say something, but stop himself. She bypassed a puzzled Anakin and a worried Ahsoka Tano, heading from the mess hall and towards the quaint little room that she had been instructed to share with Ahsoka. 

_ “Running away from possible confrontation. Weak.” _

She heard Vitiate chuckle at his own words, and then retreat into the back of her consciousness. 

Theresa sighed, slouching into the single padded chair in the corner of the room. She wanted to sleep, desperately, but she couldn’t bring herself to slide into bed. She blinked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up straighter in her chair before deciding that the bed seemed far more comfortable. The second her head hit the pillow, Theresa found that her eyes refused to stay open, and her fatigue finally took over completely.

When she opened her eyes, she was staring at a pair of sideways metal feet. Smoke filled her lungs and the ground beneath her was black and rough. A thousands sounds accosted her ears - screams, the sounds of blaster fire. Explosions.

She looked up. Above her was a monster, its eyes yellow and its teeth bared. Spittle dripped from its maw. The horns on its bald head made it look as if it were wearing a crown. It’s skin was blazing red and midnight black. 

Theresa gaped for air, rolling over and scrambling back. The creature’s huge chest heaved as it stomped forward, its metal feet indescribably loud in Theresa’s mind. 

She screamed. The creature reached forward -

Theresa’s eyes shot open, and she sat up. Her arms and legs flailed - she couldn’t remember where she was -

“Hey! Hey, calm down!”

A pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulders. Theresa found herself looking into Ahsoka Tano’s big, blue eyes. The young girl was dressed in a casual hoodie and sweatpants, clearly having gotten ready for bed. 

Theresa was drenched in sweat, and she had no idea how long she’d been asleep for - the dream had felt only a few minutes, but from Ahsoka’s state and the lack of noise coming from the hallway, Theresa assumed it had to be several hours that she’d been out. 

“You’re safe,” Ahsoka said. 

Theresa let out a breath. Despite Ahsoka’s kindness, she really, really, really would have given anything for the person in front of her to be Obi-Wan. He knew her situation. He’d know what to say. Ahsoka, despite her bubbly, sweet demeanor, she was still somewhat of a stranger to her.

_ Obi-Wan had been a stranger as well.  _

“I sense that you’re...discomforted,” Ahsoka furrowed her brow. “I...I know we don’t know each other very well, but...I’d be happy to listen to whatever is on your mind.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Theresa murmured. Ahsoka nodded, ducking her head and stepping over to her own cot. She draped the sheets around her shoulders and hugged her knees to her chest. The alien girl was deep in thought, and after a while, she spoke.

“I can’t imagine how hard this is for you. I’ve been part of the Jedi Order for my entire life. This...massive galaxy, this universe,  _ my _ universe, it’s all I’ve ever known,” Ahsoka said softly. “I sometimes forget that not everyone lives the life of a traveling soldier.” 

“Makes sense,” Theresa leaned back, resting her head against the pillow once more and staring up at the ceiling. “I’m used to everything, now.” 

“Really?”

“No,” Theresa said blankly. “To be honest, no. I don’t think I ever will be. But my brain is kind of...shut off from it. I left the planet yesterday. I saw our moon. I went farther in space than any human in my planet’s history, and I almost died doing it. Only thing I get from it is  _ hella _ bragging rights, I guess.”

“Maybe Obi-Wan was _ meant _ to land on your planet,” Ahsoka said. “Maybe...all of this is fate. What if Obi-Wan hadn’t crashed here, and the Seperatist had decided to take your planet anyway?”

“Trust me, I’ve thought about that many times. I’ve come to the conclusion that the Seperatist wouldn’t have gotten anything out of it - we would have destroyed ourselves in a blind panic before they could even land their ships on our surface,” Theresa snorted. “There’s always someone looking for an excuse to fling a nuke.”

“What’s that?” 

“A nuke?” Theresa raised her eyebrows. “It’s...a bomb. A really big bomb. Can kill millions and millions and millions - we have enough stockpiled to wipe out our entire planet.”

Ahsoka seemed uncomfortable - she pulled her knees tighter against her chest. “I...see. The Republic usually tries to regulate those types of things…” 

“Good luck getting  _ any  _ country to give them up,” Theresa murmured. She sighed, before blinking rapidly and sitting up quickly. She slipped on her boots and grabbed her jacket from the back of a chair. Ahsoka’s eyes followed her, and Theresa turned and said, “I’m going to try and get some fresh air. If they’ll let me.”

Ahsoka nodded, and Theresa slid from the room. She slipped the hood of her jacket over her head, tucking her hands into her pockets and hurrying down the dimly lit, wide hallways. They were virtually empty, save for a few wandering maintenance workers, but Theresa knew she was being watched - cameras were rigged in every nook and cranny of the base. 

She didn’t care. She just wanted to get to the surface before someone-

Theresa’s face collided with a sturdy chest. Obi-Wan immediately grabbed her before she could fall backwards.

“I was just looking-”

“I’m trying to find-”

They both stopped. Obi-Wan went to speak once more, but hesitated. . 

“No, no, you go first,” Theresa waved a hand. She stepped back, surveying Obi-Wan - he’d abandoned his armor in favor of a simple shirt and a pair of pants. His hair was still damp from a recent shower, and he smelled nice - like lavender -

_ “Stop focusing on his scent!” _ Vitiate snarled. 

“I was looking for you,” Obi-Wan said hastily. He scratched the back of his neck and looked around. “I...was thinking about trying to get some fresh air. I thought you might want to join me.”

“Ah,” Theresa chuckled nervously. “I...that’s what I was...trying to do.” 

“Good,” Obi-Wan extended an elbow. Theresa gingerly took it, sticking close to him, feeling comfort in that closeness. “I know exactly where we can go.”

Getting to the surface was much easier than Theresa had imagined. They were given clearance and immediately taken to the surface, where most of the landed Republic troops had stationed themselves. What was once a relatively clear set of runways was now covered with drop ships and supply ships. Clone Troopers walked about alongside soldiers. The night air was warm, and Theresa loosened her jacket a bit as she and Obi-Wan found a patch of grass to sit on, away from any prying eyes. Immediately, Theresa flopped onto her back and let out a deep sigh. 

“Are you and Ahsoka getting along?” Obi-Wan smiled.

“Yeah. We are. She’s, uh, she’s nice,” Theresa said softly. She sat back up and scooted closer to Obi-Wan. “I just...I’m glad to be able to talk to... _ you _ .”

“Me?”

“You...know what’s going on with me, more than anything else.”

Obi-Wan’s lips pressed into a thin line, and he murmured, “Vitiate...tell me, how loud has he been?”

“As loud as usual. He’s less of a nuisance, but he's still there.”

“Any dreams?” 

Theresa went bone rigid. Obi-Wan must have sensed her discomfort, and he reached out to clasp her hand. 

“Just a short one. I saw a man...he had red skin and yellow eyes and metal legs. He tried to kill me,” Theresa whispered. Horror flickered across Obi-Wan’s face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. If he knew anything, he said nothing, and instead just nodded. 

“I have a proposal for you, Theresa,” Obi-Wan said. His voice dropped, and his next words were deathly serious. “ Depending on how negotiations go with the Senate, Edal may soon play a role in the ongoing war. I...I don’t believe that you are safe here. Your newfound abilities will only cause you trouble if you don’t at least learn how to control them, and force knows what could happen if the Seperatist try and come back for you.”

“You want me to come with you. Back to your...Jedi Temple?”  
Obi-Wan nodded solemnly. “Leaving your planet is a lot to ask,” he said softly. “I’ll understand if you refuse. If anything, we can try and make the trip temporary...your situation is... _unique_. Mace Windu and I are not equipped to deal with something like this on our own. I want to present you to the rest of the council and allow them to make a decision.”

“And what decision would that be?” Theresa cocked an eyebrow. 

“Whether or not you should be trained, and who would do the training.”

Theresa glanced at the ground. She suddenly realized that Obi-Wan was still holding her hand, and that he was closer to her than before. His eyes were soft, and he was awaiting her answer earnestly. 

“Only if it’s temporary,” Theresa said quickly. “I can’t just...drop everything and leave permanently. I have...a job. Family, even if we don’t talk...they’ll check in on me-”

“We are in no rush, for once,” Obi-Wan chuckled. He squeezed Theresa’s hand, and Theresa’s body swayed. She dipped in closer. “Take your...time.” 

“Yeah.” 

It was like a dam had broken. Whatever attraction Obi-Wan had been holding at bay spilled forth, and he tangled one rough hand in Theresa’s locs. It was so abrupt and sudden that Theresa gasped against his mouth before melting into his touch. His kisses were hungry. Ravenous. Theresa could only return the favor, shoving him onto the grass, straddling his hips, and leaning down to capture his bottom lip between her teeth. Her hands shot beneath his shirt, nails raking down the rippling muscles on his abdomen and stopping at the hem of his pants -

“Stop, stop,” Obi-Wan’s hands went from Theresa’s hair, to her wrists. He held them in an iron grip, placing a final kiss against Theresa’s lips before his head fell back against the grass. “We can’t.”

“Not here?” 

“No, no, we can’t. I can’t,” Obi-Wan’s chest heaved as he panted. “Even though I really, really want to, I  _ can’t _ .”

“You want to, but you can’t?” 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, lips parted as his breathing steadied. Theresa reluctantly slipped from his lap as he sat up and crossed his legs, most likely to conceal the hard-on straining against his pants. 

“I should have been outright with you regarding the nature of the Jedi,” Obi-Wan sighed. “We...are forbidden from forming bonds. We must not let ourselves succumb to jealousy. Or hate. Or possession. _ Attachments _ lead to those very things.”

“So you’re celibate?” Theresa said bluntly, though she immediately regretted the insensitivity in her tone. She had to interpret it as a religious belief, she realized. Like abstaining from alcohol and foul language. 

“We aren’t celibate. We are permitted to engage in pleasures of the flesh,” Obi-Wan smirked, though his face fell when he saw Theresa’s confused look. “Theresa, I...it’s not...I fear that if we go down this path, I won’t be able to turn back. I have felt these emotions before and…”

“...You’re not sure if you can do it again?”

Obi-Wan nodded, looking away in what appeared to be shame. Theresa crawled across the grass to sit by his side. Very slowly, she reached up and turned his head to look her in the eye. The gesture was gentle, and Obi-Wan’s face seemed to lean into her touch. 

“I understand,” Theresa murmured. Understanding flickered behind Obi-Wan’s blue eyes, and very slowly, he leaned forward to kiss her. When he pulled away, Theresa let her hand drop from his cheek and into her own lap. 

“I suggest we...do not speak of this again,” Obi-Wan cleared his throat, adjusted his shirt, and tilted his head to peer up at the stars. “It’s a beautiful night. Let’s enjoy it.” 

“Yeah,” Theresa said, doing her best to keep disappointment from tainting her tone. “Yes, it is.”

* * *

“Did she accept your offer?” Mace Windu crossed his arms. Obi-Wan stopped as his Jedi companion emerged from the shadow. 

Obi-Wan was repeatedly trying to block his encounter with Theresa from his mind, if not to ensure that Mace Windu wouldn’t sense his elevated emotions through the force. It was as if she was still there, invisible, her soft hands ghosting across his stomach, his thighs, her warm mouth on his - it was  _ utterly distracting _ , and he resisted the urge to snap at Windu. 

“She accepted it,” Obi-Wan said stiffly. He began walking down the vacant hallways of the underground base. Windu matched his pace. “Although, I did bend the terms just a little bit. The trip to the Temple will be temporary, and we will allow her to visit her homeworld when she pleases.” 

“The council will think differently. Once they learn  _ what  _ she is-”

“She is a  _ human _ . Not a Jedi, not a Sith, but an innocent woman caught up in something she doesn’t fully understand,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “It would be irresponsible for us to treat her as anything  _ but  _ that.”

Mace Windu rounded on Obi-Wan, stopping him in his tracks. He let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and saying, “I know she saved your life. I know that she sacrificed herself to destroy that artifact. But Vitiate, even in such a weakened state, is still immensely powerful. You,  _ we _ don’t know how much influence he has over her…” 

“You think she’s become his pawn?” 

“I don’t know,” Windu seemed pained as he spoke. “When I first laid eyes on her, I sensed  _ him _ . I sensed  _ evil _ inside of her. I wanted to  _ kill it _ -”

“Windu, old friend, you know that is not the way of the Jedi-”

“I know. It’s why she’s still alive.” 

Obi-Wan’s heart was pounding, though it did not show on his face. He knew Mace Windu. He knew the Jedi master would  _ never _ lay a hand on Theresa, but his confession, and the fact that he was right in that Vitiate’s influence over Theresa was unknown, made him more anxious than ever before. 

“All I’m saying is that we must be cautious. If she is accepted into the Order for training...she will  _ never _ be one of us. You and I both know that.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. Windu was right. Theresa was fundamentally _ different  _ due to the entity she had living inside of her who was lending her his powers and abilities. They were connected. Destroying Vitiate meant destroying her. 

“Promise me this, Obi-Wan,” Windu lowered his voice. “If the time comes, will you be able to make the decision?”  
“What do you mean?” Obi-Wan’s mouth was dry. 

“If Theresa is not who she seems...if Vitiate has control over her, and we cannot find a way to save her...for the sake of the Order and the galaxy, will you kill her and  _ destroy _ Vitiate?”

Obi-Wan’s world swayed, but the force brought him back. He blinked, looked up at Windu’s serious face, and  _ lied _ .

“Yes. I will.”


	6. The City, The Chancellor, and The Order

They departed for Coruscant the following day. It had been Halcrove’s idea, as he desperately wanted the massive starships hovering in the atmosphere to  _ leave  _ due to the panic it was causing. Theresa understood, but his hastiness made her even more reluctant to leave. Though, her home would be taken care of - it was a way of apologizing, Halcrove had explained, for sending Theresa and Obi-Wan off to be nearly butchered and killed by the Separatists. Theresa had engaged in lengthy video chats with family members and friends, and had tied up loose ends with work - a job she wouldn’t be returning to. 

By the end of it all, she was exhausted. Her vibrant, brown skin appeared dull. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she’d given up trying to tame the mess of locs on her head. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten a decent night’s sleep. 

“You look like shit,” Alex said bluntly. He was peering at his smartphone, obviously trying to distract himself as he, Theresa, the Jedi, and the clones boarded the dropship. Other than Theresa, he was the only other Earthling going to Coruscant. He would act as Halcrove’s representative, and a proxy for the United States government. Theresa had avoided the diplomatic chats, as she had no clue what exactly the protocol was for a planet joining the Republic or remaining neutral. From what she’d overheard, the Republic operated as a democracy. Senators would have to be elected. Treaties would have to be signed. How that would be organized on  _ Earth’s _ end was a mystery to Theresa.

_ “All these different nations...clamoring for power,” _ Vitiate sneered.  _ “Like beasts.” _

Theresa ignored him. She was packed in tight with Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and a group of clones. She felt the ship leave the ground and was vaguely aware of it accelerating through the sky. Part of her was glad that the dropships had no windows, for she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to bear witnessing Earth disappearing behind them. The less she saw, the easier it was for her to cope. 

Absently, she pressed herself closer to Obi-Wan. 

They boarded the _ Resolute _ , and while Theresa was already rather jaded to the massive ship, Alex was in  _ awe.  _ The older man was glancing around frantically, looking horrifically out of place in his black suit amongst a sea of armored clones and tightly-dressed commanders. He’d stopped checking his phone, realizing that they were beyond the satellites and in deep space, docked behind Earth’s moon. 

“We’re heading back to Coruscant,” Anakin addressed the group as they unloaded from the dropship. “With the damage we dealt the Separatists over Edal...they’re definitely huddled somewhere, licking their wounds. And the Chancellor, I’m sure, will want to meet you both personally,” Anakin nodded towards a bewildered Alex and a nervous Theresa.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Alex gulped. He paused, and then frantically patted the bag slung across his shoulder. “I have several important messages to deliver your Chancellor...courtesy of Halcrove and his superiors.”

“We’ll make sure we get that to him right away,” Anakin smiled. “In the meantime, everyone else, to your stations. Snips, why don’t you show Theresa around?”

Ahsoka beamed. “Yes, master!”

Theresa saw Obi-Wan smile, before following his former padawan over to where Mace Windu was waiting. As the group split, Ahsoka enthusiastically beckoned for Theresa to follow her. 

“This is a Venator-class Star Destroyer,” Ahsoka began. They began traversing the vast hangar. “It’s got heavy turbolaser turrets, turbolaser cannon...fifty-two point-defense dual laser cannons...proton torpedo tubes...it’s a  _ beast _ ,” she beamed.

“That’s...a lot,” Theresa gave a small chuckle. She and Ahsoka turned down a wide hallway. “It’s hard to imagine something like this even being built.”

“The Republic Navy has several of them, with more being made as we speak,” Ahsoka slowed, allowing for Theresa to match her pace. The two fell into conversation easily, with Theresa finding it easier to open up to the girl. Ahsoka had a good ear.

“I guess this is just like war back at home. Just...bigger,” Theresa tucked her hands into her sweatshirt pockets. She realized that she very much needed to change, especially if she was going to waltz in front of the galaxy’s Chancellor. “Maybe that’s why I’m apathetic towards it all.”

“Does war happen often on your planet?”

“All the time. Always.”

Ahsoka furrowed her brows. “The force...it didn’t touch your planet the way it touched everyone else's. I wonder why,” her tone wasn’t accusatory. The Jedi exist to bring peace and balance to the galaxy. It’s...sad, I guess. I feel like we abandoned your people, somehow. Left you alone.” 

“The Jedi just might not have known,” Theresa shrugged. “Can’t pinpoint every planet. Can’t police every little rock in the galaxy. Makes sense.”

“You’re right. Maybe I’m overthinking it,” Ahsoka shrugged. “All that matters is that you guys are here, now.”

Theresa smiled. Ahsoka’s optimism and innocent nature was refreshing. Theresa had almost forgotten that they weren’t even the same species. 

Ahsoka continued to give Theresa the grand tour of the ship - she showed Theresa the weapons room, soldiers barracks, mess hall, and, finally, the bridge. It all seemed fairly simple and very similar to the military vessels Theresa had seen and learned about on Earth. It made her feel a little bit more at ease, the familiarity, but at the same time, Theresa couldn’t help but be put off by the advanced weaponry and massive fighter ships. 

It was towards the end of the tour that Theresa finally got an opportunity to meet one of the clones.

“This is Captain Rex,” Ahsoka chirped. She beamed up at the taller man - he’d removed his helmet and was peering at Theresa with dark eyes. He immediately struck Theresa as a no-nonsense military type, with his rigid posture and hard features. Yet, his eyes twinkled with a mirth similar to Obi-Wan’s. 

_ And he’s attractive, too.  _

_ Which means they’re all attractive. _

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. General Kenobi told me of your bravery on Grievous’ ship - _ thank you _ ,” Theresa shook his firm, gloved hand. Rex switched his helmet from beneath one arm to the other before ducking his head and adding, “Excuse me. General Skywalker requested me on the bridge. Ah, Theresa, was it?” 

“Y-yes,” Theresa stammered. She puffed out her chest a bit, smiling sweetly at Rex. Immediately, his eyes softened, and now it was  _ him _ who seemed put off. But in a good way. Very, very aware that Ahsoka was giving them both puzzled looks, Theresa said, “See you around, Rex.” 

“Likewise.”

Theresa watched the Clone commander shuffle past and hurriedly make his way towards the bridge. 

“I’ve...never seen Rex act like that,” Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, before seemingly dropping it and shrugging it away. “Weird. I wonder what Anakin needs him for?”

“Important military matters?” Theresa scrunched her shoulders. “I, uh, wouldn’t know.”

“I could feel it through the force. He was flustered….” 

“Ahsoka…” 

“What?” Ahsoka laughed as they continued walking. “I mean, listen, I know we’re different species and all, but you  _ are _ really pretty…”

“To  _ you _ ,” Theresa grimaced. 

“Oh, c’mon,” Ahsoka rounded on Theresa and seemed to take a step back and look her up and down. “Going off what I know about you humans, nice skin, nice hair, nice lips, nice eyes...those are valued. And you have all of those. Why would Rex not be attracted to you?”

“I don’t know if he’s into people like me.” 

“People like you? What,  _ human _ ?” 

“My-,” Theresa snorted. She didn’t really know how to go about explaining the concept of race to Ahsoka. It was messy, and complicated, and yet another reminder of how backwards Earth was compared to the rest of the galaxy - part of her wondered the extent of bigotry outside of Earth, and what forms it took. “You know, it’s not important. Nevermind.”

“Captain Rex is a by-the-book type of clone, anyway,” Ahsoka shrugged. 

“What, clones aren’t allowed to have partners?” 

“Protocol. No, uh, fraternizing.”

_ Just like the Jedi.  _ Theresa kept the thought to herself and instead nodded. She and Ahsoka finally came to a stop near their quarters, with Ahsoka gesturing towards Theresa’s own room. 

“You get your own space. It’s not much, but it’s something. Coruscant is about a two-day hyperspace jump,” Ahsoka smiled. “If there’s anything you need, I’m down the hall. So are Obi-Wan and Anakin.”

“Thank you,” Theresa smiled softly. “I appreciated the tour.”

“Oh, it’s the least I could do. This is all so new to you, I...I thought I’d try and make things more comfortable. Sleep well.”

Ahsoka shuffled away, Theresa watching her until she turned a corner and was out of sight. 

The room wasn’t spacious, but it was enough, just as Ahsoka had said. A small desk area with a single chair on one side, and a bed built into the wall on the other. Theresa slipped her bag from her shoulders and let it sit on the desk, opting to crawl into bed. Inside the ship, there was no telling what time it was - her stomach was full from the brief meal she’d been treated to during Ahsoka’s tour, and she felt drowsy. 

_ “Rest. You are exhausted.” _

“Shut up,” Theresa mumbled, though Vitiate was right. A nap wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

“Fear that the girl will betray us, you do?”

Obi-Wan peered at the flickering, blue hologram of Master Yoda. The small, green Jedi was sitting, walking stick abandoned by his side. He seemed to be deep in thought as he spoke.

“ _ I _ don’t fear it.  _ Windu _ fears it,” Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “I do not sense evil in Theresa. I sense evil in  _ Vitiate _ , and he is still a threat, no matter how weak he may be at this time. Surely there is a way...somehow...that we can separate Vitiate from Theresa without causing her harm?”

“Two souls have joined. No reversing it, there is. Learn to control it -  _ him _ , the girl must.”

“She comes from a planet with  _ no _ force users. _ No _ Jedi. She is well beyond padawan age, and I fear that if she is to be accepted into the Order, that her presence will cause unrest,” Obi-Wan ran a hand down his face. Yoda peered at him sympathetically, but it didn’t ease his anxieties. He’d briefly seen Theresa walking alongside Ahsoka. The two girls had been talking. Laughing. Smiling. 

The thought of such a dark, despicable creature like Vitiate living inside of her sent chills down his spine. 

“Displayed her abilities, has she?” 

“She stopped an entire ship from crashing. It was as if she’d had years of experience,” Obi-Wan replied. “You’ve heard the stories about Vitiate. You know the legends…” 

“Yes,” Yoda hummed. He sat back and closed his eyes. “Planets, stripped of the force. Built an Empire, Vitiate did.”

After a moment, Obi-Wan said, “I’m speaking to you first, before I reach Coruscant, so that you can inform the rest of the council. And the Chancellor.”

“Informed, they all have been. Communicated to us first, Windu did,” Yoda gave a cheeky smile. 

“I’m sure Windu has given his input. I’ll give mine,” Obi-Wan sat back. “I believe Theresa should be welcomed into the order. For her own safety.”

“A compromise, we will have to reach. Left unsupervised, Theresa cannot,” Yoda seemed perturbed for a moment, but the look quickly disappeared. “Discuss further once you reach Coruscant, we will.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan ducked his head. “We will.” 

Yoda’s hologram flickered away, leaving Obi-Wan in his dimly lit quarters. 

There was a knock at his door. Obi-Wan immediately knew who it was - he could sense Anakin’s presence anywhere - and he allowed his former padawan inside without hesitation. 

“Our precious cargo is secured,” Anakin waved a hand and leaned against the wall. Obi-Wan swiveled in his chair to look at him. “Alex and Theresa are both in their quarters.”

“Good,” Obi-Wan let out a sigh. “Now  _ you _ should get some rest.”

“Hey, you and I have  _ barely  _ caught up. You haven’t told me about your  _ Edal escapade _ .”

“It wasn’t an escapade. I crashed,” Obi-Wan snorted. “I hardly got to see the sights, anyway.” 

“Ah. Maybe another time,” Anakin replied. “So, how exactly does Theresa play into this?”

Obi-Wan stiffened. While Anakin knew that the artifact had been destroyed, he had no idea about it’s contents. There just hadn’t been enough time for Obi-Wan to brief him of the situation privately. 

_Now_ , he had time.

“The artifact that you and I were after - it was destroyed. However, what was inside...made its way into Theresa,” Obi-Wan said. “Vitiate, a dark lord of the Sith, now shares a consciousness with Theresa…” 

“Uh...how dark exactly are we talking?” 

“One of the most powerful Sith in recorded history. An emperor. Not much else is known about him,” Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “Theresa is...Theresa. Whole. Unblemished. But she possesses some of Vitiate’s abilities, and from what she’s told me, he can communicate with her directly.”

“It sounds like we need to find a way to seperate them,” Anakin furrowed his brow.

“We can’t. There is no way,” Obi-Wan felt his hand curl into a fist. The thought of Vitiate residing inside Theresa’s body forever was sickening, but he knew there was really no other choice. “To kill Vitiate, we have to kill  _ her _ .”

“That’s not an option,” Anakin said immediately. 

“Unfortunately, in a situation like this...we cannot discount any options. The Jedi have never faced a threat so severe, yet so intangible. Vitiate could become a bigger threat than even the Separatists themselves, if he so wished to.”

“What about…” Anakin thought for a moment. “Diplomacy?” 

_ " _ _ Diplomacy?”  _

“I know. It’s crazy, coming from me. But, Vitiate  _ needs _ Theresa. And, like you said, he’s weak-”

“Anakin, he’s Sith-”

“I know. I know, but he’s also human. Or, was. He needs things, just like anyone else. Maybe you could...talk to him? Through Theresa? The council, I mean-” 

“Out of the question. I don’t want him gaining any more control over Theresa,” Obi-Wan shook his head. “She’s been through enough. I can’t ask that of her.” 

Anakin raised his hands in a placating gesture. He took a step back, and the door to Obi-Wan’s quarters slid open. “I’m just trying to offer solutions. Thanks for briefing me.” 

“Anakin, this does  _ not _ leave this room. I want to keep this between a select few - not even Ahsoka needs to be made aware of the full situation. Theresa’s life could be in jeopardy if such news were to become widespread.”

“Understood. Keeping my lips sealed,” Anakin winked. 

The door slid shut, and he was gone, leaving Obi-Wan in silence once more.

* * *

When Theresa awoke the next morning, the massive ship felt undeniably still. The engines were no longer whirring and she could hear commotion from outside her door. 

Theresa rose and dressed as modestly, wrapping her silk scarf around her head for good measure. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door, stopping when it slid open to reveal Obi-Wan. 

“We’ve arrived.”

Theresa gulped and nodded. Slinging her bag across her shoulder, she stuck closely to Obi-Wan as they headed towards the front end of the ship. Theresa could see what she assumed was Coruscant through the thick windows, and she had to stop herself from gasping - the planet was stunningly beautiful yet horrifyingly industrial. Buildings stretched as far as the eye could see, and the skyscrapers that dominated the skyline were probably twice the size of even the tallest building back on Earth. She saw no green.

“You’ll get used to it,” Obi-Wan said, as if reading her mind. 

“I’m not a city girl,” Theresa murmured. Obi-Wan chuckled and reached around to squeeze her shoulder - Theresa leaned into his touch as she matched his pace. 

They were picked up by a shuttle and brought straight to the Senate Building - the Chancellor had insisted, Obi-Wan explained, that he meet with them all  _ first _ . Based on the slight eye-roll he gave, Theresa was starting to wonder if there was some sort of animosity between the Jedi and this “Chancellor,” though she didn’t ask. It was Anakin who reassured her, however.

“Palpatine is a kind man. Plus, I’m sure Alex will do most of the talking,” Anakin gestured to the man in question. Alex gave a small smile and raised his thumbs in agreement. 

The Senate Building was grand and sprawling - they rode up, up, up on an elevator until they reached Palpatine’s office. It was an alien that greeted them at the door - and unlike Ahsoka, there was no doubt that he was an alien. He was hulking, towering over both Alex and Theresa, his skin a deep blue. The horns atop his head only amplified his height and he was dressed quite regally - donned in robes and holding a staff adorned at its top with a gold figure that Theresa could not recognize. 

Instinctively, Theresa slunk away as he welcomed them into the Chancellor’s office. 

The Chancellor himself, thankfully, was as human as he could be - older, with an unassuming face and regal posture. He rose from his desk and greeted the group with a smile. 

“Master Yoda has informed me that your mission was a success,” Palpatine clasped his hands together, eyes scanning the group. “And with minimal losses.”

“Edal is secured. And we brought a diplomat,” Anakin stepped aside and gestured to Alex. “Well, a proxy diplomat.”

Alex chuckled, stepping forward and simply nodding his head at the Chancellor - Theresa could see him briefly consider going to shake hands, but then decide against it - and said, “It’s an honor to meet you. As you probably heard, I am here on behalf of Ben Halcrove and the United States government, as well as the United Nations. We’re a...coalition, of sorts.”

“And who is your friend?” 

Theresa seized up, remaining deathly still as Palpatine’s eyes fell upon her. While he had been staring at Alex with casual interest, Theresa could see his eyes slightly narrow and his lips curl into a smile when he looked at her. The expression was so slight that for a moment, Theresa wondered if she was just imagining it - nevertheless, nervousness was threatening to overtake her. 

“This is Theresa,” Obi-Wan saved her. “She saved my life when I crashed on her planet and was an integral part of helping to drive the Separatists away from Edal. I saw it fit that she be a second representative of her planet.”

Palpatine tilted his head to the side. “Is that so? A fine representative she is, then,” he rounded his desk and came to stand before Theresa. “If it is indeed true that you assisted our troops in defeating Dooku, I must thank you.”

Theresa’s brown eyes met Palpatine’s soft blue ones. He was nice. He was being nice - of course, it was most likely protocol, but still. He was being nice to her.

“No problem,” Theresa said. “I wanted to help.”

“Of course you did. Your planet was under attack,” Palpatine stepped back. “From what I’ve been told, Edal’s defenses were no match for the Separatists?” 

“We don’t...exactly  _ have _ interplanetary defenses,” Alex said sheepishly. “Our planet consists of nation-states, each with their own independence. While several of these nations do have weapons that could most likely destroy, say, a low-flying starship, the result of using such weapons are... _ catastrophic _ .”

Palpatine raised stark white eyebrows, before gliding back around to his desk. He let out a sigh and took a seat, surveying the group in front of him. 

“Our next step must be to establish negotiations between Edal and the Republic. The quicker we do so, the quicker we can provide Edal with security against the Separatists - that is, if Edal decides it wishes to join the Republic and our efforts against the Separatists.”

“We don’t have weapons to offer-”

“Every planet has something to offer,” Palpatine smiled. “If Theresa here is indicative enough.” 

Theresa shrank against Obi-Wan’s side as Palpatine’s gaze passed over her once more. 

“Now,” Palpatine let the palms of his hands rest against his desk. “The Viceroy and I would like to discuss some things with Alex before we bring this before the Senate.” 

“Yes, Chancellor,” Mace Windu gave a slight bow of the head, though he seemed even more eager than Theresa to leave. Obi-Wan and Theresa followed close behind him, with Anakin and Palpatine exchanging looks before Anakin gathered his padawan and took his leave. Alex stayed, and the last Theresa saw was him hesitantly taking a seat before the Chancellor. 

Their next stop was the Jedi Temple - a grand building that was rather barren looking and unassuming from the outside, save for the spires atop its base. Once again, Theresa was glued to Obi-Wan’s side - everything was overwhelming, and it was as if her brain was working overdrive just to keep up. 

This was where her fate would be decided, Theresa realized. Not in the Chancellor’s office, but here. The tension was palpable as Obi-Wan and Mace Windu escorted Theresa to meet the council - they’d parted ways with Ahsoka and Anakin earlier on. 

The council consisted of an array of humans and aliens, the most familiar being an alien that seemed to belong to the same species as Ahsoka. As she looked around at all the human and non-human faces, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu went to take their seats, leaving Theresa in the circular center of the room. 

“Standing before you is the girl responsible for saving my life,” Obi-Wan addressed the whole room, a small smile on his lips. “Master Yoda-”

“Taken that into consideration, the council has,” a small, big-eared, green little alien - Yoda - spoke with calm reassurance. “Discussed this, we have, and a decision, we have made.”

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat while Mace Windu leaned forward, eyes narrowed. He said boldly, “She  _ cannot _ be allowed into the Order-”

“She won’t,” Yoda said curtly. As Theresa looked around once more, she realized that two of the seats were empty - instead they were filled by virtual holograms of their regular occupants. 

“She is overwhelmed,” the female, tentacled alien said. Her voice was smooth and soft. 

“I’ve never...I don’t know,” Theresa gnawed on her lower lip and shifted her feet. “I came here because Obi-Wan convinced me that it was the right thing to do. I didn’t ask for any of this. I didn’t ask for-”

“We  _ understand _ , child,” one of the holograms - an amphibious looking alien with goggles and a mask covering his lower half - said. “Our decision is based on what we believe is best for you.”

Mace Windu looked as if he wanted to speak, but a sharp, rather acidic glance from Obi-Wan made him hold his tongue. 

“Join the Order, you will not,” Yoda spoke up, his voice filling the room. 

“ _ What _ -” Obi-Wan lurched forward.

“She  _ will _ be placed under the tutelage of Master Yoda,” the amphibious hologram boomed. Theresa’s blood ran cold when she saw both Mace Windu and Obi-Wan reel back in alarm. “We understand that the creature inside of her is dangerous. It is in her, and all of our, best interest that she learns to  _ control _ that creature. However, for the safety of the Order...she will not lead the path of a Jedi.” 

Inside Theresa’s head, and for the first time since landing on Coruscant, she heard Vitiate give a booming laugh. 

“So I’m training, but I’m not...you’re not making me a ‘Jedi’?” Theresa narrowed her eyes. “What the hell does that even mean-”

“It means no lightsaber,” Obi-Wan grumbled. 

“Teach her the ways of the force, I will,” Yoda said. “Guide her.”

Obi-Wan seemed to think for a moment. Theresa could see him become defeated - there was no arguing. This was a compromise. The only compromise. 

_ “There are things they are not telling you,” _ Vitiate hissed.

“I know,” Theresa murmured, though her lips barely moved. 


	7. Enter the Master

“I hope you understand the Council’s decision,” Obi-Wan glanced down at the smooth Temple floor. “It’s not...it’s not what I would have done, but it’s for the best.”

Theresa could tell that he was anxious - they were walking slowly through the Temple, Obi-Wan having given Theresa short tour of the main parts of the large building. The place, similarly to the Senate Offices, was grand and vast. This was the main meeting, training, and living space of the Jedi - their home - and a place that Theresa was to become familiar with. 

“I’m okay with it,” Theresa said quietly. “It was just...a bit overwhelming.”

“Did _he_ say anything?”

“Nothing much. Just the same old thing,” Theresa replied. “Antagonizing things. I’m used to it.”

Obi-Wan looked troubled, but he did not voice whatever opinion he had. Instead, he said, “You’re to meet Yoda up in the meditation chamber. It would be my pleasure to escort you there,” he smiled. “If you’re agreeable to it?”

“Quite the gentlemen you are,” Theresa’s lip quirked into a smile. She stuck close to his side as they headed towards the training grounds - Theresa was acutely aware of the stares she was receiving. Her jeans and sweatshirt were a stark contrast to the robes and tunics worn by the various Jedi meandering through the temple. 

“Master Yoda is the best of us,” Obi-Wan began. “He is compassionate, and kind. He will train you well.”

“I believe you. I just - I wish it were you,” Theresa replied.

“I know,” Obi-Wan gave a solemn look as they entered what appeared to be an elevator and began making their way up. “But I’m a general for a reason. I have to be out on the battlefield - I wouldn’t rest well knowing that I dragged you into this war even further than I already have.”

“You didn’t drag me into anything, Obi-Wan. I told you - it was _my_ choice. My choice to help you, my choice to come here…”

“I know, I know-”

“I don’t regret it,” Theresa said immediately. She stepped closer, reaching out to squeeze Obi-Wan’s hand. “I don’t regret meeting you-”

The lift door slid open. Theresa snatched her hand away immediately and found herself staring at a familiar face - Anakin was standing opposite, arms crossed over his broad chest. 

“This is our stop!” Obi-Wan said, his voice unusually high pitched. “I was just escorting Theresa to meet with Master Yoda-”

“I just got done speaking with him,” Anakin jerked his thumb in the direction of what Theresa assumed to be the meditation chamber. He had a mischievous look on his face, his eyes darting between Theresa and Obi-Wan. “I’ll meet you downstairs, Obi-Wan. We’re heading out soon.”

Theresa and Obi-Wan stepped out of the lift, while Anakin stepped inside. Anakin was still looking back and forth between Theresa and his former master, even as the door slid shut. 

Confused, Theresa raised her eyebrows. Obi-Wan gave a sigh, ducking his head and stepping forward. Softly, he said, “We might not be seeing each other for a few days. Anakin and I have been called to investigate the disappearance of a Clone security force on a planet called Orto Plutonia - it shouldn’t take very long, the disappearance could just be a case of faulty communications.”

Sudden anxiety gripped Theresa’s heart, but she quelled it. She could do this. It wasn’t like this was the worst thing she’d experienced since discovering the existence of aliens. 

“Stay safe,” Theresa reached out once more and grasped Obi-Wan’s hand, this time determined not to let go. “Please. For me.”

“I will,” Obi-Wan replied. “I will try and keep in touch, should our mission go on longer than planned.”

“Thank you,” Theresa let out a breath. “I think...I think I’ll be okay here.”

“You will. You’re safe here, Theresa. I promise you,” Obi-Wan squeezed Theresa’s hand. It wasn’t enough - Theresa threw herself into his arms. He returned the embrace with vigor, seemingly content to just hold Theresa - it was agony, having to pull away, but inevitable. Obi-Wan gave a cough, straightened out his robes, and simply bowed his head in a slight goodbye. 

There were no other words spoken. Theresa watched Obi-Wan go before turning to the meditation room - she entered the small space cautiously, finding that Yoda was indeed waiting for her. He was resting atop a circular, cushioned seat, his walking stick resting on the floor next to him. The room was dark, save for streaks of light filtering in through a large, bar-like window, concealing parts of Yoda’s face. 

The door slid shut behind Theresa, and she tentatively took her own seat. It wasn’t until she did so that Yoda spoke.

“Glad you are well, I am. Uncomfortable before the council, you seemed.”

“I was,” Theresa said honestly. “I was scared, even though I shouldn’t have been-”

“A typical reaction to such a situation, it was,” Yoda blinked and leaned forward. “Content with our decision?”

“Yes. I think I understand it.”

Yoda gave a light hum. “Understanding is the first step. The next, accepting.”

“I’ve accepted it. I’ve accepted all of this,” Theresa tried to keep the hostile edge off her voice. She wasn’t sure of Yoda’s intentions - the shadows made it hard to make out his exact facial expression, or lack thereof. She saw one of his ears twitch as he shifted in his seat a bit.

“Conflict, I sense, in you.”

Theresa suddenly felt tiny, despite the fact that she was much, much bigger than Yoda. The little green Jedi was peering at her curiously.

“I didn’t ask for any of this. I was just doing what I thought was right. Helping Obi-Wan. I don’t want Vitiate’s powers-”

“Nothing can be done about that, there is.”

“I know.”

“Mysterious ways, does the force work. _chosen_ , you might have been,” Yoda reached over and gently patted his three-clawed hand against the cushion of his seat. “Adjust your position.”

Theresa stared, before she realized what he meant - he wanted her to sit with her legs crossed and her back straight. Hesitantly, she did so, watching Yoda watch her. 

“Good. Communicate with Vitiate, you will. Your first lesson, this will be.”

“You want me to - talk to him? Voluntarily?”

Yoda hummed. He closed his eyes, and Theresa immediately knew that he wanted her to do the same.

“Willing, you must be. _Breathe_.”

Theresa gnawed on her lower lip before finally forcing her muscles to relax. The air around her was deathly quiet, the atmosphere serene. She tried to reach out to Vitiate directly, finding him tucked into the recesses of her mind. 

Theresa’s eyes snapped open. She was once more resting upon a familiar hovering stone platform - the clouds around her were light, sky itself its usual brilliant blue. When she looked over, she saw Vitiate sitting in his brilliant gold and silver armor, mimicking her cross-legged position. 

He looked haggard. Tired. He had a scowl on his face. 

“Have you come to ask for my help?”

“No,” Theresa did not move. Instead, she tried to keep her nerves calm. He couldn’t hurt her. She knew that. He couldn’t hurt her without hurting himself. 

“You are _learning_ ,” Vitiate read the thought as easily as one would read a book. “Did the green little _imp_ send you to try and win favors?”

“No,” Theresa said again, strongly. “He sent me to talk to you.”

“What about?”

“Whatever is in my head. Although, you already know what that is,” Theresa let her hands lay flat against her thighs. “We have to work something out, you and I.”

“Perhaps I enjoy riding along in your subconscious. Perhaps I’ve come to accept my newfound position,” Vitiate’s cloak was pillowed around him like a pool of water. His powerful, sharp golden eyes bore into Theresa. “ _Perhaps_ I’ve come to realize that my host is weak. Puny. Insignificant-”

“ _Stop_ ,” Theresa’s voice seemed to reverate through open air. “I’m not here to listen to you insult me.”

“Then _what are you here for?_ ” 

“Your power,” Theresa replied coolly. She kept her posture rigid and her eyes straight forward - Vitiate seemed, for the first time, taken aback, as if her confidence had startled him. “I need it.”

“Asking permission? How... _unusual_ for you,” Vitiate’s lips curled into a smile. “So you’ve finally come to understand that your connection with the force is _unnatural._ ” 

“It is, but I don’t care. We _need_ each other,” Theresa replied. “And that requires compromise. So, we compromise.”

“Such the diplomat,” Vitiate spat. “You being my host does not make you deserving of my abilities.”

“I need to train. Get stronger. Maybe you’ll get stronger, too,” Theresa leaned forward. “I know that’s all you want. Power. If I have power, so do you.”

Vitiate’s eyes seemed to become lit with flecks of gold and red. 

“ _I_ _ndeed_ ,” he purred. “ _It does_.”

Theresa’s eyes snapped open. She was no longer on the smooth stone surface of the hovering platform, but on a cushion. The vision fell away as quickly as it had appeared - yanked from one conversation and into another. 

Yoda was watching, eyes soft, waiting for Theresa to adjust. It was hard - her talk with Vitiate had seemed so tangible. The clouds, the sky, all _real_. After about a minute, Theresa uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, letting her elbows rest against her thighs. 

“I’ll never get used to that. Never.”

“Unfamiliar you are, with the force,” Yoda said softly. “A peculiar, remarkable thing, it is.”

“Oh, I know. I’ve _seen_ it,” Theresa let out a sigh. She and Yoda sat in silence for a few moments until Theresa managed to muster the strength to ask the burning question. “Why me? I mean, why did you...why did _you_ choose _me_?”

“As opposed to Obi-Wan?”

“I suppose. He was surprised by the choice.”

Yoda’s ears lowered slightly. He was hesitating, as if unsure of how to properly answer the question. “The answer, you already know.”

“It’s because of _him_ ,” Theresa could only come up with one reason. “You’re scared of him-”

“Not fear. We are _cautious._ ”

“It all looks the same to me,” Theresa snorted. “I know I can’t separate myself from Vitiate. I know that. I’m _not_ him - I don’t even know him, know his history-”

“Part of you, he is. Escape it, you cannot.”

Theresa rubbed the back of her neck. It was taking everything in her power not to be annoyed with the little green Jedi, even though Theresa knew that he was just being honest. He wanted to help. She did not sense the same hostility in Yoda that she had felt in Mace Windu. 

“That’s what I told him,” Theresa chuckled. “When we talked just a minute ago. I tried to get him to see reason - that we need each other. We have to live with each other. There has to be...-”

“- _Balance_ ,” Yoda finished. “Taken your first steps, you have. Begun, your training has.”

Theresa smiled.

* * *

With Obi-Wan and Anakin off-world and Ahsoka nowhere to be found, Alex was the closest familiar face she saw as she made her way towards the northern entrance of the temple. He was waiting for her, looking ridiculously out of place in his pressed suit amongst armed guards and robed Jedi - Theresa made a mental note to get more planetary-appropriate clothes when she had the chance. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Theresa smiled at the older man, who appeared rather flustered. “Onto a meeting with the council?”

“No - I’m here for you, actually. I thought...I thought it would be nice to at least see a face from Earth.”

“I can understand that,” Theresa chuckled. “But you also came to tell me about your talk with the Chancellor, right? Because I really want to know about that.”

Alex pursed his lips, and then, in a low voice, said, “Fucking _terrifying._ ”

“Oh c’mon!” Theresa prodded. Alex snorted and raised his arms in a placating gesture. “I couldn’t have been _that_ bad - hell, you’re a _diplomat_. Halcrove was there, wasn’t he?”

“He was. It was still scary. The Chancellor is nice enough, but he’s a politician, through and through,” Alex replied. “You never know what their angle might be.”

“He’s human. There really isn’t a big difference between him and some bigwig on Capitol Hill,” Theresa nudged Alex’s arm. “It’s the same as it is back home. Just...everything is bigger.”

Alex’s eyes wandered as he took in the massive Temple ceiling, the towering spires. “Yeah. Bigger.”

“This is life now, Alex.”

“You seem to be adjusting much better than I am.”

“You just have to trick your mind into thinking this is all normal.”

“Are you sure one of those ‘Jedi’ didn’t get into your head? I’ve heard they can do that…” Alex trailed off. “I mean, listen, I won’t say that I’m not trying to adjust…”

“As long as you're trying, that’s all that matters. Who knows, Halcrove might call you back home,” Theresa tried to sound reassuring. “Once things get established...whatever Senators get elected will do the work.”

“ _If_ we even decide to join the Republic,” Alex huffed. 

“You don’t think we will?”

“I don’t know. Halcrove didn’t sound confident...neither did the UN rep. There are _so_ many problems on Earth, Theresa. I don’t know if the world is even ready-the Chancellor is addressing our planet, formally.”

“Like a worldwide broadcast?”

“Something like that. Just to ease tensions - let people know that they’re dealing with humans, not facehuggers,” Alex chuckled. After a moment, he seemed to think. “Oh, God, you know what - facehuggers could _totally_ exist now-”

“Let’s not talk about that,” Theresa raised a hand. Her experiences with non-humans had been limited so far, and she really didn’t want to think about what nasty, non-sentient creatures could exist out in the wide, wide galaxy. “Listen, Alex, I’m sure everything went fine in that meeting. You made your case. It’s up to the Chancellor and Halcrove to figure this out, now.”

“Yeah. I guess I just felt that I was out of my league…”

“I’m having the same issue. Trust me.”

“To be honest,” Alex began, “I was intimidated by you, at first. It’s why I didn’t really talk to you much. You sort of scared me.”

“ _Scared_ you?” 

“Yeah,” Alex said. “I was scared. I don’t know much about you, but I know what you can do. I’ve _seen_ it.”

Theresa felt her blood run cold. Of course Alex would know - though she wasn’t sure to what _extent_. 

“I’m like Obi-Wan, and Anakin. I have this...power. I don’t know how, or why,” Theresa murmured. “I have to learn how to control it.”  
“Control is good,” Alex gulped and nodded. “I’m sorry if I offended you, I uh...I didn’t know how to phrase it-”

“You’ve seen some freaky shit. I don’t blame you for being scared,” Theresa chuckled. “The thing is, I’m kind of scared to. Even with my powers.”

“That...makes me feel better.”

“Listen, we’ll get through this,” Theresa nudged Alex with her elbow. “Together.”

“Yeah. _Together._ ”


	8. What You Feel

Yoda’s next invigorating lesson included a meditation session and then, much to Theresa’s interest, free-range of the Jedi Archives, something Theresa was surprised she was even being allowed to do. The Archives, Yoda had explained, contained records, maps, historical texts, and what was basically the history of the Jedi and the Sith. 

“Understand Vitiate yourself, you must,” Yoda had said. “ _Here_ is his history.”

Theresa gulped and looked around at the vast shelves. Much to her annoyance, Yoda didn’t even instruct her on where to begin - the little green Jedi just wished her good luck and disappeared. 

“ _Shit_ ,” Theresa gazed, wide eyed, at the expanse of records before her. The place had the air of a library - quiet, reserved, though instead of shelves, the place was packed of what appeared to be digital copies. It was all so new, so confusing, that Theresa didn’t realize she’d been standing dead still for a solid five minutes until someone coughed to grab her attention.

“Are you lost?” 

Yoda had mentioned Jocasta Nu, and Theresa could tell from the woman’s kind, yet strong gaze, her robes and her posture, that this was indeed who Yoda had been speaking about. 

“I…” Theresa stammered. The older woman cocked an eyebrow, and Theresa said, “I was sent here by Yoda...to research Sith…”

“Well, whatever it is you’re looking for, I’m sure you’ll find,” Jocasta nodded her head. “Is there anything specific?”

“Uh…” Theresa clenched her teeth. “Darth Vitiate. Anything about him. Just...anything.”

“Ah! The ancient Sith Emperor,” Jocasta sucked in a breath. “He was a _vile_ creature.”

“I’ve heard,” Theresa murmured. Her eyes wandered over to one of the computers, and she absently walked over. As she sat down, Jocasta came to stand by her side. 

“Vitiate - Valkorian, as some called him, as he had many names, carved a path of destruction through the galaxy,” Jocasta murmured. “He was considered the closest thing to a deity at the time.”

“All that power,” Theresa’s eyes flitted over the screen in front of her. “Yet he somehow was defeated?”

“There are different accounts of his death, none of which are certain.”

Theresa gnawed on her lower lip. She glanced up at Jocasta and said to the older woman, “Thank you. This gives me a good starting spot...I think I can do this on my own.”

“If you have questions, either a droid or a librarian will help you,” Jocasta gave a slight bow, robes swishing as she turned and walked away. 

Theresa didn’t know how many hours she sat and poured through file after file of Jedi history. Most concerned Vitiate, others didn’t. The Sith Emperor was a terrifying read - while none of the entries were absolute, they spoke of a jaw-dropping power. The most shocking was that Vitiate, at the very least, was something other than human. An entity. A creature. 

_A monster._

A monster who stripped an entire planet of the force. A monster who could hop from body to body, split its consciousness between beings - a monster who was not dead, but alive, and living in Theresa’s head.

“Maybe you’re just a remnant,” Theresa murmured. “Maybe you’ll fizzle out, and die.”

" _And you lose what little power you have?”_

“I don’t need your power.”

_“Yet you crawled to me earlier, begging for it-”_

Theresa’s fist clenched, but before she could give a reply, a shadow fell over her.

“Theresa?” Ahsoka’s voice was light and happy. “What are you doing here?”

Theresa quickly closed the files she’d been reading, standing up to greet Ahsoka. She said, “I’m just doing some research. Yoda’s orders.”

“Huh,” Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. “Research on?”

“Sith stuff,” Theresa dodged the question to the best of her ability. “Jedi stuff, too. Just making sure that I’m well read on your history and everything…”

“That’s a smart idea!” Ahsoka smiled. She leaned against the edge of the table - she seemed to be distracted, her eyes darting around the library. Theresa watched her, eyes narrowed.

“Are...you okay?” 

“Oh, yeah!” Ahsoka laughed and scratched the back of her neck. “I guess I should tell you - I’m here on Yoda - the council’s - orders as well. Jedi stuff.”

“You gonna...tell me what that ‘Jedi stuff’ is?” Theresa questioned. 

“I can’t,” Ahsoka said, remorse clear in her tone. It’s important business and...no offense, but you’re not a Jedi. It’s not that I don’t trust you, it’s just that...I’d feel guilty, you know?”

“I get you,” Theresa chuckled. “You do whatever it is you need to do - I’ll just be here reading.”

“Does Jocasta know? The Temple is on high alert right now-”

“She knows,” Theresa replied. The library, Theresa realized, was surprisingly empty. She could see no one else but Ahsoka and a few droids. She realized that she’d been so absorbed in her reading that she most likely hadn’t heard people leave. “If the Temple is on alert, I should probably go find Master Yoda…”

“I’ll walk with you to the exit!” Ahsoka smiled. “Well, escort you. I’m on guard duty.”

“You sure you don’t wanna tell me what it is you’re doing here?”

“Let’s just say there’s the possibility that someone will try and take something from here. It’s my job to make sure that doesn’t happen,” Ahsoka glanced around as Theresa matched her step. “Easy stuff.”

“I wouldn’t say ‘easy’,” Theresa grimaced. “I mean, for you, I’m sure…”

“Well, you’re force sensitive,” Ahsoka winked. 

Theresa blanched. “How did you know-”

“Theresa,” Ahsoka said slowly. “Master Yoda wouldn’t just train _anyone._ There must be something about you that he likes.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that…” 

“Plus, you’re a special case. So it makes sense,” Ahsoka shrugged. “To be honest, I’m surprised they didn’t stick you with Master Windu. You know, considering that apparently he doesn’t think to kindly of you for some reason.”

“I’ve noticed,” Theresa mumbled. 

As they walked, Theresa’s eyes shifted to a large, green, hulking alien dressed in Jedi robes. He bypassed Ahsoka and Theresa, with Ahsoka doing a double take before stopping, turning, and hurrying back over to the creature. Theresa watched the interaction from off to the side, eyes focused on the alien’s body language. He appeared to be in a rush and waved Ahsoka off rather rudely. 

_“Okay_ ,” Ahsoka pressed her lips together as she rejoined Theresa. “He wasn’t in the mood to talk.”

Something felt _off_.

It was a gut feeling, one she’d felt before. This time, though, it was deeper. More intense. As Ahsoka began to walk, Theresa stood still. 

“What’s wrong?” Ahsoka asked, concerned.

“Something is wrong,” Theresa’s heart pounded. “I think...I think it may have something to do with whatever it is you’re here to guard. I think someone _bad_ is here…”

“Someone _bad_? Like who?” Ahsoka reached out to clasp Theresa’s shoulder. “Do you have a name? A face? Anything?”

“ _N-no_ ,” Theresa shook her head. “I can just _feel_ it. It’s the force, I guess...I don’t know. This has only happened one other time…”

Ahsoka looked at the ground as she thought of what to do. Then, in a low voice, she said, “Get out of here and go find Master Yoda. I’ll handle this-”

“ _No_. I’m not leaving you alone-”

“ _I_ can fight, _you_ can’t. It’s dangerous, Theresa,” Ahsoka went to push past, but Theresa stopped her. “ _Theresa_ -”

“I’m not leaving. I might not have a lightsaber, but I have my powers.”

Theresa watched as the young alien had no other choice but to give in. Sure, it was stubborn, but Theresa didn’t want to run this time from danger. She was ready for it. She _had_ to be. Plus, she really didn’t want to abandon Ahsoka. 

“Just stick close to me,” Ahsoka said. They headed back deeper into the Archives, Theresa right on Ahsoka’s heels. The feeling of discomfort was dwindling, but Theresa did not take that as an indication that the threat was no longer around. Ahsoka stopped, suddenly. “How about we each take an aisle - I’ll take left, you take right. We’ll do a sweep of the area and make sure everything looks normal.” 

“Okay,” Theresa nodded. She stepped back, locking eyes with Ahsoka for a brief moment before continuing down her side of the library. She began combing her way through the massive aisles of digital records, trying to keep her mind on the task at hand and not the absurdity of what she was doing. The droids seemed to be oblivious to the situation, and one even inquired if Theresa needed assistance - Theresa declined politely and the droid went on it’s way. 

Jocasta, Theresa realized, was nowhere to be seen. That was odd - throughout Theresa’s time studying, the older woman was usually patrolling the area with the discipline of a seasoned military officer. 

A shout tore Theresa from her trance - it had come from Ahsoka’s direction, on the other side of the library. As she began to rush over, a loud _bang_ caused her to skid to a halt. Smoke billowed from the vents above just as a hooded figure darted past. Theresa’s instincts kicked in and she bolted after the figure as it headed towards the library exit. 

“ _Stop_!” Theresa tried her best to sound intimidating. The figure did not even turn to acknowledge Theresa, instead hurrying down to the long hallway even faster. Theresa grit her teeth and ran, extending an arm in an attempt to stop the figure with her abilities. 

A flash of blue skin, big eyes, and sharp teeth - Theresa stumbled as a small dart embedded itself into the skin just above her collarbone. Suddenly, she couldn’t move. Her limbs went slack and she fell. She tried to scream but her lips were numb, her arms and legs and body would not respond. It was an agonizing feeling, and Theresa had to watch as her attacker turned and walked over, a sneer on his blue lips. When he spoke, his voice was a deep, almost metallic growl. 

“Next time, learn to mind your own business,” a booted foot nudged Theresa’s ribs _way_ too hard. “It’ll do you some good.”

The creature turned and walked away, leaving Theresa a motionless blob on the library floor.

* * *

Theresa’s eyes lingered on the glass vase in front of her - the flowers in it were unlike anything she’d ever seen before, a rainbow of reds and blues and yellows all attached to a single vase. They smelled beautiful, a cross between lavender and sage. The aroma was the only thing keeping Theresa’s anxiety at bay, as it gave her something to focus on. 

“After standing up to Grievous, Dooku...this is what breaks me?” Theresa snorted. From the kitchen, she heard Obi-Wan bark a laugh as he prepared dinner. 

Obi-Wan’s private quarters within the Jedi Temple were quaint, but just big enough for two. It had a homely atmosphere - it wasn’t overly fancy, with basic furniture, a refresher, and a small, private area to sleep. There was a singular, short, rectangular window that stretched across the length of the living room wall gave a nice, one-way view of Coruscant as it became bathed in the orange glow of the setting sun. 

“Cad Bane is a devious bounty hunter,” Obi-Wan gently set a cup of tea on the table in front of Theresa. “He’s escaped our capture many times. Do not feel guilty.”

“I’m just glad...nobody got hurt. And you got those children back,” Theresa said. She pulled her knees up against her chest - Obi-Wan’s couch was so, _so_ comfortable, and he’d been kind enough to drape a blanket over her shoulder. Whatever he was cooking smelled fantastic, and for the first time in a while, Theresa felt as if she were home. 

“I’m glad, too,” Obi-Wan re-entered the living room with several plates. He arranged them on the table, and as he did so, he said, “Now, on a much lighter note, I thought it appropriate that I introduce you to some intergalactic cuisine.”

“Returning the favor, huh?” Theresa chuckled. She shrugged the blanket from her shoulders and leaned forward to get a better look at the food. 

“Colo claw eggs, meiloorun fruit,” Obi-Wan pointed to a dish that looked similar to caviar, with a side of crackers, as well as a pinkish fruit that reminded Theresa of an orange. “With kommerken steak and ootoowergs.”

Theresa raised her eyebrows at the slice of meat and vegetables before her, smiling. It looked delicious. Theresa had never been a picky eater, so trying new things was easy for her - her palette would adjust. Slowly, she picked at the meat before taking a bite. It tasted similarly to venison, tough, but chewy at the same time. 

While they ate, Obi-Wan gave Theresa a rundown of what had happened on Orto Plutonia, and the territorial war that had taken place. Theresa listened with interest as he detailed how Chairman Chi Cho had been killed by the creatures that called themselves Talz. The whole ordeal sounded tedious and frightening, but Theresa was glad it had been resolved semi-peacefully - the Talz would get to keep their land and their way of life. 

To Theresa, it was amazing. To Obi-Wan, it was most likely just another day. 

“You seem tired,” Obi-Wan said after dinner. When Theresa offered to help clean, he waved her away. “Has Master Yoda been working you hard?”

“As hard as it gets. When Cad Bane attacked, I was in the library, researching Vitiate and his history...Yoda wants me to understand him more, which, I guess, makes sense...he’s in my head…”

“Possibly so you don’t underestimate him.”

“I’ve used his power. I know what he can do. I don’t want to be scared of this power, I want to understand it…” Theresa gnawed on her bottom lip. “Regardless, Vitiate and I are one. That needs to be accepted.”

“You accept it by understanding it, and embracing it,” Obi-Wan came and took a seat next to Theresa on the long couch. “That’s the first step of any Jedi. Embracing the powers that they have and figuring out how and when to use them.”

“I know, I just…” Theresa scratched her head. “It’s all so much…”

“Then don’t think about it right now. Let’s talk about something else,” Obi-Wan thought for a moment, before saying, “Although, my life isn’t that interesting outside of the Jedi Order…”

“You’re all General Kenobi, _all_ the time?”

“When I’m not, I’m ‘Master Kenobi.’”

“That’s gotta be _boring_ ,” Theresa chuckled. “You strike me as the secret partier. The guy who doesn’t smoke weed but somehow has all the weed.”

“ _Weed_?”

“It’s like a….drug. Kind of. You smoke it,” Theresa gestured. “We have it on our planet. People do it for fun.”

“I’ve never engaged in such substances,” Obi-Wan said. “I’m not opposed to it-”

“So when I visit home and you come with me, we’ll smoke?”

“I didn’t say that,” Obi-Wan huffed and crossed his arms. Theresa laughed at the scowl on his face, and after a moment, he muttered, “But I also didn’t say ‘no.’”

“I don’t think the Council would take too kindly to one of their members rolling one up.”

“They wouldn’t take too kindly to me being here, with you, but what can you do?” Obi-Wan shrugged. 

“We’re just friends having dinner,” Theresa tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice. It must have not worked, because suddenly Obi-Wan’s brows were raised and there was an unreadable expression on his face, one Theresa had never seen before. 

“Your tone suggests that you’re not happy with _just_ being friends.”  
Preparing to get a stern talking-to about the importance of keeping their friendship platonic, Theresa sunk into her seat and just shrugged, not wanting to verbally admit that yes, she still harbored feelings for the Jedi next to her. 

Instead, she felt Obi-Wan’s fingers brush against her jaw. 

“I’m not, either.”

Theresa’s head snapped to the side. Obi-Wan’s gaze was heavy, and more importantly, full of sincerity. He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, as if preparing for a speech. 

“I’ve been thinking about our last...encounter. I said that I was fearful, afraid that if I indulged you, there would be a repeat of the past,”Obi-Wan sighed. “I...no longer believe that to be the case.”

“How so?”

“Because what I feel for you is different. It’s _stronger_ ,” Obi-Wan murmured. His thumb brushed across Theresa’s full lip. “I don’t want to go my entire life without having felt you. Just _once_ …”

Theresa lunged forward and met Obi-Wan halfway, fingers carding through his hair as she kissed him. It felt proper this time - no hesitation, uncertainty. She was acutely aware of his deft fingers immediately at the hem of her shirt, and she pulled away just for a moment so that he could lift it over her head. It was Theresa who kicked off her pants so that she was nearly completely bare. 

“ _Come here_ ,” Obi-Wan grunted, tugging Theresa into his lap. She sat flush against him, straddling his waist. This time, it was Obi-Wan who decided to play with her hair, running his fingers through it, studying it, almost - he toyed with a loc before leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Theresa’s bare shoulder. She felt him unclasp her undergarment, letting the piece of fabric fall to the floor. He pinched her nipples and Theresa squealed, squirming in his lap as he laughed.

“Sensitive, aren’t you?”

“I’m not, I’ve never...I haven’t done this in a long time, I’m sorry,” Theresa went to instinctively cover her chest, but Obi-Wan stopped her. 

“I’ll go slowly.”

“Actually, going fast might be better,” Theresa leaned forward and let her forehead gently touch Obi-Wan’s. “Surprise me.”

Obi-Wan stood up - Theresa gasped, arms, flailing. She secured them around Obi-Wan’s neck as he carried her to his bed. He discarded her gently, chuckling as she attempted to come down from the sudden adrenaline rush. Her fingers curled into the sheets as she watched Obi-Wan undress, stripping without a hint of shyness. Without saying a word, he slid atop Theresa so that they were chest-to chest. He kissed her once more, long and deep. She felt wandering fingers drift down her ribcage, past her side, and then slide ever so gently past the hem of her underwear -

“ _Ah_ ,” Theresa gave a slight gasp. She quivered, limbs immediately tightening at the pleasurable, yet unfamiliar, sensation. Her hips tilted to allow the pair of rough fingers easier access to her core. 

“ _Let go_ ,” Obi-Wan murmured. “Let me take care of you…”

“ _Yes_ ,” Theresa hissed. She willed herself to relax, sinking into the warm sheets as Obi-Wan pulled away so he could pull her panties from her legs, which he then parted. He pressed his mouth against her knee, trailing soft kisses down the inside of her thighs until he could bury his tongue into her cunt. Theresa held back a scream - he had an iron grip on her legs so that she couldn’t close them around his head.

“Obi- _ah_ ... _Obi-Wan_ …” Theresa’s threaded her hands through his hair once more. He wasn’t letting up, pleasuring her with languid licks to her center. She felt the muscles in her lower abdomen clench in anticipation, and then she was bathing his tongue in her release. 

“You taste _divine_ ,” Obi-Wan moaned. He kissed the inside of her thigh one more time before settling between Theresa’s legs, his weeping cock hot and heavy against her skin. 

Theresa could only let out a breath, trailing fingers down the strong chest above her. It was safe to say that her previous, and only, male partner hadn’t been nearly as knowledgeable as the man she was with now. Obi-Wan was commanding her body with such mastery, such skill, that she would have never expected from a Jedi. 

“Fuck,” Theresa let out a breath as she felt the tip of his cock nudge her folds. _“Fuck_.”

“I’ll go slow-”

“No. No, _now_ ,” Theresa rasped. “Please. I _need_ you. _Please_.”

Obi-Wan snapped his hips forward and claimed Theresa in one long, unyielding thrust. Theresa’s loud moan was muffled as Obi-Wan kissed her, hard. Theresa didn’t have to beg - he moved, his thrust calculated and rough, but not enough that they caused discomfort. Strands of hair fell before his face and Theresa brushed them away. She was trying to grab everything - the sheets, Obi-Wan’s back, anything. They finally settled on reaching down for the swell of his ass, with Obi-Wan grunting his approval. 

Hardly any words were spoken, and none had to be. Her lover was responsive to her moans, her gasps - he’d gently kiss her neck, her lips, as he continued his leisurely, languid thrusts. It was only until he reached his peak did his grunts increase in volume and his movements became more aggressive, prompting Theresa to move her hands from his buttocks to wrap around his neck. 

It was Theresa who came first, her orgasm earth-shattering and intense enough that she swore she saw stars. Obi-Wan separated from Theresa and came moments later, letting his release paint her inner thighs and lower stomach as he moaned through grit teeth. 

“ _Obi_ ,” Theresa murmured, letting her lips press against his damp shoulder. She kissed the skin, her muscles reduced to gelatin as Obi-Wan peeled himself away in order to clean up the mess he’d made. Once he was done, he flopped back onto the bed next to Theresa and laughed.

“It’s been a long time,” he rolled over onto his back and opened his arms for Theresa, “since I’ve done that.”

Theresa immediately slid into his embrace, letting her head rest against his warm chest. “It won’t be the last, I hope.”

“We’ll see,” Obi-Wan kissed the top of Theresa’s head. “Although, I’ve already been _quite_ the irresponsible Jedi…”

“We’ll keep this between us, then,” Theresa laughed. “I don’t think you’ll have a problem with that?”

“No. Not at all.”

Theresa chuckled and pressed a kiss against his chin, before moving towards his neck. She suckled at the skin, nipped at it as Obi-Wan writhed. She laid a hand flat against his rippling pectorals, feeling the hard muscles that he’d built up from years of constant training and fighting. Once more, Theresa marveled at his beauty, and the fact that he’d chosen _her_ to be with. 

They lay in silence, with Obi-Wan eventually using the force to tug the covers up across their bodies. Theresa wasn’t even sure when he turned the lights off, bathing the apartment in darkness. By that time, she’d already closed her eyes and was on her way to sleep. 

As she did, she heard, in the distance of her subconscious, a laugh.


	9. As You Were

When she awoke the next morning, Obi-Wan was not next to her - she could hear him in the kitchen, most likely preparing something to eat. Theresa groaned, rolling over onto her stomach and letting her limbs splay out across the empty space and the sheets settle around her waist. 

After a few moments, Theresa gathered the strength to get up. Donning Obi-Wan’s discarded robe from the night before, she padded barefoot into the kitchen. She surveyed an empty room in confusion before a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Soft lips tickled her jaw, and she immediately sunk into Obi-Wan’s warm embrace.

She felt at home.

She felt  _ safe _ .

Theresa turned, still settled in Obi-Wan’s arms like she belonged there. His kisses were soft, and Theresa chuckled against his lips. 

“Morning,” Obi-Wan mumbled. “I quite like you in my clothes - though I’d prefer if you were wearing nothing at all.” 

Rough hands drifted down Theresa’s back to give her rear a little squeeze - she giggled and slipped from Obi-Wan’s embrace. He let out a sigh and leaned against the kitchen door frame. 

“I have to meet Master Yoda in a few hours,” Theresa peered at the small meal Obi-Wan had prepared. She threw a glance over her shoulder. “Tonight.  _ Tonight _ , I’ll be here, with you.” 

“ _ Good _ ,” Obi-Wan breathed. He cleared his throat and added, “I don’t know when I’ll be called onto the battlefield again...I want to spend as much time as possible with you.”

“Is that why we slept together?” Theresa made sure her tone didn’t sound accusatory, just curious. 

“The life of a Jedi can be short lived, in some cases. Our losses have only increased since this war started,” Obi-Wan gulped, approaching Theresa slowly so he could reach out and grasp her hand and bring it to his lips. “Like I said - I don’t want to go my entire life without having felt you, if only once.”

“I know. I...I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. I just...this is all so confusing…” 

“I will not abandon you, Theresa, if that is your fear. Sex is….exactly what it is. Sex,” Obi-Wan pursed his lips. “I care about you. More than my position as a Jedi allows me-”

“-And it scares you?” 

“ _ Yes _ .” 

Obi-Wan still had a hold of Theresa’s hand - Theresa didn’t want him to let it go. After a moment, she said, “You said you’ve had these feelings before, for someone else. What did you do then?” 

“I...I moved past them. We drifted apart, naturally,” Obi-Wan said. “It’s all in the past, now.”

For the first time, Theresa could tell that Obi-Wan was not telling the entire truth. She didn’t press him about it, as it was really none of her business. Despite Obi-Wan’s dedication to the Jedi Order and their principles, it didn’t surprise Theresa that, at one point, he’d had a lover. 

“I say we take this one day at a time,” Theresa smiled. She leaned up and gingerly pressed her lips against Obi-Wan’s. “It’ll be easier for the both of us...if... _ when _ you have to leave again, it’ll be easier.”

“I like that,” Obi-Wan murmured in return. 

* * *

“Elsewhere, your mind is today.”

Theresa’s eyes shot open. She didn’t know how much time had passed, and she didn’t really care. It could have been two, it could have been twenty - the dim lighting in the meditation room made focusing easier, but today, Theresa’s mind wasn’t where it needed to be. 

“I just...I’m thinking about what happened, at the library. Still shaken up from it. Stuff like that doesn’t happen on my planet. I know it’s different here…” 

“A lot, you have been through. Not enough rest, you have gotten.”

Theresa scratched the back of her neck. While Cad Bane’s face would forever haunt her subconscious, he was far less of a distraction than Obi-Wan. Two hours into her lesson with Yoda and she was already wishing to be back in his arms. The emotion was unfamiliar to Theresa, primal,  _ raw. _ Her previous lovers had been mere crushes, and Obi-Wan had definitely fit that criteria for a while, but now…

_ Don’t do it. Don’t even  _ think  _ about the ‘L’ word. _

Theresa repeated the mantra in her head. She wanted - _needed_ \- to believe it, for her own sanity, because she knew that there wasn’t a chance Obi-Wan would reciprocate such feelings. It was against everything the Order stood for and taught. 

A harmless fling between close friends was nothing.  _ Love,  _ devotion _ , _ was something else  _ entirely _ . 

“I guess you’re right. I need more sleep,” Theresa murmured. She had been told to share quarters with Ahsoka. The padawan was rarely there, due to her involvement in the war, so the area was spacious and quiet. Despite that, Theresa’s sleep schedule was erratic and when she did have time to lay down, she was oftentimes dreaming of anything and everything. 

She’d slept better in Obi-Wan’s arms than she had anywhere else. 

“Can I ask you a question, Master?”

Yoda hummed and nodded. 

“Attachment is forbidden,” Theresa said. “I know why. I read about it, in the library. But at the end of the day, humans are humans...erm, well, species are species, and every living thing needs attachment to thrive, and we fight best when we have someone to fight  _ for _ .”

“Fight for  _ all _ , the Jedi do. Not just one,” Yoda answered pointedly. “Attachment can lead to loss. Loss, anger. Anger, rage.”

“Not everyone who loses something becomes angry. Sometimes it makes people stronger,” Theresa let out a long exhale. “I don’t know...I don’t mean to harp on things I probably don’t even fully understand.”

“Centuries, I have lived. Come to me, many have.  _ You _ -,” Yoda gently raised his walking stick. “Wise, you are. Yet lost.”

“I’m billions and billions of miles from my planet. Of course I’m lost,” Theresa scoffed. 

“Find your way, you will. With help. And help you, I will.”

“Thank you,” Theresa murmured. “I’m grateful.” 

Their session continued along swimmingly. Meditation was getting easier and easier, with Theresa’s focus barely waning. Finding her “inner peace” helped keep Vitiate’s sneers at bay, and it helped to quell whatever rage that sat inside Theresa, a byproduct of Vitiate inhabiting her body. 

_ Control _ . Control was what Yoda stressed - being hyper-aware of her thoughts and the emotions they brought forth. This way, she would lessen the very real risk of becoming disoriented and confused with whether or not a feeling belonged to her, or to Vitiate. Yoda was a patient teacher, kind, though he had a sharp wit. Theresa’s training wasn’t nearly as grueling as she’d imagined, though she assumed it had something to do with the fact that she wasn’t a Jedi, and never would be. 

Still. They would be shifting into more physical exercises, soon, and Theresa knew that whether or not she could properly control her force abilities or the lightning she could shoot out of her hands would make or break whether or not the Council saw her as a true threat. 

Theresa was looking forward to it. And, for some reason, Theresa could feel that Vitiate was, too.

* * *

If there was one thing that _ repulsed _ Vitiate, Theresa realized, it was sex with Obi-Wan. He despised the Jedi, so naturally, he’d fully retreat into the back of Theresa’s mind while she and Obi-Wan were in bed. It wasn’t like Theresa ever thought of him, but every so often she’d feel his displeasure deep within her. 

That being said, that certainly wasn’t going to stop her. Not when Obi-Wan  _ felt _ so good inside of her, not when he  _ looked _ so good beneath her. 

Theresa’s palms slid up Obi-Wan’s strong chest as she rode him, savoring every little gasp, every little moan that the Jedi made. His nails were biting into her hips, raking down her thighs, though not hard enough to cause damage but hard enough that, just for a moment, it stung. 

There were hands  _ everywhere _ \- invisible hands, sliding across Theresa’s neck, down her chest, fondling her breasts and teasing her full lips. Obi-Wan was using the force masterfully, and Theresa made sure she let him know just how  _ good  _ it felt. 

“ _C’mere_ ,” Obi-Wan grunted. He reared up and clasped the back of Theresa’s neck, pulling her down and into a kiss - a kiss that muffled her screams as they both rode out earth-shattering orgasms. 

They pulled away, with Theresa nipping at Obi-Wan’s lower lip. She collapsed against him in a heap, letting out a chuckle. 

“What’s so funny?” Obi-Wan groaned. He’d thrown an arm across his forehead, and Theresa could only revel at how absolutely  _ fucked out of his mind  _ he looked. 

“You’ve ruined sex for me,” Theresa replied. “How am I supposed to ever fuck a non-force user ever again?”

Obi-Wan looked smug. He gave a deep laugh and said, “Good to know my trick worked. It takes a lot of concentration, you know, and I haven’t had much practice.”

Theresa thought for a moment. “How long has it been?” 

“Eh?” 

“How long has it been since you’ve fucked someone?”

Obi-Wan exhaled sharply through his nose. His eyes fluttered shut, and he seemed to be searching his memory. After a moment, he said, “Almost a decade.”

“No sneaking around?” Theresa hummed, and she felt Obi-Wan shift his head to lightly kiss her shoulder. 

“Hm, no,” Obi-Wan murmured against Theresa’s skin. “Quite frankly, I was busy training Anakin. He was quite the handful.”  
“He seems like he has a rebellious spirit,” Theresa smiled. “I can imagine.”

Their talk shifted from the Jedi, to Theresa’s own life. Here, in bed with Obi-Wan, was the first time in a while that she was able to be open - while she’d trusted Obi-Wan before, this was the first time she felt no anxiety disclosing sensitive information to Obi-Wan. While her childhood seemed mundane compared to the hectic and strict life of a Jedi, Obi-Wan appeared interested. 

“Your planet has many customs similar to those on Coruscant, Naboo, and Alderaan,” Obi-Wan noted. “Which begs the question - who settled your planet first?”

“I need to go back to the Archives and look,” Theresa murmured. “I was so focused on studying Vitiate and the Sith that I didn’t even think to ask Jocasta about Earth - erm, Edal.”

“Another day,” Obi-Wan yawned. “I want to fall asleep with you in my arms again.”

Theresa sighed and snuggled closer to her lover. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to send a big thank-you to everyone reviewing, leaving kudos, and whatnot!


	10. Home Again

“To Edal, we are headed. Accompany me, you shall,” Yoda tapped his walking stick against the floor. Theresa raised her eyebrows at the small, green Jedi - the announcement had come at random, with Yoda having given no warning.

It wasn’t like Theresa had much choice. Yoda was her teacher, and for the most part, she had yet to build any sort of life on Coruscant. She still felt like an outside, and not even Ahsoka's presence made her feel any more at-home. Though Theresa had only been on Coruscant for a few weeks, the idea of going home excited her. She didn’t want to ever get to a point where she was unfamiliar with Earth’s blue skies. 

“Can I ask why?” Theresa slung her small bag over her shoulder, following closely behind Yoda as he made his way towards the Temple’s exit.

“Diplomatic meetings,” Yoda hummed. “Called home, Alex has been.”

Theresa gave a small nod. She hadn’t spoken to Alex in several days, and she couldn’t help but wonder whether or not he’d taken the call to return home with excitement. He’d begun to strike Theresa as someone who wasn’t made for Coruscant, who didn’t fit in with the endless, bustling streets and monumental highrises. 

It was Anakin’s ship that they would be transported on, one of the same ones that had defended Earth against the Separatist attack. Entering a starfighter, to Theresa, felt like entering a small city, save for the fact that there were far more weapons. Far more clones. 

“Excited to go home?” Anakin greeted Theresa with a smile. He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded towards Alex. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m excited,” Theresa said. Alex agreed, and Theresa felt the ever so slight shift of the starfighter and it launched into hyperspace. 

The official “Edal consultant” group was small, consisting of Anakin and his clone squad, Yoda, Ashoka, Alex, and Theresa. Theresa wasn’t nervous - she would have a very, very small role in the actual negotiations, and she was tagging along more so as Yoda’s unofficial padawan than anything else. It was a learning experience, and she got to visit home. 

She’d said her goodbyes to Obi-Wan, their encounter somewhat solemn - he had his own mission, and most likely wouldn’t be at the Temple when Theresa returned. She could still feel the kiss he’d given her - it had been long, and he’d held onto her after. 

_ “Your Jedi will come back to you,” _ Vitiate sneered.  _ “Unfortunately.”  _

Theresa sighed. Eventually, she decided that it was in her best interest to go and find Ashoka in the mess hall - she was hungry, and she knew that any minute Yoda would most likely request her for a impromptu training session. 

She found Ashoka in the mess hall, munching on what appeared to be a reddish-blue, exotic looking fruit while Rex sat across from her, helmet removed and resting on the table. The second he saw Theresa, his smile widened and he waved her over. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Rex watched as Theresa took a seat next to Ashoka. “How are you getting used to everything?” 

“It’s a lot,” Theresa chuckled. “I’m just glad I’m getting to go back to Earth.”

“ _Earth_ ,” Rex hummed. 

“That’s what we call it. I know Edal is what you guys call it but...it’s always going to be Earth to me,” Theresa shrugged. “Still feels so weird even saying that…”

“If it makes you feel better, this is all new for the Clones as well,” Rex replied. “We’re used to shooting first, asking questions later...diplomatic missions aren’t exactly our specialty, but considering Edal is neutral territory as of now...Skywalker requested the backup. Just in case.”

“Is he expecting a fight?” Theresa quirked a brow. 

“Ah, I doubt it. He’s just being cautious,” Rex scratched the back of his neck. Slapping both palms lightly against the table, he said, “Do you want something to eat?”

“I’m...okay. I came here for the company,” Theresa smiled at Ashoka. 

“Well, you’ve got it,” Rex smiled. “ But, unfortunately, it won’t be with me. I’m due on the bridge for a briefing with General Skywalker.”

“Aw,” Ahsoka pouted. “I was hoping you and Theresa could get to know each other better!” 

Rex’s face immediately flushed red. He gave a short cough, and Ahsoka laughed. It was obvious that Rex held some sort of attraction towards Theresa, most likely a harmless infatuation that would fizzle out over time. She didn’t wish to entertain it - not because Rex wasn’t a nice looking man and a kind soul, but because she knew it wouldn’t lead anywhere. Her heart was too full of Obi-Wan at the moment. 

“Rex, I, uh...we’ll get to know each other. I’m sure. Over time,” Theresa nodded. The Clone let out a breath and tucked his helmet beneath his arm. “It’s good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you as well. If there’s anything you need from me, or my men...don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you,” Theresa mouthed. Rex bypassed her and left the mess hall, leaving Theresa alone with Ahsoka. 

“ _Hm_ ,” Ahsoka hummed through a mouthful of fruit. She swallowed, letting her elbow rest against the table. “We need to work on your flirting skills.”

“Jedi aren’t allowed to date. What would you know about flirting?” 

Ahsoka scowled as Theresa slid into the vacant seat across from her. She said, “I mean, not much, but I do know that the display you just put on was  _ awful _ . I mean, I know technically that Rex isn’t allowed to “date” either, but...c’mon. He was into you.”

“I know,” Theresa picked at a loose piece of linen on her tunic sleeve. “And, to be honest, that’s the exact reason I didn’t entertain it. Too much responsibility right now. Too many obligations. Rex is a nice guy, but…”

“I see,” Ahsoka’s bright eyes were laser focused on an invisible spot in the center of the table. “That’s a wise decision.”

“Am I thinking like a Jedi yet?”

“ _ Almost _ .”

“Too bad I won’t ever be a Jedi,” Theresa said through grit teeth. She flicked the piece of linen away, and when she glanced up, Ahsoka had a confused expression on her face. Theresa’s heart dropped when she realized her mistake - Ahsoka didn’t know. Or, she didn’t know it _ all _ .

“But...you’re training under Master Yoda...you have to become a Jedi,” Ahsoka sat up straighter. “Sure, you’re starting late, but that’s why you’re with someone as advanced as-”

“Ahsoka, I’m not going to become a Jedi,” Theresa stopped the girl. “It’s got everything to do with the nature of my force abilities...how I received them...I didn’t just ‘discover’ them like Anakin probably told you…”

“The statue…” Ahsoka breathed. 

“Yeah,” Theresa said. “Let’s just say that inside that statue was a very, very nasty Sith Lord. He’s inside me now, and I have his powers.” 

“Why didn't you tell me…?” 

Theresa shrugged. Truth be told, she didn’t know why she’d left Ahsoka out of the loop. She shared a room at the Jedi Temple with the girl - it had been Ahsoka, many nights, who had awoken Theresa from night terrors. Ahsoka had been the one to extend such kindness to Theresa while she was adjusting to life on Coruscant. The girl was a pillar in Theresa’s life, and she deserved the truth, Jedi Council be damned. 

_ Anakin would have told her eventually. _

“Yeah,” Theresa let out a sigh. “I got placed with Yoda because Yoda isn’t afraid to monitor me. But I won’t ever be a Jedi. I’m not even getting a lightsaber.”

Ahsoka was deep in thought. Looking at the situation from a logical perspective had made Theresa feel that maybe  _ she  _ was the one being bitter about the whole situation. The Jedi Order had to be cautious. They were dealing with a possible threat, and that possible threat was living inside Theresa. She was simply the vessel. They had an issue with Vitiate, not  _ her _ . 

_ “I am part of you,” _ Vitiate murmured.  _ “Never forget that.” _

“The force works in mysterious ways,” Ahsoka said softly. “I won’t pretend that I understand. But, I’m here, if you ever need anything.”

“Thank you. I just...it feels right to tell you. You can’t tell anyone else.”

“I know. Your secret is safe with me.”

* * *

The massive starship landed in the vast Nevada desert, taking advantage of the remote land. Theresa could see out the small window of her quarters the jagged mountains in the distance and the white sand - though she’d only visited Nevada once before, just seeing such a familiar sight made her smile. 

“It’s beautiful!” Ahsoka breathed. She peered over Theresa’s shoulder, eyes wide with wonder. “C’mon. Let’s go!”

They made their way to the front of the ship, eventually meeting up with Anakin, Yoda, Alex, and Rex’s squad. Rex gave Theresa a slight nod, which Theresa returned. As they descended down the massive exit ramp, Theresa took in the scene before her: clusters of cars around a massive temporary tent, people in suits bustling about - organized chaos. She gulped when she saw a familiar face towards the bottom of the ramp, waiting with his entourage.

“Halcrove!” Anakin greeted the man with a firm handshake and a smile - a genuine smile - and Theresa had to remind herself that Halcrove was now an ally, not an enemy. Part of her had let go of her animosity towards Halcrove, especially since his apology, but another part of her, the insecure, scared, part of her didn’t want to trust him. 

“I’m glad you could come,” Halcrove smiled. “Everyone here is, uh...nervous, but excited. Hopefully the negotiations go well.”

“They will,” Anakin said confidently. “I’m sure of it.”

Theresa stuck by Yoda’s side as they made their way to the tent. Inside, tables and chairs had been set up, with a separate space left for what Theresa assumed would be Palpatine’s hologram - she could see Rex ushering his men to set up a medium-sized holoprojector in the empty place while military officials stood and watched, somewhat in awe. Officials began filing into the tent, taking their respective seats - Theresa settled into hers, next to Yoda. 

From what Theresa understood, this was a preliminary meeting, and a chance for Palpatine to speak his piece. Possible admission of Earth into the Galactic Senate would take another month, at least. While Earth was still being protected by Republic ships, it was technically a neutral territory. 

“This is being broadcast to our guys in New York,” Theresa overheard Halcrove speak softly to Alex, who looked pale in the face and just as nervous as Theresa. “Standing by.”

Palpatine’s hologram flickered into existence, life sized and tall. Theresa heard several diplomats suck in their breaths at the display of foreign technology, while Halcrove shifted in his seat before standing. 

“ _Everyone_ ,” Halcrove said loudly. “If I may introduce you to Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic.”

“A pleasure,” Palpatine’s smile was wide and welcoming. 

The meeting was long, with Palpatine covering a variety of subjects - he was formal, polite, and accepting of questions regarding the Republic, the war, and the structure of the Senate. Theresa listened with interest, though most of it was stuff Yoda and Obi-Wan had gone over with her already. 

“This is being broadcast all over the world,” Alex leaned over and murmured to Theresa. “People are seeing this.”

_ “Good,” _ Theresa replied softly. 

When Palpatine’s hologram flickered off, Theresa was the first to leave the tent - she wiped sweat from her brow, eyes narrowed as she walked across the hot Nevada sand. She heard shuffling behind her, and when she turned around, Anakin was approaching her. 

“Well that was uneventful.”

“What? Did you expect a shootout?” Theresa smiled. “Diplomacy is boring, unfortunately.”

Theresa crossed her arms. She saw Ahsoka come bounding from the tent next, oblivious to the glances, murmurs, and points she was getting from various diplomats. Part of Theresa wondered how the girl felt, as she was the only non-human amongst a sea of unassuming, and somewhat ignorant, Earthlings. While nobody had been outright  _ rude _ to Ahsoka, Theresa had noticed the nervous body language and whispers from several of the diplomats. Things she knew about all too well, and had experience pinpointing. 

“I’ll be giving a tour of the starfighter in about five minutes,” Anakin said, rolling his eyes. “Halcrove suggested it to ease tensions.”

“Take it easy on them. None of them have been inside of a spaceship before,” Theresa nudged Anakin, and the Jedi Knight chuckled. “You should let your padawan give the tour. She did a good job with me.”

“Uh, that’s a little  _ too _ much responsibility,” Ahsoka laughed. “I’m going to the mess hall for some lunch. You coming with?”

Theresa didn’t answer. Her eyes were focused on the approaching figure of Alex Yang, tie flapping in the wind as he maneuvered his way through soldiers and politicians. Adjusting his glasses, he stopped before the trio and planted his hands on his hips. 

“I, uh, I’m coming to say goodbye to you all,” Alex ran a hand through his dark hair. “Duty calls. Halcrove wants me at the Pentagon tomorrow…”

“Leaving so soon?” Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“Like I said, duty calls. It was great getting to travel the galaxy with you guys. I...I wouldn’t trade it for the world, honestly. I’m honored,” Alex gave a slight nod. “I’ll try my best to hold it down here on Earth.” 

“Halcrove should promote you,” Ahsoka said softly. “You’re capable. Smart.”

“Yeah, well, I’m mostly working on getting a raise,” Alex laughed. “A promotion won’t be for a long time.”  “It’ll happen someday,” Ahsoka said happily. “It was nice meeting you, Alex.”

“You too,” Alex turned to Anakin and Theresa. “And you guys as well. I...I think we’ll see each other again. I can feel it.”

Theresa watched Alex disappear into the crowd. Anakin let out a sigh, rolling his shoulders. Almost two dozen personnel were starting to gather around them, along with a gaggle of photographers and what appeared to be journalists - press. Anakin didn’t seem bothered by their presence, but Ahsoka was staring, curious. 

“Standard news protocol,” Theresa murmured in her ear. She gently steered the togruta girl away, towards the ship. “We’ve gotta be transparent, remember? The more people know, the less they fear.”

_ “That’s a lie,” _ Vitiate whispered. “ _ You know it.” _

That night, Theresa found herself in Yoda’s chambers - the small Jedi had poured tea and was discussing the negotiations in a lively manner. He seemed genuinely optimistic, despite the outcome of the meeting being...less than satisfactory. At least, Theresa assumed it would be less than satisfactory. While Palpatine’s words had cut through several politicians, there was still an aura of fear. Hesitance. Disbelief. All of which would cloud the judgement of those responsible for making the decisions.

“I don’t know why you had me come along,” Theresa murmured. She stared at the hot mug of tea in front of her - Master Yoda was seated in his standard cross-legged position in the chair opposite of Theresa. Her ears perked up at Theresa’s statement, and he waved a finger. 

“Home, Edal is.”

“I know, but I’m not from Nevada,” Theresa ducked her head. “Seeing the sun was good...seeing all those people dressed normal...that was good...but still, it felt.. _different_.”

Next time, she’d take a private vacation home with Obi-Wan. They’d go to the beach - to the Bahamas. Or maybe find an empty island somewhere. They could get there, no problem, no cost. The freedom was all that mattered. 

“Volatile, politics are. Witness it, you did,” Yoda said. “The future, this is.” 

“Do you think Earth is going to join the Council of Neutral Systems?” Theresa questioned. The possibility had been brought up, and from what Theresa had gauged, the reactions had been overwhelmingly in favor of Earth staying out of the war, and the Republic, completely. They were  _ fine _ , one politician had said. They didn’t need the Republic overseeing them. 

“Further discussions, there must be. A possibility, it is.” 

“If that means they stay out of the war, I’m all for it.” 

Yoda raised a brow. 

“We wouldn’t be of any use,” Theresa shook her head. “We don’t have the tech…”

“Chancellor Palpatine said it wisely. Something to offer, every planet has. An indication of that, you are,” Yoda reached out. “Now, ready yourself for meditation.”

Theresa let out a sigh. She shifted, getting into a comfortable position. She closed her eyes. 

“Repeat the words you were taught…” Yoda’s voice sounded distant. 

_ Be with me. _

_ Be with me. _

_ Be with me. _

* * *

Theresa was only given a few minutes to say goodbye to Earth - she’d taken a moment to peer out at the vast desert before her, at the jagged, bare mountains in the distance. She’d felt the sand beneath her feet. She’d tried to sear the image into memory, for she didn’t know when she’d return home again.

Then, they left. 

She didn’t realize how exhausted she was until she fell into bed. Ahsoka had already fallen asleep, and it took only a few moments for Theresa to join her in slumber. Her dreams, however, were plagued with images. 

War. Destruction. Screams - familiar screams.  _ Anakin’s _ screams. The Jedi Knight’s lightsaber was a blur as he swung, enraged. Theresa staggered back, tripping over something warm and hard. 

It was a body.

_ “You killed my mother!”  _ Anakin’s screams were  _ inhuman _ . 

The terror, the rage, was so raw, so primal, that Theresa jolted awake, mouth open in a silent scream. 

All was quiet. Ahsoka was still asleep, but Theresa could still feel Anakin’s words, as if they were echoing through the walls. She slid from the bed and stumbled out into the empty hallway, trying her best to keep calm as she made her way towards Anakin’s quarters. It didn’t take her long to find them - his voice, his screams, were like a guide. It was as if her feet moved involuntarily, pulling her closer to the noise, closer to Anakin. 

Though the door to his private quarters required a code, Theresa’s ignored it and instead tugged the door open with the force. She stepped through and into the dark room, immediately spotting Anakin, thrashing, sweat running down his face and dampening his tunic, His teeth were grit, his eyes screwed shut, and he was murmuring to himself. 

The screams were thunderous, now. Theresa staggered and pressed a hand against her forehead, kneeling over Anakin and gently reaching out to touch his shoulders.

“Anakin,” Theresa said hoarsely. “Anakin, wake up.”

No response. Just a pitiful moan, and a name Theresa didn’t recognize. 

“Anakin, you’re having a nightmare. Anakin, please. Anakin,” Theresa ducked her head and shook him harder. “Please.  _ Anakin!” _

His eyes snapped open. He gave a loud snarl, and Theresa heard his lightsaber ignite - he’d summoned it with such speed that Theresa hadn’t even seen it. 

_ Oh. _

Theresa was vaguely aware of the pressure between her breasts. Her entire body felt hot, blazing hot, and she could barely speak. 

Anakin had stabbed her. His saber had entered her on one end and come out the other. 

As quickly as he’d ignited it, Anakin pulled his saber away, letting it fall from his hand and onto the floor as he came to the realization that the person above him was not a threat. 

It was a friend. 

Horror stretched across his features, and he grabbed Theresa with strong hands. Theresa couldn’t speak. 

She couldn’t breathe. 

She could hear Vitiate in the back of her mind, bellowing words - she didn’t know what they meant. They were frantic. Telling her to take control. Take control and...grab him…

_ “Reach out!” _ Vitiate bellowed.  _ “Save yourself! We’re dying!” _

“Oh, no, _ no, no _ ,” Anakin was saying. He held Theresa’s limp body in his arms. “Theresa, Theresa, look at me-”

Theresa’s hand jerked out to wrap around his wrist. His face immediately went pale and his eyes widened. A jagged gasp escaped him - tendrils of black shot up his arm and neck. The shout that tore from his throat next would be sure to alert the guards. 

The pressure in Theresa’s chest was disappearing. She was beginning to breathe again, beginning to come back from the brink of death, and she was doing so because of Anakin and the life force he held within him. 

When it was enough, Theresa let her hand fall away. The last thing she saw was Anakin slouching back, unconscious, before she did the same.


	11. Segway

Obi-Wan’s kisses were terribly distracting. Theresa’s mind was drifting elsewhere, though most of her was still wrapped up in the man above her. 

“You seem distracted,” Obi-Wan murmured against Theresa’s ear. Sheets shifted, and Obi-Wan rolled away from Theresa and onto his back. He let out a long sigh, his bare chest rising and falling, before sitting up fully. “Not in the mood?” 

“Not really,” Theresa murmured. She, too, sat up and tugged the sheets against her exposed breasts. Obi-Wan hummed and began pressing soft kisses against Theresa’s shoulder, neck, and jaw. The movements were slow, and Theresa chuckled as his facial hair tickled her skin. She slowly settled back onto the bed, allowing Obi-Wan to hover over her. 

“There’s something on your mind,” Obi-Wan’s eyes softened. “Is it…?”

“Yeah. I know he apologized. I know it wasn’t his fault-”

“You’re not blaming yourself, are you?” 

Theresa fell silent, though it was her silence that gave it away. She  _ did _ blame herself. Had she not made the mistake of trying to wake Anakin -

“You were trying to do the right thing,” Obi-Wan said. “And what happened after...what happened after was -”

“Scary? Bad?”

Obi-Wan ducked his head, letting out a small laugh. “Yeah. But you’re alive. That’s all that matters.”

Theresa pinched at the sheets beneath her. She knew that Anakin was torn up about the incident - he’d barely said a word to her after, when they’d both woken up in the medical bay. Obi-Wan had tried to chalk it up as him being dazed, but Theresa recognized shame when she saw it. 

_ It wasn’t his fault. _

“You should talk to him,” Obi-Wan said softly. “He’s not angry with you. Far from it.”

“I’ll try,” Theresa murmured. Obi-Wan leaned over and kissed her neck. “You know how I am.”  
“Indecisive?”

“Nervous,” Theresa replied. She rolled out of bed, stopping for a brief moment to summon Obi-Wan’s discarded robe with the force. As the article of clothing lazily floated into her outstretched hand, Obi-Wan snorted. 

“You’re going  _ now _ ?” 

“Why not?” Theresa winked. “Might as well get it over with, before he gets called to some planet.”

Theresa dressed, leaving Obi-Wan outstretched, limbs askew, in bed. Traversing the temple, she began to realize that she was no longer becoming subject to the glances of passing Jedi - it was as if they’d already gotten used to her in the short month she’d been at the temple. It was nice, and for once, she felt as if she fit in. 

Finding Anakin wasn’t difficult. He was alone, in the meditation room. 

“I feel like we’ve both been avoiding talking about what happened,” Anakin didn’t open his eyes, his body poised in meditative form on one of the round cushions that Theresa had sat upon during one of her many lessons with Master Yoda. “Can’t believe you cracked first.”

“Oh, this is a game now?”

“Yeah,” Anakin’s lips curled into a smile. “We’re both stubborn. Ahsoka and I were going to draw straws.”

Theresa let out a laugh, ducking her head. She could feel days of pent up tension leave her body, and she said, “It wasn’t your fault-”

Anakin’s eyes snapped open. He scowled and said, “Don’t even start that. My lightsaber is usually in it’s hold - I should have never had it out like that. I know I have nightmares...the amount of times I’ve thought about if it were to be Rex, or Ahsoka…”

“How about we admit that we  _ both _ fucked up,” Theresa exhaled. “Can we do that and move on?”

Anakin gave a slow nod. “I’ll admit that what you did was pretty cool.”

“The life-force thingy? That was all Vitiate,” Theresa shook her head. “I didn’t do shit. I  _ can’t  _ do shit. I want to learn how to control it...control everything, but I can’t. What are these ‘gifts’ if I can’t use them properly?” 

“I know the feeling,” Anakin said solemnly. “ _ Trust _ me. The Council says one thing, and then acts the other way. You’ll have to learn to get used to it. Ye’ wise Jedi Master’s are  _ not _ to be questioned.” 

Theresa’s eyes shifted to the floor at Anakin’s words. He sounded rather bitter, as if there were some personal issues affecting his view of the Jedi Council. Theresa didn’t prod, as she didn’t believe it to be her business. 

“Yeah,” Theresa hummed. “I suppose that’s the way it is in any organization. Normies like us don’t get the full scoop.”

“But is that _right_?”

Theresa shrugged. “I’m not sure. I’m not in the Council’s position, so I can’t say what I’d do. I know that Obi-Wan cares...Master Yoda cares. They all care, so they’re going to do what they think is best.”

“It won’t matter how much they care if the outcome is bad,” Anakin hummed. Letting out a deep sigh, he stood, offering Theresa a hand. “I’m not in the mood for meditation. Want to go get something to eat?”

Theresa smiled and took the young Jedi’s hand.

* * *

“Mandalore?” Theresa raised an eyebrow, trying her best not to focus on Obi-Wan’s bulging pectorals as he slid on his shirt. “What for?”

“An old friend of mine is in need of assistance,” Obi-Wan replied. Theresa could tell that he wasn’t being entirely truthful, but she saved it - she didn’t want to start an argument, especially since she had no idea when she’d see him next. Obi-Wan continued, “I won’t be long.”

“Mandalore is part of the Neutral Systems council or whatever…” Theresa thought for a moment. “Do you think they’ll say anything about Earth?”

“I’m not sure,” Obi-Wan said grimly. “I hope so.”

Obi-Wan slipped on his robe and holstered his lightsaber before slowly making his way over to Theresa. He gathered her into his arms, a smile gracing his soft face. Theresa let out a rumbling purr, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I don’t want you to go,” she murmured. 

“If I had it my way, I would stay here in bed with you, all day,” Obi-Wan pressed a kiss against Theresa’s neck. “But alas...duty calls.”

“Duty calls,” Theresa repeated softly. 

It wasn’t until later in the day that Theresa broke down - she found herself in a small corner of the Jedi Temple, away from prying eyes, furiously wiping away tears with the sleeves of the Jedi robes she’d now been donning for several weeks. Such attire made her stand out less than before, which was helping - those that passed by would only see her as possibly a frustrated, tired padawan. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t have friends. Ahsoka, Anakin, and even Rex had become her close companions. But, it was  _ Obi-Wan _ who knew the whole truth. His absence, combined with the very real possibility that he could die in battle, was  _ agonizing _ . Thoughts of Obi-Wan being captured by Grievous or slain by Dooku ran through Theresa’s head frequently, the visions far more graphic, as she’d seen Dooku’s terrifying power and Grievous’ strength first-hand. 

All Theresa could do was hope. 

Hope, and wait.

* * *

The thought of facing Satine felt like getting hit head-on by a speeding cruiser. 

Obi-Wan had tried to prepare himself. He knew that she’d changed - it was inevitable, especially for someone in her position. War changed everyone. Politics changed everyone. Yet, when Satine stepped from her own speeder to greet him after he’d landed on Sundari, he found himself tensing up at the sight of her.

She was just as beautiful. Just as elegant and poised as before, though there was a despondency on her face that did not fit her. 

Obi-Wan didn’t want to compare. He _ couldn’t  _ compare. She and Theresa were opposites in appearance - Theresa’s skin was smooth and dark, while Satine’s was the color of soft cream, and Satine’s blonde tendrils were a stark contrast to Theresa’s flowing locs. 

Both stunning in their beauty and even more extraordinary in their resolve. 

“....The council has considered allowing Edal to join, though they do not hold status in the Galactic Senate as of yet,” Satine’s strong voice snapped Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. He shoved Theresa’s soft face into the back of his mind, focusing on the woman sitting next to him on the garden bench. With smooth, dainty hands folded in her lap, Satine was the epitome of refinement as she spoke. “It would be taboo, but I don’t mind breaking some rules here and there if it means keeping another planet from becoming victim to senseless violence.”

“Your cooperation is greatly appreciated. It appears as if Edal has chosen to remain neutral - if what I’ve heard whispered throughout the Senate is anything to go by.” 

Satine hummed. “They’ll still have to choose representatives,” she leaned forward. “I, too, have heard whispers. There were two individuals who travelled from Edal. What of them?”

“Alex Yang returned to Edal a week ago,” Obi-Wan replied. “The other, Theresa, is on Coruscant.” 

Satine’s brows furrowed. She thought for a moment, full lips pursed. “If she is the only inhabitant from Edal on Coruscant, then it’s certainly not impossible that she and I meet? I would love to get to speak with her - even if it isn’t in the name of diplomacy.”

A smile graced Obi-Wan’s face, but inside, his heart was dropping. Hard, and fast. Though years of training had taught Obi-Wan to push his personal feelings to the side and deal with what the Jedi code deemed righteous and mighty, the alarm bells ringing in his head were driven purely by the sheer panic of the thought of Theresa and Satine interacting. Even  _ better _ was the thought of having to introduce them, and grapple with leftover feelings and new feelings simultaneously. 

To Obi-Wan, any smart man would have come up with an excuse, then and there, as to why such a meeting was impossible. But he, as smart as he was, also understood that there would be immeasurable value in Theresa getting to speak with Satine about Edal, and about Edal in relation to its position in the war, and in the Republic. 

So Obi-Wan did what any Jedi, any keeper of peace, any warrior of the galaxy, would do. 

He said yes. 


	12. The Duchess

“Theresa -  _ umf _ ,” Obi-Wan groaned into his lover’s mouth, hissing as Theresa’s nails scraped against his exposed chest. His armor lay in a heap at his feet, his robes pushed open. Theresa could only relish at the muscle flexing beneath her palms and the dull hardness she could feel poking at her thigh - despite all of this, Obi-Wan was still chuckling. 

“I missed you,” Theresa murmured. 

“I missed you, too,” Obi-Wan said sincerely. “I have important news first - then you can have all of me.”

Theresa paused. They sat in silence for a brief moment, with Theresa perched on Obi-Wan’s lap in his dimly lit quarters while Obi-Wan attempted to catch his breath, bare chest heaving. He wiped his brow and spoke.

“I have someone I want you to meet. Her name is...Duchess Satine Kryze. She’s the leader of the Council of Neutral Systems, which Edal is set to eventually join,” Obi-Wan leaned back against the couch. “This was at  _ her _ request, since Alex was unavailable.”

“What is this, some sort of diplomatic thing?”

“No, no. It’s informal. She’s an...old friend of mine.”

Theresa narrowed her eyes. There was...discomfort rolling off Obi-Wan. She wondered, sometimes, if he even remembered that she was force sensitive. He wasn’t too good at concealing any immediate emotions, and the more time they spent together, the easier it was becoming for Theresa to tell when he was uncomfortable. 

Theresa leaned forward to rest her head against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. She felt him wrap his arms around her, hugging her close. 

“I’ll do it,” Theresa murmured. “

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan replied. “Satine is easygoing. You’ll like her.”

“I wouldn’t think of anyone with the title of ‘Duchess’ to be ‘easygoing,’” Theresa replied, sitting back up and staring down at Obi-Wan.

“Titles can be deceiving,” Obi-Wan winked. “You, or all people, should know that.”

* * *

Obi-Wan was kind enough to escort Theresa to meet with Satine, though, for some reason, Theresa could feel anxiety practically seeping from his pores as they departed the temple and headed towards the Senate Building. He barely spoke during the ride, only offering short replies to Theresa’s many, many  _ questions _ . 

Theresa herself was feeling a bit anxious. While Obi-Wan’s words from yesterday had soothed her mind, there was still a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she didn’t like. The outfit she wore certainly wasn’t helping - gone were her comfortable, customary Jedi robes, replaced with a more formal, yet simple, dress. Her locs were pulled away from her face and tied back with golden bands, and she could only assume that she looked decent. Fit for a meeting with a Duchess. 

Theresa stuck close to Obi-Wan’s side as they made their way through the Senate halls. While beforehand, Theresa had been ushered straight to Palpatine’s office, now she had the opportunity to get a full glimpse of the bustling main hallways. Senators of all different species and droids of all types were heading to their offices, most of them paying no mind to Obi-Wan and Theresa. Only a few looked their way, and Theresa did her best to ignore them. She didn’t feel out of place, for once. 

“She’s through here,” Obi-Wan stopped in front of a wide, sliding door. “This is her temporary office. I’ll be waiting outside when you’re finished.” 

“You’re not coming in to say hello? I thought you two knew each other?”

Obi-Wan blanched. Ducking his head, he placed a hand on the small of Theresa’s back and murmured, “It’s...complicated. I’ll explain when you finish your meeting, okay? Don’t let her intimidate you.”

With that, the door slid open and Theresa stepped inside. 

She gulped as she got her first glimpse of Satine Kryze. The woman was sitting behind a desk, rubbing her temples with two fingers as she poured over some documents on a datapad. She didn’t appear to even have heard Theresa enter, and only when Theresa took a step forward did she look up. 

She was  _ striking _ . Her face looked as if it had been sculpted with expert precision, her cheekbones high and dusted with the faintest hint of pink, her nose sharp and her eyes a brilliant blue. Her blonde hair was brushed away from her face, and she appeared to be around Obi-Wan’s age. There were heavy lines on her face, though they didn’t appear to be natural, and instead caused by some unseen stress. 

“You must be Theresa,” Satine said warmly. She had a noble accent and her voice was light, yet authoritative. She beckoned to the chair before her desk “Come, sit!” 

Theresa did, shuffling over nervously and taking her designated seat. Satine pushed aside her datapad and sat up straighter, her eyes darting over Theresa’s frame. After a brief moment of silence, she let out a sigh. 

“I’m assuming Kenobi briefed you on why I’ve called you here,” Satine said, though it was more of a statement than a question. “As you know, you’re my only direct Edalian contact. I would wait until I can formally make a trip to Edal, but from what I’ve heard, that might not be until quite some time.” 

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Theresa murmured, glancing down at the floor. Satine remained silent for several moments.

“You don’t seem very enthused,” Satine chuckled. “Obi-Wan did not disclose much information to me about you. Why don’t we start there?”

Theresa relaxed tense limbs, nodding at Satine’s words. Very slowly, she said, “I’m...new to all this. I’m sorry-”

“No need to apologize,” Satine said gently. “I understand.”

Theresa laced her fingers together in an attempt to stop them from nervously pulling at her dress. She said, “I was a nobody before I met Obi-Wan. I worked as a writer and...did some other things on the side. Edal is really similar to planets like Coruscant - you need money. To get money, you have to work. The more money you have, the less you have to work - you can just horde all the resources.” 

“ _ Hm _ ,” Satine hummed. “Something I’m familiar with.”

“Yeah. It’s universal, it seems.”

Satine smiled.

The next few minutes went by, and Theresa felt as if she were on autopilot - she told Satine the story of how she and Obi-Wan met, before segwaying into the nuances of Earth’s politics, geography, and culture. She did her best to reach deep into the recesses of her mind, in search of information she’d learned in school - specifically regarding government structures and the roles of politicians - although she realized that she could only really speak for her country, less so for others. 

“I’m sure you’ll get a fuller briefing later,” Theresa felt more comfortable now, her posture more relaxed and the tightness having disappeared from her face. “That’s...all I can offer you for now.”

“Do you believe there to be other individuals on your planet gifted in the force?” 

Theresa froze. Satine was still oblivious to the true nature of her powers, and she was going to keep it that way. Still, Satine’s question  _ was  _ valid. It had always seemed odd to Theresa that the force seemed to have skipped Earth entirely. 

_ “Or maybe it didn’t,”  _ Vitiate sneered suddenly, and Theresa jerked back a bit.  _ “Maybe you’re still too blind to see it.” _

“Everything okay?” Satine furrowed her brows.

“Yeah,” Theresa replied. “I’m...fine. I was just going to say that...I don’t know. I mean, we’ll have to find out...the Jedi will go and investigate, I’m sure.” 

“Well then, for now, you’re the lucky one,” Satine chuckled. “Out of curiosity...why didn’t Obi-Wan take you as his Jedi padawan?”

Theresa sucked in a breath, cheeks flushing slightly. “I couldn’t tell you. Maybe he thought his duties as a General would get in the way of my training.” 

“Indeed,” Satine nodded. “Perhaps I should prod less. I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me, Theresa. I learned many things.”

“I...it’s no problem. I mean, thank you. It was my pleasure,” Theresa bowed her head slightly. Satine gave a bright, joyous laugh at the gesture, waving her hand. 

“No need to be so formal. I consider you a friend now - I look forward to speaking with you in the future, Theresa.”

* * *

Theresa found herself, once again, holed up in Obi-Wan’s quarters late at night. It had become a habit - all she had to do was navigate around Ahsoka’s hectic schedule, and the padawan wouldn’t suspect a thing. 

Wrapped in her usual fluffy robe, Theresa watched Obi-Wan prepare dinner out of the corner of her eye. She was lounging on the couch, arms crossed over her chest, her eyes focused on the bustling speeders outside the window. 

“You seem deep in though,” Obi-Wan appeared on the opposite end of the coach, two steaming bowls of stew in hand. He gently slid Theresa’s onto the coffee table before digging into his own, eating languidly as he waited for Theresa to reply. 

“How did you and Satine know each other?”

Obi-Wan swallowed and let his bowl rest on the coffee table. He seemed reluctant at first, but eventually, he sighed and said, “Satine and I have a...complicated history, Theresa.” 

“Complicated as in?”

Obi-Wan stared down at his stew, contemplating his next words. Finally, he said, “Satine and I were lovers. Our relationship ended on a rather...messy note, however, I still consider her a friend.”  
Shit.

For some reason, Obi-Wan’s confession hit Theresa like a punch in the gut, despite the fact that part of her _ knew _ it was coming. She should have known from the moment she sat down to talk with Satine the reason for Obi-Wan’s nervousness and attitude on the ride over. 

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I...didn’t think it mattered,” Obi-Wan shrugged and cautiously went back to eating his stew. Theresa still hadn’t taken a bite of her food - she went ahead and scooped up the bowl, before it could get cold, and began to eat in silence. 

The food was tasteless, though it wasn’t because of Obi-Wan’s cooking. The spices and rich broth rolled off Theresa’s tongue and into her stomach but her mind was too focused on Obi-Wan’s earlier words for her to even focus on how good the food was. 

She couldn’t get Satine’s face out of her mind. Her elegance. Her grace. Her pink lips and sharp, feminine features. Her aura of authority and confidence. 

She was perfect for Obi-Wan. Theresa, in the moment, doubted herself more than she ever had. Subconsciously, she curled into herself and let out a breath of air. 

“You’re upset. I can feel it,” Obi-Wan murmured. “What’s wrong?”

“I...I feel like shit,” Theresa said honestly. She laughed, running a hand down her face. It felt ridiculous. She was jealous of Satine. Jealous of her beauty. Jealous of her stature and position and the fact that she’d snagged Obi-Wan. While she hadn’t expected Obi-Wan to have remained completely celibate, the fact that he’d gotten with someone as beautiful and powerful as Satine made Theresa feel more self conscious than she’d ever felt in a long time. 

_ And now Satine is here. _

_ She’s not just a memory.  _

“I feel like  _ shit _ ,” Theresa repeated, “Because your ex fucking girlfriend is here and she’s obviously way, way cooler than the girl you’re sitting next to.”

“Theresa-”

“It’s ridiculous. I know. We’re not really even together, anyway,” Theresa snorted. “We’ve just been fucking and enjoying each others company.”

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and seemed to shrug in agreement. Theresa wasn’t wrong. They hadn’t established the bounds of their relationship. Theresa had been pretty content with sex and good conversation - Obi-Wan made her feel safer and secure and had become a needed force of good in her life. 

“You’re overthinking things,” Obi-Wan reached out and touched Theresa’s chin. “Satine and I are friends, and quite frankly, we argue far more than we agree.”

“I’m being dumb.”

“ _ No _ , you’re not,” Obi-Wan replied softly. “What you’re feeling  _ is  _ valid. If you think that I’m going to leave you behind and fall into Satine’s bed, you’re sorely mistaken.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Then what are you worried about?”

Obi-Wan’s hand fell from Theresa’s chin, to her knee. Theresa gnawed on her bottom lip, eyes tracing the curve of her empty soup bowl. Softly, she said, “She’s beautiful. She’s a Duchess and I’m... _ me _ . She’s much more deserving of you than I am - you fit better together. You-”

“ _ Theresa _ ,” Obi-Wan sighed. “Satine’s position as Duchess means nothing to  _ me.  _ It’s not what attracted me to her - just as your power is not what attracted me to you. And if  _ beauty _ is your concern,” he leaned forward and kissed Theresa. She chuckled when his beard tickled her skin, pulling away as Obi-Wan said, “I find you beautiful beyond belief.”

“Thank you,” Theresa murmured. 

With a quick flick of his wrist, Obi-Wan used the force to tug Theresa into his lap. Running his fingers through Theresa’s hair, he said, “Are you  _ still _ planning on going back to your quarters?”


	13. The General

It was one of the first times that Theresa, the next morning, rose earlier than Obi-Wan. The Jedi was passed out, dead asleep on his stomach with one arm thrown haphazardly across Theresa’s waist. 

Gingerly, Theresa navigated her way out of his grasp so that she could sit up and get a fuller look at the man next to her. His lips were parted slightly, his hair tousled. It was a rare moment, Theresa felt, that she was truly seeing Obi-Wan at peace. Unless, perhaps, he also dreamt of war.

Obi-Wan had said that he suffered from nightmares, though Theresa had never been asleep at his side when they happened. She’d heard him huffing and moaning, his eyes twitching behind closed lids. Other than that, sleep was normally peaceful. 

Theresa began dressing, tugging on her tunic, pants, and shoes before making her way over to the small dresser and mirror in the corner of the room. She blew a stray loc away from her face before pulling the black, thick strands into a bun. As she was doing so, she saw Obi-Wan’s reflection in the mirror: he was awake.

Tiredly, he said, “Where are you going?”

“Yoda wanted me in the training room early,” Theresa glanced over her shoulder at Obi-Wan. He’d rolled onto his back and was staring at Theresa through hooded eyes, the blankets nestled around his lower half, leaving his glorious upper body on display. Theresa couldn’t help but let her gaze linger on his tan chest and defined pectorals. 

He was hot.  _ Way _ too hot. 

Gulping, Theresa finished dressing. She sauntered over to the edge of the bed and sat. Obi-Wan propped himself up against the headboard, reaching out to gently massage the muscle between Theresa’s neck and shoulder with one hand. 

“Shame. I wanted to spend a few more moments with you this morning,” Obi-Wan said tiredly. “Hopefully I’m not deployed until a few more days.”

Theresa hummed. Obi-Wan continued his ministrations before switching to the other side. “If I were a naughty student, I’d simply be late to my lessons,” she sighed. “But alas, the anxiety will not let me.”

“And neither will I. Your training is of the utmost importance- even if you don’t like it.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it. It’s that I’d rather be in bed with your cock in my mouth,” Theresa gave a sly smile as Obi-Wan shuddered, a light gasp spilling from his lips. Before he could say anything, she sat up from the bed. “Another time?” 

Mirth danced behind Obi-Wan’s eyes. Smiling, he spoke in a low voice.

_ “Another time.” _

* * *

Yoda was up and pacing when Theresa entered the mediation room. There was an air of seriousness around him, and immediately, Theresa shucked her outer robe, got comfortable, and sat on the round, plush cushion chairs. 

Her master did not speak for several moments. Then, he said, “A request for you, the Council has.”

Theresa tilted her head to the side. Yoda continued.

“Your knowledge, we need. Launching a mission on the planet Umbara, we are. Knowledge of the planet, Vitiate has.”

Theresa perked up as she felt Vitiate’s presence suddenly pounding inside her skull. The Sith had crept from the very recesses of her mind, just as alert as Theresa was. 

_ “Umbara,” _ Vitiate murmured.  _ “It has been quite some time since I’ve heard that name.” _

“He says it’s been a long time,” Theresa said slowly. “I...remember reading something-”

The doors to the meditation room slid open. Anakin strolled in, adjusting his robes and ruffling his hair. He glanced down at Yoda, and then Theresa, before taking his own seat. 

“I’m sorry I’m late. I got, ah, caught up,” Anakin’s face was flushed red, and while Yoda paid no mind to it, Theresa was immediately suspicious. 

It was the same flushed, embarrassed expression that plagued Theresa’s face whenever she and Obi-Wan got a little  _ too _ brave -

“A pleasure it is, young Skywalker,” Yoda raised his walking stick. “Briefing Theresa, I am.”

“Yeah, uh, this wasn’t my idea. It was the Councils,” Anakin shrugged. 

“You still haven’t told me why I’m here,” Theresa replied. She looked between the two, eyebrows raised. Part of her had a feeling, but she didn’t want to verbalise it, lest she be wrong in her assumption. 

“The Republic is making an attempt to break through a Speratist blockade and claim Umbara. Doing so will allow us to have control over more supply routes than we do now,” Anakin leaned forward, resting a forearm against his things. “Master Windu did some digging into the Sith inhabiting your brain and, well, he found some pretty interesting gems. Umbara used to be a base for Vitiate’s Eternal Fleet during his rule. Force knows what all is beneath that planet.”

“No more information, Windu found,” Yoda said gravely.

“Yeah. Which is where  _ you _ come in,” Anakin pointed a finger. “The Sith rattling around inside your head right now? We need to see what else he knows.”

_ “Indeed, Umbara acted as a docking station for my fleet. However, it would be...unbecoming of me to disclose any more pertinent information to a Jedi,”  _ Vitiate sneered. _ “In order to discover secrets, you must let the force be your guide.” _

Theresa gave a long, long sigh. She knew he wouldn’t let up - he wouldn’t tell her, no matter how much she begged for it. He liked playing games. He liked making her suffer under the weight of ignorance.

“He says he knows, but he won’t say it directly,” Theresa echoed Vitiate’s words to Anakin and Yoda. “He said to let the force guide me.”

“He knows what’s on Umbara, but he won’t say?” Anakin repeated. When Theresa nodded, he clenched his fist. “Shouldn’t you know? You share a mind.” 

“Vitiate keeps his secrets much more guarded than I do. He’s more of a passenger. We’re not exactly sharing.” 

“An important mission, this is. Secrets could be uncovered. Turn the tide of the war, this could,” Yoda began pacing once more, deep in thought. He seemed truly conflicted, brows furrowed, his wrinkled face looking more wrinkled than it normally did. “Consult with the Council-”

“Why doesn’t she just come along,” Anakin said bluntly. “I’m heading the ground mission. She’ll stick behind the front lines, stay out of combat. Vitiate probably knows the layout better than any of us. She’ll be our guide.”

_ “That, I do,”  _ Vitiate quipped. Theresa didn’t even have the energy to shush him.

“Risky, this is,” Yoda said. “But, a novel suggestion.” 

“She’s seen combat,” Anakin glanced at Theresa, lips pulled into a thin line. “She has her powers. She can defend herself. I know we’re trying to keep her hidden, keep her safe...but she should be seen as an asset, not dead weight.”

Theresa felt her chest tighten at Anakin’s words. He was speaking from a place of sincerity, and she could see the passion in his eyes as he spoke. 

Yoda’s long ear twitched. He looked up at Theresa, a smile touching the corners of his mouth. “Done well in your training, you have. Serve you on this mission, it will.”

“I...I’m honored,” Theresa looked between the two Jedi. “I won’t disappoint you. I promise.”

* * *

She found herself, a day later, in the Command ship hovering above Umbara. Her eyes were glued to the thick window - the planet beneath her was dready, seemingly surrounded by a purplish haze. Thick, black clouds were obscuring the planet's surface from view. 

Behind her, she could hear Obi-Wan and Anakin discussing battle plans. Tearing her eyes away from Umbara, she made her way from the main deck and down the hallway towards the main docking area. Several of the clones nodded in her direction, and she nodded back. She found herself stopped by the very same dropship she knew she’d be riding in down to the surface of Umbara. 

Theresa grimaced. She sort of kind of  _ hated _ the thing - they were clanky, and messed with her fear of heights. 

“Oi! New girl!” 

Theresa turned. Three clones were situated over near another dropship, weapons laid out before them. Two were cleaning their helmets while the other seemed to be working on a massive gatling gun, scrubbing it from the inside out. He was the one who’d whistled, and very slowly, Theresa made her way over. 

“I’m not new,” Theresa said, smiling. “We just haven’t met.” 

Up close, the three clones were noticeably different. While their faces and build were identical, Theresa could tell them apart from their hair - one had the faintest outline of a tattoo across the skin of his face and skull. 

“I’m Hardcase. That’s Jesse,” the clone pointed to his tattooed comrade, before switching to the remaining clone, a serious looking man with dark hair. “And Kix.”

Theresa took a seat amongst the clones. She peered at the gun that Hardcase was working on, eyes raking over the intricate details. 

“How many droids have you mowed down with this thing?” Theresa smirked. Hardcase met her gaze, flashing his teeth in a smile. He finished the last touches on the gun, sliding the clips into place before hefting it up into his lap. 

“Eh, I’d say...couple thousand?” 

“Impressive.”

“Yeah,” Hardcase winked. “Maybe I’ll let you use it out in the field.”

“Sorry, Hardcase,” Anakin appeared behind the clone, Rex and Obi-Wan in tow. “She’s a non-combatant. She’s not going to be shooting anybody.”  
Kix, Jesse, and Hardcase stood at attention while Theresa climbed to her feet. Anakin surveyed the group before glancing over at Theresa, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“We’re dropping onto Umbara in five. Suit up and be ready for resistance once we hit the surface,” Anakin spoke in a loud voice as more clones began to gather around. “Theresa here is a non-combatant. She’s going to be our guide - protect her to the best of your ability.” 

The clones gave a loud “ _ yes, sir _ .” Theresa ducked her head as they clones rushed past to their stations - a soft hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her trance. It was Anakin, holding out his hand. In it was a small blaster. 

“Just in case,” he murmured. Theresa slipped the blaster into the small holster at her hip. Her outfit was form fitting and armored across the chest and shoulders. It was totally different than the robes she was used to wearing, but she rather enjoyed how the outfit allowed her some flexibility. 

She only had a second to say goodbye to Obi-Wan, and because they were in public, the gesture had to be brief and chaste. She shook his hand before he briefly brushed a finger across her cheek, separating quickly and heading back towards the bridge. 

“Dropping in two!” 

The ride down to Umbara’s surface was bumpy, loud, and terrifying. Theresa was glued to Anakin’s side, his much larger body dwarfing hers and her eyes screwed shut. She could hear the gunfire outside, hear the explosions as ships were blown out of the sky. She kept her eyes closed, hearing Anakin shout orders. All she could do was hold her breath and pray that their mission wouldn’t be cut short. When they touched down, Theresa was one of the first off the ship. 

The planet’s surface was just as murky and dreary as it appeared from the ship. A low fog hung in the air, and it appeared as if the planet had no primary light source - Theresa saw no sun, though the planet’s foliage seemed to be  _ glowing _ . It was horrifyingly beautiful, and Theresa couldn’t help but take the time to stare. 

“Let’s go,” Anakin waved a hand. The dropships roared as they launched back into the sky, leaving the band of clone troopers to survey the area and stake out enemies. Theresa’s boots crunched against the glass as she walked, wrapping her arms around herself as the cool air tickled the exposed skin of her hands and neck. She heard a click, and when she glanced over her shoulder, she saw Hardcase adjusting the massive blaster slung over his shoulder. 

“Stick close to me, and you’ll be safe.”

“I will. Besides, you have the bigger gun,” Theresa fell into step next to him. The group was spread out, with Anakin and Rex leading the charge. AR-RT’s clanked past, and when Theresa looked up, she could see the faint flashes of blaster fire high in the sky. Somewhere, she knew that Obi-Wan’s team was making their way towards the capitol. 

“I was serious about letting you try it out,” Hardcase chuckled. “This thing is not to be messed with.” 

“I’ve shot a blaster once. I’m not a good shot.” 

“Ah, you just need some practice. It ain’t that hard-”

“Will you focus, Hardcase!” Dogma, one of the clones, hissed off to the side. Hardcase just huffed and veered away from Theresa, leaving her all but alone as they walked. 

They stopped near a small trench for some rest, the Clones taking the time to check their weapons and, for some, take a nap. Theresa found herself at the front of the charge, sitting next to Anakin and Rex as the latter handed out small rations. Theresa took some, turning the piece of what appeared to be jerky over in her hands, while Anakin scarfed his down. 

“It’s veg-meat,” Anakin said through a mouthful of food. “Eat it. Seriously. We don’t need you fainting.”

Theresa did. The taste was bitter, salty, and she had to wash it down with a swig from Rex’s water canister. Nevertheless, it filled her up rather quickly and provided her with at least some energy - she didn’t think she’d complain again. 

The peace was shattered when one of the clones screamed, and Theresa’s world erupted into chaos. Blaster fire singed her shirt and she found herself pushed to the ground by a nearby clone as Anakin lit his lightsaber and gave a shout.

“They’re behind us!” 

The clone atop Theresa yanked her to her feet as they ran. She was pushed unceremoniously into a trench, rolling over and landing on her back next to Anakin and Rex. 

“I’ve called in an air strike on the enemy positions,” Rex panted - Theresa could barely hear him over the sound of blaster fire. She pressed herself against the side of the trench, keeping her head down as green and blue whizzed above. 

“Let’s hope they’re not too busy helping Obi-Wan!” Anakin replied.

“There’s an opening to our south. I recommend we move all platoons off the ridge in case the air strike overshoots!”

“Good thinking, Rex,” it was Anakin who grabbed Theresa’s arm and hauled her up, flicking his lightsaber and deflecting a stray blaster beam. “Everyone! Move out, now!” 

So, they ran.

They ran until Theresa’s lungs were screaming, sliding behind a curling, glowing tendril of a tree downwind of the ridge. Theresa groaned loudly, sucking in air, hearing Anakin speak briefly to Rex as he watched the hill with questing eyes, waiting. 

Moments later, two ships roared overhead and an explosion sounded that rocked Theresa’s eardrums. The ridge became a firebomb, the explosion spraying ash and dirt into the air. Theresa covered her ears until it subsided, only moving them away when Anakin gently touched her arm.

“It’s over.”

“Boss, we’ve got incoming,” Rex pointed through the smoke. A lone dropship pierced through the fog, kicking up dirt and grass as it hovered just above the ground. The doors opened and a creature hopped out - a creature who’s hologram Theresa had seen very briefly before. 

“Master Krell, my thanks for the air support,” Anakin stepped forward, his tone polite, but his brows furrowed. 

Krell’s voice was deep and booming. He stood taller than Anakin, which itself was a feat, two of his four arms folded behind his back as he spoke. “Indeed, General Skywalker. The locals have proven to be more resourceful than we anticipated.”

“But that’s not the reason for your visit,” Anakin let suspicion creep into his tone. 

“No,” Krell said curtly. “The Council has ordered you back to Coruscant, effective immediately.”

“What? Wh-why?”

“I’m afraid a request was made by the Supreme Chancellor, and the Council obliged. That is all they would tell me.”

Anakin’s eyes strayed over to Theresa, who had picked herself up from the floor and come to stand by Rex’s side. Sighing, Anakin said, “Well, I can’t just leave my men, and Theresa. She’s under my watch-”

“I’ll be taking over the interim,” Krell stepped forward. Finally, he acknowledged Theresa. His reptilian face and yellow eyes made it hard for Theresa to tell the full extent of his scrutiny, but she assumed it was negative. Krell gave off a vibe, and it was a vibe she disliked. He said, “Per the Council - it is her decision if she wishes to stay, or go.”

“She’ll come with me-” Anakin began, but Theresa cut him off. 

“I can stay. I came on this mission for a reason. I’m your guide, remember?” 

Anakin looked bewildered, while Krell just huffed. “As I said, General Skywalker, per the Council, it is  _ her  _ choice.”

“Okay,” Anakin sighed. He turned to Theresa and said gravely, “Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure.”

“Rex?” 

The clone nodded at his commanding officer. “It’s fine. We’ll have this city under Republic control by the time you’re back.” 

Anakin introduced Rex to Krell before slowly making his way towards the dropship. He looked reluctant to go, his steps heavy. As the dropship took off, Theresa could faintly feel something tug inside her. It was as if the force inside her was begging him not to leave. 

She ignored it.


	14. The Push Forward

Almost immediately, Theresa regretted her decision. 

While Krell could put on an agreeable face in the presence of Anakin, his attitude towards the clones was atrociously out of character for a Jedi. Theresa had become used to Anakin and Rex’s friendly banter, as well as Ahsoka’s, and Theresa had always considered the clones as nothing other than soldiers. Brave warriors, each with their own personality, faults, and ideas. 

Krell held none of those opinions. Theresa quickly discovered that the clones, to him, were nothing but disposable toy soldiers. 

They began their trek across the surface of the planet, with Theresa forcefully stuck at Krell’s side at all times - per his own orders. She could tell that the clones were getting tired and antsy, as was she, despite her abilities offering her much more in the way of stamina than most. Krell didn’t seem to be affected either, walking with speed and purpose. 

“Keep up the pace,” Krell barked to Theresa. He’d caught her starting to lag, and she rushed back to his side.

“I’m sorry - my legs aren’t as long as yours.”

“No excuse. It doesn’t matter to me that you’re a civilian -  _ why _ the Council allowed you on this mission is  _ beyond _ me,” Krell growled. Something predatory flickered behind his yellow eyes, and he said, “Surely they could have found a guide with more field experience.”

“I’d have more _ field experience _ if the Council would allow me to train,” Theresa snapped. “But they won’t, so you’re stuck with me. Sorry, not sorry.”

Krell stopped. The men behind him stopped, startled at the sudden, abrupt gesture. 

“I will only relay this to you once, _girl,_ ” Krell growled slowly. “I am your superior. You will _speak_ to me like your superior. Do I make myself clear?”  
Theresa said nothing. 

“Do I  _ make _ myself  _ clear _ ?” Krell’s snarl was ragged and deep, bestial, almost. Theresa felt sweat trickle down the back of her neck. 

“Yes, sir.”

After that, she was pushed back directly behind Krell and next to Rex. Their mission continued on without interruption - Theresa could still feel her hands shaking as she walked. 

“Here, eat,” Rex handed her some more jerky. “And don’t forget to drink.”

“I’m not shaking because I’m hungry-”

“I don’t care. You still need to keep your strength up,” Rex pressed the small slices of veg into her palm. “Eat.  _ Please _ .”

For the first time, the salty taste of dehydrated vegetables felt like heaven on Theresa’s tongue. She accepted another sip from Rex’s water canister after, letting out a content sigh as her hunger - which she’d ignored before - was satiated. Then, her eyes narrowed as she stared at Pong Krell’s back. 

“I don’t like him,” Theresa murmured. “I don’t like how he treats you.”

“He’s old fashioned. You know, Anakin is a special breed. Not everyone thinks of the clones as anything other than cannon fodder.”

“Old fashioned or just bigoted?” Theresa scoffed, making sure to keep her voice low. She was sure Krell couldn’t hear, as he was far enough ahead, but she still wanted to be careful. “I’ve gotten pretty good at spotting flat out hatred.” 

“On your planet, you might have. But here, things are...different.”

“Does that make it any more right?” 

“It’s just the way it is, unfortunately,” Rex sighed. “If I spent all my time picking out every injustice that occurs during this war, I’d go insane.” 

Theresa hummed. She couldn’t see Rex’s face - she wished she could. They continued walking, talking softly amongst each other for what seemed like forever. 

Krell’s treatment of the Clones did not improve. Rex was incredibly gentle with his request for the Clones to rest, but Krell shut it down. The trek continued, but Theresa could tell that the Clones were weary, tired, and sluggish. While Theresa was able to sap some strength from Vitiate to keep herself going, she was also beginning to feel her legs become sore, her back stiff, and her limbs heavy from walking. 

Finally, after what felt like a thousand years, they stopped. Rex, helmet in hand, went to talk with General Krell, while Theresa collapsed against a tree. She sighed, stretching out her legs and tilting her head back. 

“Food?” 

It was Jesse. The clone took a seat beside Theresa, removing his helmet and rotating his head to loosen his muscles. He then offered a piece of veg-meat to Theresa - she declined. 

“Not hungry.”

“You sure?”

“I’m good. I think I’ll save it for later,” Theresa looked up as Hardcase and another clone named Fives approached. Hardcase had his helmet removed and looked despondent. Behind the two was Rex. 

He looked enraged, though there was a calmness to his posture that shocked even Theresa.

Through grit teeth, he said, “We’re no longer following Skywalkers. General Krell wants us to launch a forward assault on the Capitol.”

Theresa scrambled to her feet, as did Jesse. While the clone put on his helmet, Theresa approached Rex. Lowering her voice, she said, “Anakin’s plan made  _ sense _ . Hell, I’m not in the military, but even  _ I _ know a forward assault is a  _ stupid _ idea-”

“General’s orders,” Rex sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose, looking as if he wanted to say something else, but didn’t. He placed a gloved hand on Theresa’s shoulders, saying, “Your orders are to remain with General Krell.”

“I know I’m technically a non-combatant, but if you’re going in guns blazing, I should be with you guys. You could use a force user.” 

“That’s not an option. You’re to stay here,” Rex replied firmly. “That’s an order.”

Theresa sighed. She watched Rex go, staring at the back of the clones head until he and his men disappeared into the dense fog. Krell, Theresa, and a couple of clones began following, sticking farther behind the main group. 

She kept her head down. She didn’t want to attract the attention of Krell, though she knew it would be of no use. She wasn’t a clone, and stood out like a sore thumb amongst the sea of white, armored uniforms. It was clear to her that Rex was heading the attack, and that he, Jesse, Hardcase, and the others were leaping into danger. 

It was stupid. A frontward attack was  _ stupid _ . Anakin’s plan had been reviewed, poured over by the Council and other Republic Admirals. Why Krell would just change it all of a sudden made  _ no _ sense, unless he was just  _ that  _ arrogant in his own abilities as a General. 

Krell was the most soulless, selfish, and  _ cruel  _ Jedi Theresa had seen since stepping foot within the Temple. Even Mace Windu, in all his smugness and hostility, couldn’t match. 

“Ruminating, are we? Tell me, what is so important that it has distracted you from this mission?” Krell’s voice was low, almost casual. 

“Nothing  _ you  _ should know,” Theresa bit back. She paused, shaking her head when she realized that her tone had come off….disrespectful. Krell, to her surprise, paid it no mind and continued to keep pace with Theresa. 

“I would like for us to be on good terms. That will require...sacrifice, on your part. Hold that irascible tongue of yours, and we’ll get along  _ just fine _ .”

“How can I hold my tongue when you talk to Rex like he’s your slave,” Theresa snapped. 

A few of the nearby clones tilted their heads, but kept their eyes peeled towards the dense fog in front of them. Theresa could hear blaster fire in the distance, see bolts of green and blue flashing in the fog. Krell’s eyes narrowed, but he kept his stature the same. He said, “There are several things I expect to see in a Clone. Efficiency, loyalty, and respect for authority. Anything less is unacceptable, and I will push any clone under my command to meet these standards.”

Finally, Krell turned to face Theresa. He tilted his head down, flashing sharp teeth. “If you have any objections to my methods, you may voice them. Knowing your lack of military expertise, I doubt you’ll have any rebuttales that will convince me.”

“It’s about  _ respect _ -”

“Do you understand,  _ Theresa _ , my role in this mission?”

He sneered her name. It sounded ugly and mocking, coming from his lips. Theresa shivered, gulping and glancing down at his feet. “Your job is to…”

“...ensure a Republic victory through whatever means necessary,” Krell finished. “ _ You _ are a glorified tour guide. Nothing more.”

“I can fight. I have training.” 

“Combat training?” Krell reared back and barked a laugh. “You admitted to me that the Council refuses to train you for the battlefield.”

“I can..do things most Jedi can’t do. I can be useful on the field. Rex and the others need me out there, I can help-”

“As intrigued as I am to see you stumbling your way through blaster fire, keeping you alive is a priority. You will not engage in combat,” Krell waved a hand. Rex and the others came bounding back, the blaster fire finally beginning to calm down. Soldiers were groaning, clutching wounded arms and sides. Rex’s armor was singed, covered in dirt and ash. 

Krell snarled and stalked forward. “ _ CT-7567 _ , do you have a malfunction in your design? You’ve pulled our force back from taking the capital city! The enemy now has control of this route. This entire operation has been compromised because of  _ your failure _ !”

Krell’s finger stabbed aggressively into Rex’s armored shoulder, pushing the clone back a bit. Theresa couldn’t see it, but she could feel anger radiating from Rex’s frame. She ducked her head and did her best to send warm waves of calmness through the force - she didn’t want him lashing out at Krell. Not now. 

“General Krell, in case you haven’t noticed, Captain Rex just saved this platoon,” Fives interrupted. “Surely you won’t fail to recognize that!”

“ARC-5555, stand down,” Krell’s lightsaber ignited, the green, bolt-like blade bathing Fives helmet in green. Theresa’s limbs were frozen, and she was struggling with whether or not jumping in would be the right decision.

_ Anakin would never draw his blade on a fellow clone. _

_ Never. _

“Sir, yes sir,” Fives grumbled. Rex rounded on Krell, his tone even. 

“Sir, if I may address your accusation. I followed your orders, even in the place of a plan. That was, in my opinion, severely flawed. A plan that cost us men, not clones!  _ Men _ ,” Rex tugged off his helmet, glaring up at Krell. He was angrier, all calmness gone from his voice. “As sure as it is my duty to remain loyal to your command, I also have another duty, to protect those men.”

Krell paused for a long moment. Finally, he slid his lightsaber back into his sheathe and said, “You have a spark of tenacity, Captain. I’ll give you that. I know I don’t command like the Jedi you’re used to serving. Certainly not like General Skywalker. But, I have my way. It may be difficult, but these are difficult times. And, it’s proven  _ effective _ . I suppose your loyalty to your men is to be commended. They seem to admire this. That’s important, to an effective commander. All right, Captain Rex. Your opinion has been  _ noted _ . Dismissed.”

Krell turned on his heel and walked away. He brushed past Theresa, and the moment he was out of earshot, Theresa ran to Rex on trembling legs. He seemed surprised, yet relieved at Krell’s words, though to Theresa, that wasn’t as important.

“Are you okay?” She placed a palm against the chest of his armor, almost as if she would feel his heartbeat underneath the layers. She almost felt as if she had to feel him, just to make sure he was real and not some foggy illusion. 

Rex nodded slowly, brushing his fingers against Theresa’s hand languidly. 

“I think he almost complimented you,” Fives said cheekily.”

“Eh, it’s hard to tell,” Rex said tiredly. Theresa pulled her hand away, surveying the group of clones. There were far less than before, and in the distance, down the main road, she could see smoke and corpses clad in white. 

They moved on.


	15. Training Day

After a counterattack by the Umbarans that had Theresa forced behind cover, their plan, at the request of Obi-Wan, was changed. The capitol was no longer the immediate priority, but instead they were re-routed to an Umbaran airbase that was supplying the capitol with defenses. 

Theresa’s face was covered in dirt and grime, as were her clothes. She swallowed down some food and water as the group trekked up to the top of a hill overlooking the base - it was still a distance away, but they could see the spiraling main building across the expanse of hazardous terrain. 

Once again, Theresa was stuck at Krell’s side as Rex and the clones descended into the narrow ravine to clear a path towards the base. And, once again, Theresa’s stomach was _rolling_ with the anxiety of having to watch Rex leave.

Again.

_ You should be used to this. He’s a soldier. That’s what soldiers do. Leave. _

It was hard with Obi-Wan, but for some reason, it was becoming harder with Rex. He was just cannon fodder to Krell, nothing more. Krell seemed insistent on putting Rex and the other in dangerous situations - Theresa resented him for it.

So far, her role as the “guide” had been regulated to her staying by Krell’s side. She wondered if it was intentional - from what Anakin had told her, her job was to pull knowledge from Vitiate and use it to help the Clones plot safer, more effective routes. While she’d offered up Vitiate’s knowledge to Krell, he’d largely ignored her. 

“There  _ is _ an alternate route. Several-”

“We discussed this, Theresa. Our plan has changed. While there may be ‘alternate’ routes, we do not know which ones are going to be the fastest. General Kenobi is relying on us taking this base. We do not have time to waste.”

Krell’s words stung, but Theresa kept her emotions in check. A few minutes past before chaos erupted below - she could see something that appeared to be long, centipede looking machines tearing through the forest below. The space was a lightshow, with the finale being a burst of explosive light as the centipedes erupted due to some cleverly placed bombs. 

She didn’t want to think of how many clones were lost due to the whole debacle. Krell had an observant look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. 

More time passed. Theresa was beginning to think that taking the base was going to be simple, but down below, a different explosion sounded. She could barely see the clones scatter like little ants in the distance as a massive, blue ball of energy was flung in their direction. In the distance, spider-like machines were plowing their way through the forest.

“What are they _doing_?” Krell grumbled. He furiously pounded his comm. “Captain, continue your attack!”

“Sir, we’re overpowered. We need reinforcements,” Rex’s voice, desperate, echoed through the comm. 

“The rest of the battalion is holding the entrance to the gorge, Captain. They’re guarding it so your troops can break through to the airbase!”  
“Sir, we can’t possibly-”

“You must stand your ground,” Krell bellowed. “Do you read me? Captain, are you listening -  _ do not fall back _ ! That is an order!” 

Theresa was trembling. Down below, the clones were getting decimated. It was a bloodbath. Krell’s eyes were darting across the expanse, though his arms were still crossed and his jaw was set.

Sucking in a breath, Theresa stepped forward.

“Let me go down there. I can help. I can buy them some time-”

“Absolutely not,” Krell snarled. “You are to remain _ here _ .”

“ _ But _ -”

_ “Silence.” _

Theresa’s mouth clamped shut. She felt her fist clench as another boom shook the entire mountain. More clones ran. More clones died. She didn’t see how Rex and the others would get out of this - she could see bolts and rockets slamming into the machines, but nothing seemed to be slowing them down. 

Angrily, Krell slammed a finger onto his comm. Rex’s hologram flickered to life before him. 

“CT-7567, _where_ are you?” 

“General Krell,” Rex panted. “We’ve come up with a plan to infiltrate the airbase.”

“What is your plan?” Krell questioned. 

“I’ve dispatched two men on a stealth incursion into the airbase. They’ve been ordered to co-opt starfighters and use them against the tanks.”

“You what,” two of Krell’s four arms were tossed back in alarm. He narrowed his eyes, lips curling back over his sharp teeth. “You put this entire assault on your hope that  _ two _ clones can do what your _ entire _ group could not?” 

“Sir, the rocket launchers don’t work on these tanks, and it’ll be easier to slip by undetected while the rest of us keep the tanks occupied.”

_ “ _ Captain, you will launch a full-forward strike immediately, or you will be  _ relieved  _ of duty. _ ” _

Theresa didn’t hear Rex’s reply. Krell’s attention was fully focused on the hologram - it was easy for her to disappear from his side and begin running. A clone reached out to stop her, but he was sent stumbling back with a push of the force. Her brain was on autopilot, her legs breaking into a full sprint down the ravine and towards the chaos. She slid towards the end of the slope, leaping towards her feet and maneuvering her way through the trees. 

A blue ball of light whizzed overhead and destroyed a cluster of trees - the heat singed her clothes, smoke and dust filling her lungs. She coughed and kept running.

_ “So,” _ Vitiate crooned.  _ “Do you have a particular plan?” _

“Help Rex and the others hold them off,” Theresa rasped. “I’m going to need all the power you have for this.” 

She heard Vitiate chuckle. 

The blinding lights from the tanks nearly stopped her in her tracks. She heard several clones shout as one of the massive machines, which moved like some ugly caricature of a spider, swept the long snout-like barrel of its cannon in their direction. 

Theresa raised her hands. Crackling bolts of lightning shot from her fingertips, striking the tank near its hull. It reared back and overshot, missing the group of clones and decimating the space behind them. Theresa leaped to the side as one of it’s legs swept the space where she’d been standing - its lights were on her, now. 

_ “Theresa!” _ Rex bellowed. 

One of the other tanks was readying its cannon to fire. It did so, just as Theresa raised her hand. The blue sphere stopped midair, suspended, energy crackling from its core. Theresa’s palm was burning, as if she were holding the thing against the delicate skin - it felt as if something were pushing, hard, against her outstretched arm. 

With a cry, she sent the blue sphere shooting straight up into the sky and away. 

Rex slammed into her from behind - they both went tumbling, just as one of the creatures stomped its foot right where Theresa had been standing. Through the sound of blaster bolts and the scream of the machines, Rex bellowed, “Let’s go!” 

Theresa deflected several more of the blasts, sending them hurtling back towards the tanks. One hit home and ruptured a leg, the others missed - nonetheless, they were sent away from the clones. They were virtually underfoot of the tanks now, and Theresa was getting an up-close glimpse of the carnage she’d seen from atop the ravine. 

A clone was crushed beneath a metal foot. Others were blown to pieces, reduced to ash in a mere second. 

Theresa and Rex were sent by a well aimed blaster shot from the tanks. They landed in a heap, groaning - when Theresa rolled over she saw the snout-like barrel baring down and her and Rex.

She raised both hands. Metal groaned as the tank lurched back, its snout facing the air. The amount of energy Theresa was exerting had her limbs spasming, her teeth grit. The machine was straining against the force, trying to push forward to crush her - and Rex.

She saw the Umbaran in the cockpit, sneering. 

_ “The big guns have arrived, sir!”  _

Theresa smiled.

Lighting crackled. The bolts struck the cockpit, shattering the ray shield and turning the Umbaran pilot into a shrieking, writhing mess. She could hear Rex on the ground next to her, shouting, ordering for Fives and Hardcase to target the tanks. 

The blue bolts snaked through the cockpit and down the machine’s legs, causing them to buckle, and the entire tank to collapse onto its side. She saw the others firing rounds at Fives and Hardcase, only to be destroyed by a spray of blaster rounds from their starfighters.

It was the last thing Theresa saw before she fell back into unconsciousness. 

* * *

_ Where am I? _

The air around her felt clammy and thick. Theresa felt drunk - or, at least, that’s the closest equivalent she could think of. She didn’t recognize the place. She could pinpoint certain objects that had become familiar to her - a control panel. A pilot’s chair. Shattered glass from the windows. The ship was spacious, the walls faded and lifeless. 

Theresa stumbled forward. She tried clutching at the walls, but her hands went through them, as if they were made of pure air. 

_ Where am I? _

_ “You know where you are,” _ Vitiate murmured.  _ “Or, at least, I do.”  _

“Theresa?”

Her eyes opened. The ship was gone. All she saw now was a grey ceiling, and all she felt were soft sheets beneath her fingertips. 

She let out a breath. 

“Where am I?” 

It was Rex who answered. The clone had removed his helmets and his armor, clad only in his black undersuit. He waited to speak as Theresa sat up a bit, eyes scanning her surroundings. The ceiling was grey, yes, as were the walls. The room was sparse, save for a cluster of bunk beds and a few empty crates. Theresa and Rex were the only residents, though she could hear voices right through the door. 

“You...we took the base,” Rex sighed. He slid his chair closer, right to the edge of her cot. “It’s under our control, now.”

“What about Hardcase and Fives?”

“They landed those starfighters, safe and sound,” Rex smirked. “We lost a lot of men, but...we got the job done.”

Theresa wrapped her arms around Rex before she even knew what she was doing. The clone froze, his limbs stiffening - after a moment, he softened, and his hands snaked their way around Theresa as well.

It felt good. It felt...more than good. Theresa needed someone to hold her, and Rex was warm, so warm - 

“You were talking in your sleep,” Rex pulled away, though his hands were still gently holding Theresa’s arms. The air had changed between them - they’d crossed into something different, now. Far more intimate.

“I had a dream,” Theresa shook her head, as if doing so would clear any cobwebs from her mind. “I...I don’t know what it meant. I saw a ship - heard voices…” 

“A ship?”

Theresa let out a short, ragged laugh, head tilting forward. Rex caught it, cradling her cheek in the palm of his big hand. “Hey,” he said softly, “It’s okay. Talk to me. What all did you see?”

“It doesn’t make sense. You don’t even know the real reason why I’m here, Rex...none of you do.”

“You can tell me. I mean, I saw you shook lighting from your fingers. Jedi don’t do that.” 

“I’m not a Jedi. I’m not Sith, either. It’s...complicated. Really complicated.”

Rex pursed his lips, nodding. He was still cradling Theresa’s face in his hand, his thumb absently sweeping away a small tear as it trickled down her cheek. He said, “I’m used to not knowing everything, and I’ve found that sometimes it’s better not to know everything. Whenever you’re ready to tell me, you can tell me. Just know that I’m with you, regardless.” 

Theresa nodded slowly.

Rex’s eyes flickered down to Theresa’s full lips. His body went stiff for a moment, before he pulled away. 

“What’s wrong?” Theresa murmured.

Rex gave a long sigh. “I don’t want to do something that I’ll regret.”

He pulled away. The air became cold, and whatever spark Theresa had felt began to sizzle away as Rex moved towards the door. His eyes were still lingering on her, particularly her mouth - she could feel hints of regret roll off him. 

“Take your time getting up. The base is secure - we’re going to be stationary for a day or so, depending on how Krell decides to play this out.”

“Was he angry at me?” Theresa asked. 

Rex’s brow furrowed, and he glanced towards the door. “I didn’t get much time with him. You’ll have to find out yourself.”

Rex left Theresa, slipping from the room as quietly as he’d entered. It took Theresa several minutes to muster the strength to stand up, slipping from the bed and donning her boots and jacket. She was still a bit wobbly, and she could feel her stomach tighten just a bit - she was hungry. 

Intending to find whatever counted for a mess hall, she began her walk through the eerie Umbaran base. It was still dark outside - in fact, it seemed as if the planet was perpetually dark, the sky tinted purple and blue, the clouds black. As she walked, she saw several clones nod her way in a silent gesture of respect. 

Theresa kept her head down and walked. However, her quest for food was short lived.

“You seem to be in a hurry,” Pong Krell rounded the corner, both arms crossed over his broad chest. “Going somewhere important?”

“I’m getting food,” Theresa said curtly. She tried to swerve around him, but a powerful arm flew and landed gently in front of her. 

Pong Krell was silent for a beat. Then, in a low, yet casual voice, he said, “You can eat later. Follow me.”

Theresa was tired. She didn’t want to face the consequences that would come from disobeying him, and she barely had the energy to protest. Down the hall, she saw Rex, helmetless, staring in her direction. His eyes were narrowed, and something akin to worry was swimming in his brown eyes. Theresa tore herself away and began following Krell, feeling as if her feet were dragging her body along, powerless.

The room they arrived in was empty, save for a few Umbaran speeders and stacks of crates against the gray walls. It was spacious, the ceiling high. Krell’s voice bounced off the walls as he spoke. 

“Part of me wishes to chastise you for your  _ stupidity _ earlier today,” Krell paced in front of Theresa. “Not only did you directly disobey my orders, but you went against the orders of the Council - you are a non-combatant, barred from even  _ touching _ the battlefield. This was told to you before you even agreed to join this mission.”

“I-”

“ _ Silence _ ,” Krell growled. Theresa’s mouth clamped shut, and Pong Krell continued. “It was CT-7567 and his comrades who convinced me not to send you on a ship back to Coruscant. While I despise disobedience, it was not lost on me that your actions are what allowed us to secure this base.”

Krell stalked over to one of the crates. On it were two long wooden rods - he grabbed them, one in each of his four hands, and walked back over to Theresa. He stopped just shy of a few feet, looking Theresa up and down. 

“You want to be a warrior -  _ fine _ . I will train you like one,” Krell tossed the wooden training stick to Theresa. She fumbled it, clutching it against her chest, wide-eyed as Krell took up a defensive stance. 

“The Jedi Order won’t let me train, I can’t-”

“If you are to participate in the war, which is something I _ know _ you want - you must learn how to fight like the rest of us Jedi,” a smile stretched across Pong Krell’s reptilian visage. “Consider this a favor.”

“I don’t think you understand,” Theresa said shakily. “The Council _ won’t _ train me. Yoda won’t train me to fight...I’m not a Jedi.”

“And why is that?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Is it, perhaps, because they are scared of the powers you possess?” 

Krell’s inquiry was genuine. There was no mirth in his tone, just curiosity - and a hint of pity. Theresa knew, deep down, that his question had been the answer. 

The Jedi Council and their hesitance to train her in anything was due to fear that Vitiate could take hold and wreak havoc at any moment. To them, Theresa was a ticking time bomb, despite her usefulness and the fact that her abilities could potentially win the war for them. 

It wasn’t that they didn’t trust  _ her _ \- they didn’t trust what was inside of her. The monster. The beast that had burrowed its way into her psyche and was asleep, until it wasn’t. 

“They’re just scared of what could happen,” Theresa murmured.

“ _ I’m _ not. And I’m here - so _use_ what I am offering you,” Krell chuckled. “I know you are not afraid to go against orders.”

Theresa let out a sigh. Very slowly, she tried to mimic Krell’s stance - foot planted forward, bouncing on her toes in anticipation for an attack. She held the weapon in front of her as best as possible - Krell was making it look easy. 

Krell lunged first, and Theresa reacted. She blocked his first swipe, the second landing across her leg and crippling her. Crying out, she fell to the ground. 

Pain blossomed across the spot where Krell had hit her. It was instant and throbbing, but she pushed through it and shakily got to her feet. 

“Whatever power lies inside of you -  _ use it _ . Holding yourself back can never be permitted,” Krell lectured. “I saw your speed, your ferocity.”

Theresa grunted through grit teeth, shaking out her leg and rushing at Krell. He parried her first jab, using one of his free hands to wrap around her wrist and spin her behind him. Theresa stumbled, stopping herself against one of the crates as Krell turned to face her.

“Again.”

Theresa lunged.

Their dance went on for what seemed like an eternity. Krell was calm and composed, dodging, parrying, and disarming with precision and tact. He would stop only to correct Theresa’s stance or technique, and by the end of it, he was visibly straining - it wasn’t until Theresa finally swiped his weapon from his hand that he conceded. 

It felt good. Krell’s chest was heaving, a light in his eyes that Theresa had only seen once before, when he’d killed those flying creatures during the beginning of their mission. It was different from the scowl that usually graced his face. 

It was better.

“You have done  _ exceptionally _ well,” Krell let out a long breath. “You may go and eat. I want you back here in five hours.”


	16. An Unseen Malice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a Happy Holiday!

The Clones were  _ ecstatic  _ when Theresa entered the mess hall. Hardcase lifted her in his arms and spun her while Kix hastily inquired about her injuries. Finally, Jesse handed her a plate and they all sat down together, Theresa feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 

“Excited for something other than veg-meat?” Hardcase nudged her in the ribs. Theresa snorted, sipping at her strew. He was right - she had no idea what was in the stew to begin with, but it certainly tasted better than veg meat and seemed to actually make her feel full rather than mildly satisfied. She felt normal again - not like a soldier. 

“You were incredible,” Hardcase gushed. “You came running in and...and none of us knew what you were doing - we all thought you were suicidal! Insane! But then you raised your hands and then  _ bang _ -”

“We were all there, Hardcase,” Kix chuckled. 

“Yeah, well, I was flying that ship, but I saw her,” Hardcase grinned. “It was pretty kriffing incredible.” 

“Not as incredible as you guys sneaking into this base,” Theresa glanced around at the lifeless gray and black walls, the blue and purple hue from the lights above. “I was only a distraction. You guys are the reason we took this place to even begin with.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Hardcase chuckled. “You did good.”  
A silence fell over the table. Theresa continued to eat her stew while Kix cleared his throat and said softly, “Did, uh, Krell...what was your punishment?”  
“Hm?”

“He didn’t seem very happy with you,” Kix responded. “We...all though that when you woke up, he’d punish you with time in the brig.”  
Theresa looked around at the group of clones, all peering curiously at her. Flushed, she pushed her half-empty bowl of stew out of the way and said, “He didn’t punish me. He...he yelled at me, yeah, but Rex convinced him that what I did was right.” 

“The commander has a way with words,” Fives laughed. “Good on em’. We’re all glad that you’re here, Theresa. The rest of this mission should be a breeze.”

* * *

Upon leaving the mess hall and returning to the empty barracks, the first thing Theresa did was ping Obi-Wan. 

He answered immediately, hologram fizzling to life. It was the first time she’d used her own comm - a device she’d been gifted by Anakin at the beginning of the mission - and part of her was still in awe at the fact that she could see Obi-Wan, his frame small, cast in blue, yet visible. 

“Theresa,” Obi-Wan breathed. “Krell informed me that you-”

“I know. I went against the Council’s orders, I’m sorry, I had to,” Theresa sighed and leaned back against the wall, stretching her legs out in front of her. “Rex and the others were getting killed. I had to...do something…” 

“I’m not mad,” Obi-Wan said gently. “I’m just glad you’re unharmed.”

“What about you?” 

“What about me?” Obi-Wan said quizzically. 

“ _ Obi _ ,” Theresa groaned. She adjusted her position, raising her arm a little bit higher so she could look at Obi-Wan head on. “I’m asking if  _ you’re  _ doing okay.”

Obi-Wan chuckled, the sound rich with mirth. “You forget that I’m a General, Theresa. I’m used to long, sleepless nights in space and blaster fire. I am doing fine - a little annoyed at our progress but...the battlefield is unpredictable. Always has been.”

“You were hoping we’d get through this fast, weren’t you?”  
Obi-Wan took a long pause. Then, he shrugged his shoulders a bit and admitted sheepishly, “I...don’t like not having you in my bed. I prefer you next to me, where I know you’re safe.”

“I have Rex with me,” Theresa smiled. “I’m safe as can be right now. I prefer being in your bed, but...we have to finish this.  _ I _ want to finish this. I still haven’t found what I came here for.”

“Don’t strain yourself,” Obi-Wan said. “Once we take this planet, you’ll have plenty of time to search for it.”

“I don’t want Dooku getting to,” Theresa murmured. Tired eyes peered at Obi-Wan’s flickering hologram, and she smiled. “If I have to look, I’ll look. I have a feeling it’s close. Something in the force is calling out to me…”

Theresa gulped. She shook her head, instead opting to wait for Obi-Wan’s response instead of elaborating further.

“How are you and Krell faring?” 

Theresa gaped, rolling her eyes. “Oh my god, Obi-Wan,” she hissed. “He’s unbearable. He’s...he’s an asshole! He treats Rex and the clones like shit. Doesn’t give a damn whether or not they live or die - they’re cannon fodder to him, nothing more!”

“Krell does have a….reputation,” Obi-Wan sighed deeply. “It was the council's decision to assign him to this mission. I would have protested, had I been there. Krell is far too... _ rash _ , for my liking. Not like Anakin.”

“Anakin is rash, too, but he treats Rex and the others with respect. He makes them want to follow him, no matter how crazy the plan seems,” Theresa murmured. “I don’t want to follow Krell.”

She could feel Vitiate bubbling up into her consciousness, ready to sneer a retort. She silenced him, skillfully shoving him into the back of her mind like she’d gotten so used to doing. 

“You don’t have a choice, unfortunately. This mission is coming to an end - let’s make the most of it,” Obi-Wan said softly. “I look forward to seeing you, Theresa.”

“I...I miss you. I look forward to seeing you, too.”

Obi-Wan’s hologram flickered out of existence, leaving Theresa alone in the room with the gray walls.

* * *

“Adjust your stance,” Pong Krell barked. “Not too stiff - not too loose. Find _balance_.” 

Theresa was drenched in sweat, muscles straining as she followed Krell’s command. She’d been going for an hour - Krell had only offered her a short reprieve to hydrate and rest sore limbs.

It was invigorating. Every once and awhile Vitiate would chime in and add additional knowledge. It was helpful, and Theresa could tell - as could Krell - that she was improving. She was soaking in the knowledge like a sponge and pushing herself harder, each time. 

She could see the pride in Krell’s eyes as she improved. Each time she’d knock his training staff from his hands, a grin would flash across his reptilian face. It was a grin she’d become accustomed to, and a grin she desperately wished he’d show to the clones. To everyone. 

It showed that he was still, well, human. In the metaphorical sense.

“You’ve done well,” Krell set down his training staff, eyes raking over Theresa - panting, sweating, shoulders sagging as she slumped to the floor to catch her breath. “Your speed, your agility, and your confidence has all improved. In such a short time, might I add.”

“I like to think that I’m a fast learner,” Theresa rolled her shoulders.

“A shame that the Council refuses to allow you any formal training. I’m beginning to see how you could be a great asset on the battlefield - perhaps help turn the tide of this war,” Krell mused. His eyes darted to Theresa as she stood up. “Perhaps...I will speak to Master Yoda personally, once this mission is over.”

“Hm,” Theresa shook her head. “He’ll say no, I’m sure.”

“Master Yoda is a wise Jedi. He will listen to _reason_ , when said reason is presented to him in a manner he finds palatable,” Krell replied. “He wishes for this war to end. The sooner it ends, the safer _you_ will be. And, based on my reputation, Master Yoda would agree to the fact that the best person to take you as his padawan would be...well, _myself_.”

Theresa raised an eyebrow. Krell sounded serious - which wasn’t saying much, considering that most of his words held a certain gravity to them that made anyone want to listen - and Theresa could only stare. 

Part of her was screaming. Krell was an asshole. A gigantic asshole, and Theresa knew it. How he’d spoken to Rex, the way he’d disregarded the lives of so many clones, was not lost on her. Having him as her Jedi master would subject her psyche to more clone deaths. 

Yet, there was something in his eyes that made her hesitate. 

He wasn’t afraid of her. He didn’t see her as some Sith-infested freak. She had a feeling that if he knew the full truth of her powers, he wouldn’t care. He’d just treat her the same as he was treating her now - capable. 

She wasn’t used to being treated as capable. 

“I’ll...have to think about it,” Theresa gulped. To her surprise, Krell did not push the matter further. 

“Go and rest. Our training is done for the day.”

* * *

It was around dinnertime when Theresa found herself in the Clone barracks, chatting idly with Jesse, Fives, and Kix - there was an aura of hesitance around them whenever Theresa would inquire about the plan to take the capitol - it was as if they were keeping something from her, though Theresa did not speak on it. 

She was still, technically, a non-combatant. The Clones' plans were not her plans. 

Rex entered the barracks suddenly, helmet removed, face somber. His eyes darted to Theresa, then to his men as they all stopped and waited for their commander to speak. 

“The assault on the capitol will continue as planned.”

Theresa met Hardcase's eye - he grimaced, but said nothing. Theresa slid from her seat on one of the tops bunks, approaching Rex slowly.

“What plan?” She asked quizzically. 

“Taking out those missiles is the only way we’re making it to the capitol in one piece,” Jesse said, lips curling back over his teeth as he spoke. “Krell is having us march right into them.”

“Our plan,” Hardcase said, “Was to take a few clones, hitch a ride on those Umbaran fighters, and fly up to dismantle that supply ship.”

Theresa looked between the clones, and then back at Rex. It was a rather ingenious plan - the starfighters were Umbaran, and the pilots would be mistaken as so. It was a plan that Anakin would have agreed upon in an instant. 

“I’m assuming that Krell shot it down?” Theresa raised an eyebrow. 

Rex nodded. “He said it was too risky.”

It was Fives who threw up his arms and laughed, gesturing to the clones packed within the barracks. “As if this entire mission hasn’t been anything but a risk. Krell’s plans so far have been _insane_ \- what’s one more to add?”

“Fives is right,” Theresa added. “I don’t see Krell coming up with anything. Might as well do it while we still have the opportunity.”

Rex gave her a pleading look, but wiped it from his face the moment the barrack doors slid open. Dogma entered, dark eyes peering suspiciously at the surrounding clones, and then at Theresa. 

The room fell silent, prompting Theresa to cross her arms and look away from Dogma as he said, “What’s going on?” 

His tone was accusatory, as if he knew he’d walked in on something he wasn’t supposed to. 

“Nothing,” Theresa murmured. “I’m going to talk to Krell.” She bypassed Rex, who followed behind her. The minute the barrack doors shut and they were out of earshot from the other clones, Theresa turned and said, “I know I won’t be able to get through to him, but I’m going to _try_ -”

“It’s a waste of time,” Rex said firmly. He ran across the top of his buzzed, blonde head. “If he won’t listen to me, he won’t listen to you.”

Theresa let out a ragged sigh, closing her eyes for a moment as she searched for the correct words. 

“For their sake, I _need_ to try.”

“ _ For their sake _ ,” Rex scoffed. He moved closer, lowering his voice as if the clones in the other room would hear him, even though Theresa knew they wouldn’t. “You and I both know that their plan is much less advantageous than they make it out to be.”

“When has that ever stopped them? When has that ever stopped  _ you _ ?” Theresa murmured. “I’ve heard the stories that Anakin has told. I know that they’ll get it done.” 

Rex let out a sigh. His eyes seemed to linger behind Theresa, on the door, where just behind his clone squadron resided. His eyes fell back across Theresa’s face, and he seemed to give in. 

“If you want to try and change Krell’s mind, I won’t stop you.”

Rex’s nod was firm and final. Theresa passed by him, heart pounding in her chest. The walk to the control tower felt eternal, and if felt as if she were dragging her shoes through molasses. She knew that convincing Krell of the clones plan would be impossible - if he even took the time to listen to her in the first place - but part of her knew that she  _ had _ to try. She’s struck up a relationship with Krell, somehow. He’d let his walls down for her, and nobody else. It had to mean something. 

She found Krell circling a floating hologram of the Umbaran planet, eyes darting over the blue, manufactured images of the terrain. He tilted his reptilian head when Theresa entered, eyes narrowing. 

“You usually only approach me on your own accord when you  _ want _ something,” Krell went back to almost lazily studying the map, addressing Theresa in an even, casual tone. “You have my permission to speak.”

“The Clones have come up with a plan - Rex told you about it.”

Krell hummed. “Yes, and I promptly struck it down,” he tore his eyes away from the map and came to stand in front of Theresa. “Don’t tell me  _ you’re _ here to speak on his behalf?”

“Anakin - General Skywalker - has a reputation for coming up with wild plans. These clones have carried them out, mission after mission, and succeeded. This is hardly the most difficult thing they’ve done-”

“My answer is still  _ no _ ,” Krell interrupted. “And you will leave it at that.” 

“Is it because  _ you _ don’t have a plan?” Theresa snapped. “You’ve got us holed up here,  _ waiting _ . Waiting to march straight into enemy fire - you must know that! You’re not _stupid_ , Krell-”

“You’d do best to watch your words, _ little one _ .”

“I’m here on the clones' behalf because they’re my _friends_. I _care_ about them,” Theresa took a shuddering breathe as Krell bared his teeth. “I don’t want to see them die.”

“That is their job as soldiers,” Krell barked a laugh. “Each passing day, the Republic produces more clones. While those that perish on this planet will not be forgotten, they _will_ be _replaced_. Attaching yourself to cannon fodder is... _inappropriate_ , at best. Attachment leads to many things - disappointment being one of them. I had assumed that had been one of Master Yoda's lessons to you - I was mistaken."

_ “Unclench your fists,”  _ Vitiate murmured.

Theresa’s nails were biting into her skin hard enough to draw pricks of blood. She did as Vitiate instructed, leaving her hands unfurled and shaking down by her sides. 

It didn’t help. A sharp  _ slap _ rang out through the room - the clones working at the communications panel froze, helmets tilting towards Theresa as she gently lowered a trembling hand. Krell’s green skin was red from where her palm had connected with the side of his face, the blow sharp and precise. 

A very low, very guttural chuckle vibrated through Krell’s chest, up his throat, and past his lips. 

“Get out of my sight.”

Theresa did. 

Leaving the control room was painful - Pong Krell glared daggers into her back, though she could feel nothing through the force. No anger, no emotions. Whatever rage he felt he kept suppressed, cloaked by the force and set behind an impenetrable shield. 

The pain also came from how foolish Theresa felt. How _angry_ with herself she was at losing control. Though hitting Krell brought her satisfaction, it was a brief satisfaction that was only followed by guilt. 

She’d betrayed Rex. She’d betrayed the clones. She’d walked out of that room empty handed, having succumbed to her emotions. 

Theresa staggered and slouched against the wall, praying that her tears would not fall. The last thing she needed was to face Rex crying - he knew Rex, her sweet, sweet Rex would do nothing but console her and whisper words of encouragement into her ear. Yet, she didn’t want that. Not yet. Not while the wound was still fresh and Krell’s words were echoing in her mind. 

Replaceable. He’d called Rex replaceable. 

He’d called Hardcase, Fives, Kix, Jesse... _ replaceable _ . He’d stripped them of their identity like they were nothing. Like they weren’t human. 

He wasn’t a Jedi. Krell was a foul creature that had infiltrated the Jedi Order and twisted their teachings to fit his sick ways. Worst of all, Theresa had fallen for it. 

She attempted to ping Kenobi as she dragged herself back towards the barracks, though she could tell that her feet were taking her elsewhere. Down a hallway, away from where they knew the barracks were. Past the armory and the storage room where she and Krell trained. Down a flight of stairs and into the basement area where the lights flickered and the walls were cracked and rotting. 

She couldn’t get a signal. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Theresa spat. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck  _ fuck _ !”

She looked around. The room she was in was unfamiliar, and almost all commotion, from the bustling clones to the sound of moving equipment, had ceased. It was quite, and for the first time, Theresa felt as if she were in a space where she could think.

Theresa could feel Vitiate bubbling back up, sitting in the back of her mind. 

_ “I brought you here,” _ he murmured.  _ “Your lack of attention made it easy for me.” _

“Don’t do that shit again,” Theresa snapped. “I don’t like it when you play mind games with me.”

_ “Pay attention and I won’t. Now-” _

“Shut up!” Theresa yelled, her voice bouncing around the room. “I don’t want to hear your shit right now! Shut up-”

Theresa’s next few steps forward were short lived, as the floor beneath her was no longer there. The soft tile, brittle and cracked, gave way beneath her. She was in freefall, arms and legs flailing, a scream tearing its way from her raw throat. 

And then, nothing.


	17. Carnage of Krell

Theresa woke up gasping. 

The first thing she registered was that her entire body felt as if it had been struck by a bus. Or a train. Or, better, a Starfighter. One that had jumped into hyperspace and barreled through her body at max speed. 

Her limbs were askew, and she had to gently peel them from the floor and rearrange them into a position that was less painful. While it didn’t feel as if she’d broken anything, she knew that she would be riddled in bruises the following morning. Gingerly, she began the process of picking herself up and registering her surroundings.

_ “Had you been listening,”  _ Vitiate’s voice was sharp and completely unwelcoming to Theresa.  _ “I could have alerted you to that unstable section of flooring.” _

“So you’ve been in that room before, huh?” Theresa winced. The air around her was stale, and when she looked up, she could see, far, far above, the small sliver of light from where she’d fallen. 

It was far. Way too far for her to have no sustained significant injury, yet she was up and walking. 

Theresa shrugged it off and moved forward. She was hit with a sudden wave of dejavu, and she suddenly realized just where she was and what she was looking at. 

It was a ship. The massive, black thing in front of her was a ship, clear as day. She could see the sleek edge of the wing, seemingly new - no signs of damage or rusting. 

It was the same ship she’d seen in her dream. The same aggressive design, the same front, and the same open door, as if it were beckoning her inside. 

_ “You recognize this place, yes?”  _

“Yeah,” Theresa blinked. “I do.”

_ “This is what I - you - are here for. We will go inside and claim what is ours.”  _

“I’ve never heard you refer to us as...well, us,” Theresa began to limp forward, breathing ragged as she glanced around. She could barely see anything but the ship - the walls around her were made of black stone. She was underground, deep underground, in what looked to be a part of the base that had been abandoned long ago. 

The ship itself was emptied out, its design so unlike what Theresa was used to seeing. It looked, truly,  _ alien _ . So unlike the standard command ships Theresa had spent so much time on. Her feet instinctively took her to the front of the ship, where the two pilots seats were empty - save for one. 

It wasn’t a human in the chair. 

It was a lightsaber. 

Theresa recognized it as one immediately. Tendrils of gold were curled around its hilt, snaking up the weapon like vines. It was beautiful - ancient, but at the same time so, so contemporary. 

“This is what you wanted,” Theresa whispered. “This was yours?”

_ “Ours. Now claim it,”  _ Vitiate hissed.

Theresa scooped the saber up without hesitation. It felt light in her grip, and she slowly flexed her wrist and tested the weapon in her hand. Then, holding it in front of her, she pressed the activation button and watched as the saber ignited it’s long, red blade. 

_ “Krell,”  _ Vitiate suddenly growled.

Theresa turned. Through the cockpit door and down the ship's long hallway, she saw a figure. Four armed and tall - the silhouette was so utterly recognizable, and very slowly Theresa switched off her saber, bathing the ship in near darkness. 

“What do you want?” Theresa said shakily. 

“To see if you’ve found what you were looking for,” Krell answered. “It seems as if you have. A congratulations is in order - the Council will be relieved to hear that you completed your mission.” 

There was something insincere about Krell’s tone. 

“However, _ you _ , unfortunately, will have perished. Killed by an Umbaran assassin,” Krell shrugged. “I attempted to save you, but to no avail.”

“Oh, you  _ sack  _ of _ shit _ ,” Theresa attempted to keep her voice even, but failed when it dawned on her just what Krell was planning to do. Just what he’d been planning to do, all along. Her heart sunk deep into her stomach and she found herself re-igniting her saber, bathing the room in red light. “Is this what you want?” 

“Yes. You are just an added bonus.” 

Theresa didn’t see Krell flick his wrists, but she felt herself launched to the side as if she’d been yanked by a rope. Her head cracked against the ship wall and the saber flew from her hand, sliding across the floor. Stunned, she could only scramble to her feet, though by the time she did, Krell was already in the room. 

She attempted to send lightning crackling into his ugly, reptilian face, but he caught her arm and twisted it away from him, using his monstrous strength to slam her against the wall so hard that she heard her ribs crack. 

One hand held her arm, another held her chest, and another wrapped around her throat. He began to squeeze, his grip inhuman - because he was inhuman - until Theresa’s legs stopped flailing and her body went limp. 

The last thing she heard was Vitiate’s monstrous bellows.

* * *

When she woke up a second time, she was bound by the hands and feet and lying in the control tower. 

A trio of clones lay dead at the command panel, deep, smoking lacerations across their chests and lower abdomen. 

Theresa began screaming. Lashing out, tugging on her bonds that would not budge and finally getting to her knees. Krell was towering above her, amused, lips curled back over his teeth, arms crossed over his chest. 

There was a hologram on as well, though Theresa paid it little mind until it spoke. The deep baritone captured her attention immediately, and she lifted her head and  _ snarled _ . 

“Such behavior is  _ unbecoming _ of a woman who possesses the spirit of one of the most powerful Sith Lords in the galaxy's history,” Dooku drawled. “I expected a more...tactful greeting.”

“I don’t owe you tact. I don’t owe you  _ shit _ ,” Theresa growled. “In fact, I’d hoped I’d never have to see your face again after I almost electorocuted your fucking beard off.”

“How pleasant. I see Krell was unable to tame your attitude,” Dooku addressed the serpent behind Theresa. “I applaud your efforts - I should have warned you of her tenacity.”

_ “Fuck you,” _ Theresa spat. 

“Now, now. I have not approached you with any hostility - I expect the same in return,” Dooku said. “I wish to  _ talk _ , Miss Theresa. That is all.”

Theresa let out a breath. She ducked her head until her forehead was nearly touching the floor, letting out a groan of frustration. 

“What do you want to talk about, Dooku?” Theresa lifted her head and addressed the count as casually as she could. “What could you  _ possibly _ want to talk about with me?”

“An opportunity,” Dooku said in a low voice. “Contrary to what the Jedi have told you, I am a generous man. I do not take pleasure in causing harm to those whom I believe do not deserve it. You, Miss Theresa, do not deserve harm. You are a victim.”

Theresa let out a shuddering breath. “A victim of what?”

“The Jedi’s deceit. Their lies,” Dooku boomed. “It is no secret to me that they have yet to train you - I knew from the moment you stepped foot into the Temple that the Council would shun you, teach you to suppress the gifts you have been given. At your full potential, you would have the capability to put an end to this war. Yet, the Jedi have not allowed you to utilize such power…”

“They don’t fear me, they fear  _ Vitiate _ ,” Theresa hissed. “I know what he’s capable of doing. I’ve read it. I’ve seen it in my head…”

“Yet all this time, you’ve managed to wield full control over your abilities without  _ his _ interference,” Dooku chuckled. “I assure you, Miss Theresa, they do not fear Vitiate. They fear  _ you _ , and what you could do with such power if you had the proper training.”

Theresa bit her lip. 

Dooku was right.

He was right, but she couldn’t admit it. Not yet. She had to push the truth away, bury it deep within her. Vitiate had always been somewhat of an excuse, to the Council. His influence over Theresa was waning by the day, his presence just a pinprick in the back of her mind - the Sith lord was dying, while Theresa was becoming stronger. 

_ “My fate and yours shall always be intertwined.”  _

“I know you can feel it,” Dooku said softly. “The dark side of the force, calling to you each day. What the Jedi represent...it is not within you.”

“What you represent is murder, theft, and war-”

“What I represent is power. Something you have never had until now.”

A shadow loomed overhead - it was Krell, kneeling down by Theresa’s side. He had a somber expression on his otherwise serious face, brows furrowed. “Dooku has offered me a place at his side - I wish for you to join me, so that we may continue our training together.”

“ _ Bullshit _ ,” Theresa snapped. “You think I’m leaving Rex and the others? For  _ you _ ? Fuck you -  _ both of you _ !”

“You will concede,” Dooku said simply. “Krell will convince you. It is my final mission for him.”

The hologram flickered away, leaving Theresa and Krell alone. She didn’t realize the tears were falling from her eyes until Krell reached out and wiped them away with a swipe of his knuckles - Theresa very nearly wanted to bite his hand, but she didn’t have the energy. 

“I say what I mean, and I mean what I say. I do not fear you,” Krell murmured. “A master who fears his apprentice is no master.”

Theresa stared forward, eyes set. After a long moment, she said shakily, “Where is Rex?” 

Krell said nothing.

Again, Theresa said, voice louder this time, “Where is Rex?” 

“The  _ clone _ ,” Krell chuckled. “He is coming now, most likely to apprehend me. Here, I will kill him. I will kill him, and I will kill all the others while you watch. Then, you will yield.”

Theresa’s heart pounded. She couldn’t -

The doors slid open. The click of guns and the pounding of boots against the floor filled Theresa’s ears. Her heart was pounding - she looked up and saw Rex, lips set into a hard line, gun drawn. 

“General Krell…you are under arrest,” Rex said shakily. His eyes drifted down to Theresa, and his grip on his gun tightened. “We’re apprehending you. The Council will decide your fate.”

Theresa could see Krell’s multiple fingers twitch, itching towards his lightsabers. The clones were surrounding him, weapons drawn, though it wouldn’t matter in the end. One clone, three clones, it didn’t matter to Krell.

They were all going to die.

Theresa began struggling against her binds, making a bold move and flinging her entire body and kicking Krell’s legs out from under him. As he fell, she made a nosedive for Rex - by the time she was in his grasp, Krell’s lightsabers were igniting and he was deflecting blaster bolts left and right. Rex knelt down, hastily undoing Theresa’s binds. She flexed her wrist as Krell sprung to his feet - the blaster fire had ceased, but the clones were still poised and ready. 

Theresa saw it, then. Dangling from his belt. 

Vitiate’s lightsaber.

Krell bared his sharp teeth, eyes darting around the room before landing on Theresa. In one swift motion he turned and sprinted towards the wide-paned windows, though before he could burst through them and onto the tarmac below, Theresa reached out with the force and snatched Vitiate’s saber from his belt.

It whizzed into her open hand just as he disappeared through the glass.

“Go,  _ now _ !” Rex gestured. “Don’t let him escape!”

As the clones filed out of the room, Rex grasped Theresa’s arm.

“What did he do to you?”

“Nothing. I’m okay-”

“Are you sure?” Rex said. Theresa couldn’t see his expression due to his helmet, but worry was rolling off him in waves - it was nearly overpowering. Theresa reached out and brushed a finger across his dirtied helmet in a soft gesture of reassurance.

“I’m sure. I’m going after him,” before he could respond, Theresa added, “Don’t. I know what I’m doing - ready the clones and back me up.”

Rex nodded.

Theresa could hears the clones screams as she and Rex bounded outside of the base, onto the long strips of space in between the base hangars. It was a battleground, with Krell at the center - his double-bladed sabers were whirring impossibly fast as he deflected blaster bolts, knocking them back towards their owners. He was overpowering the clones, easily, and killing them with a glint in his eye. 

Theresa’s heart was in her throat, but she ignited Vitiate’s saber. The aggressive, red glow caught Krell’s attention immediately. He deflected a final blaster boat and skewered the clone who’d fired with his blade. 

“The opportunity to join me is still available,” Pong Krell bellowed. “Greatness awaits you - awaits both of us,  _ together _ . Master, and apprentice.”

Theresa could here the footsteps of more clones arriving at Rex’s side. More clones who would fall to Krell’s blade if she didn’t do something.

Anything. 

There were enough bodies on the tarmac as it was. Theresa didn’t need to see anymore. 

“I need your strength. I need your speed. I need  _ everything _ .”

_ “Happy to oblige,” _ Vitiate responded. 

The shock on Krell’s face was evident - Theresa could see it in his reptilian eyes, which widened in shock as she traversed the distance between them in a fraction of a section. Theresa’s single blade met his twin sabers, the sound deafening - like a crack of lightning, laced with static. 

The shock on Krell’s face quickly morphed into something else. Something more  _ feral _ . 

They separated, with Theresa making the first swing. He deflected it with one blade, giving Theresa little time to react as the other spun towards her neck. Yet, she reacted, fast. Faster than she thought she was capable of, and faster than Krell most likely believed her capable - she could see the frustration in his eyes, see the way his lips pulled back over his teeth. His blows were ferocious, angry.

Theresa’s were angrier.

Their sabers connected. Once again, Krell attempted to swing his opposite saber with his free hand, but Theresa grasped his wrist and stopped the long, double-ended sword from slicing her in half. They were locked in a struggle of strength, with Theresa’s fingers digging into Krell’s skin as she held his one saber at bay. 

Krell chuckled suddenly, reared his head back, and smashed his forehead into Theresa’s face,  _ hard.  _ Blood gushed from her nose and stunned her, and she staggered back.

_ “Watch out,” _ Vitiate’s words were curt. Theresa blocked a swing, and then another, and then another. He was forcing her back, driving her towards the base hangars. 

_ "Steady.” _

“I’m trying -” Theresa’s words were cut short. There was a searing pain in her upper shoulder as Krell clipped her, carving out a jagged piece of flesh that cauterized instantly. 

His next blow was more precise; a foot to her chest that shattered ribs and knocked her to the floor. If he intended to kill her, he didn’t get the chance. Blaster fire erupted around Theresa as Rex instructed his clones to shoot, shoot, shoot. Krell continued his evasive dance while Theresa lay, head spinning. 

_ “Get up.”  _

Blood was leaking from her nose and mouth and her chest felt as someone had punched a hole in it. She willed herself to roll over and standing, ignoring the throbbing pain in her shoulder. 

She saw Krell using all four hands to force push all of his clone attackers, including Rex, back and skidding across the tarmac. He turned his attention to Theresa, then, snarling. 

“I am being incredibly _ generous _ , girl. I truly do not want to see you die, but you seem to be leaving little room for negotiation,” Krell swung his saber, and Theresa aptly deflected it. “I am growing agitated with your games.”

Theresa managed to catch Krell across his hand, slicing deep into the skin and severing several of his fingers in the process. The saber he’d been holding dropped to the floor, and he howled - the sound loud and inhuman. Taking advantage of the distraction, she tried to jab at his throat, but he parried in a swift motion with his remaining weapon and sent Theresa flying with a hard push from the force.

Vitiate’s lightsaber flew from her hand, and she heard bones crack - though she wasn’t sure which ones - as she connected with the ground several meters away. 

The pain was shocking. It came over her in waves, blinding, disorienting. She felt nothing else. 

The sound of blaster fire was muffled. There was a sharp ringing in her ears as she turned her head and saw Krell expertly cut down clones. She saw Rex among the fighters, hastily backing away as Krell made his way towards them, a menace, even with one saber.

_ “Get up.”  _

She couldn’t. Something was broken. A leg, maybe, or a hip. 

_ “Get up if you want to see your friend live.” _

Theresa rolled onto her stomach and began to drag herself across the ground. She could feel her legs, but something wasn’t working right. Something didn’t want to move right. 

_ “It will, if you make it.” _

“I can’t-”

_ “We are not weak,” _ Vitiate snarled.  _ “Now get up.”  _

Rex did not hear her cries of agony as Krell slashed him across the chest with his saber. She saw him fall, gun still firing wildly at the disgraced Jedi. 

Theresa reached for the first thing she saw - Krell’s discarded saber - and willed the force to launch her towards Krell, pushing off the ground with one working foot. The movement was swift, quick, and Krell’s victory was short lived as Theresa impaled him with his own saber. 

He gave a long, gurgling gasp, before falling silent and collapsing. 

_ “Rex!” _

Theresa’s pain was forgotten, momentarily. Rex’s was the only one that mattered. She practically dragged herself with one working leg towards the fallen clone, whose chest was rising and falling rapidly, despite his wound. 

Theresa worked his helmet off, and by then, his breathing had nearly ceased. 

Soft, brown eyes met Theresa’s own. He was trying to desperately not to die, so desperately to hold on. 

He couldn’t.

He was dying. Theresa could feel it. 

“I need to...I need to do what I did to Anakin,” Theresa breathed. She was speaking to herself more than Vitiate, but the Sith responded anyway. 

_ “Then do it.” _

“I don’t know how-”

_ “You know how. You always have.” _

Theresa cursed and ducked her head down, laying her palm flat against the smoking, jagged wound across Rex’s chest. His eyes were narrowed to slits and only a soft puff of air passed from between his lips. 

Theresa, despite the agony her own body was in, desperately willed the force to give Rex whatever she had left. 

She stayed, crouched with her head ducked, next to Rex for what felt like an eternity. Until her limbs felt so tired that she could barely support herself, and her own eyes were fluttering shut from exhaustion. She could feel Rex move beneath her, but she didn’t have the energy to look at whether or not the movement had been from him taking his final breath, or not.

_ “Theresa,” _ the groan was unmistakable. 

When Theresa lifted her head, her lips brushed across Rex’s soft ones. 

He was kissing her, all of a sudden. Theresa couldn’t pull away. She didn’t want to pull away, for his lips were so incredibly soft and he was so, so warm. 

Alive. 

One gloved hand caught the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Rex’s kisses were desperate, as if he were afraid she’d disappear. 

He finally pulled away with a gasp, coughing to the side. His grip on Theresa slackened, and he slouched back onto the ground. 

Theresa’s fingers curled against his chest. His wound had sealed, though the long stripe that had been seared across his armor was still blackened and warm. She barely had any energy to stand, move, or do anything. Just like with Anakin, she wanted to slouch over and _ sleep _ , yet this time, she willed herself to remain awake. 

Rex struggled to sit up as he said, “Are you okay?” 

“I should be asking you that,” Theresa’s fingers remained hovering over Rex’s scarred armor. Her mouth suddenly felt dry, though she could still taste Rex on her lips. “I…”

_ “Captain!”  _ It was Fives, cradling an injured arm and rushing over to Rex, his clone comrades in toe. Theresa counted them all - Jesse, Kix, Dogma, Tup…

There was one missing, though immediately Theresa knew why. Her lips quivered and she let out a ragged gasp, ducking her head to hide her bout of sadness - she felt one of the clones - Kix - touch her shoulder as the others worked on helping Rex to his feet. 

“You’re injured,” Kix said. “Let’s get you to the medbay.  _ Both _ of you.”


	18. Silent Moment

Theresa’s hip had been dislocated. She had a deep laceration on her shoulder from Krell’s blade, several broken ribs, and a concussion. 

It wasn’t the worst. But it wasn’t the best, either. She was bedridden, for the most post, while Kix and the droid medics worked on her. Kix had been the one to pop her hip back into place after having given her a hefty dose of symoxin, for the pain. Afterwards, the bacta had been left to do its job, and now, it was nothing more than a dull ache. 

Now, Theresa’s mind was on Obi-Wan. She’d heard murmurs regarding the status of the battle - Kenobi’s forces had been able to complete their mission.

The capital had been secured. Umbara was now under Republic control. 

Yet, for some reason, it all seemed meaningless to Theresa. She couldn’t bring herself to celebrate, or even care. 

Neither, she realized, could Rex.

The clone had occupied the bed next to hers for a short time, before being discharged - his wound had healed completely, and for the most part, he was unscathed save for a few bumps and bruises. He’d been oddly…distant, which was strange when considering his actions earlier on. Rex had simply nodded in Theresa’s direction before leaving her bedridden, slipping from the room while the droids had rushed in to tend to Theresa’s remaining wounds. 

Almost a full day had passed, since that moment. Theresa had been drifting in and out of sleep while the droids had maneuvered her bed through the base and she’d been transferred from the base, to the Republic starfighter above.

It was then that Rex visited her, clad in his armor, his helmet tucked beneath his arm, like always. 

He moved in silence, pulling up a chair next to Theresa’s bed. She was sitting up, back against the headboard. There was an incredibly long stretch of silence before Rex spoke, his voice raw and quiet.

“I wish to...apologize for my behavior. I should not have kissed you - it was inappropriate of me as a soldier, and as your comrade.”

“Rex-”

“I am a clone first and a man second. Serving the Republic is what I swore to do - I cannot let anything get into the way with that.”

The conversation was familiar, though it was no less painful. Rex’s words echoed exactly what Obi-Wan had said to her, back before they’d headed to the Jedi Temple for the first time. However, Theresa could tell that Rex’s conviction was much, much stronger than Obi-Wan’s had been. 

“It’s okay, Rex,” Theresa replied softly. “You did nothing wrong.”

Rex’s breath hitched, and he let out a long, shivering sigh. Theresa swung her legs over the side of the bed, sitting on the edge so that she could be closer to Rex. She said as strongly as she could, “I want you to promise me something.”

Rex’s eyes fluttered shut, and then opened back up again. In a rough voice, he said, “ _ Anything _ .”

“Don’t blame yourself for what happened.”

Rex remained silent. 

“Don’t blame yourself. Please. None of what happened was your fault-”

“My men-”

“They died because of Krell’s actions,  _ not _ yours. The council is at fault for not screening him, for not seeing the signs...he was a  _ sick _ bastard. He didn’t deserve to be called a Jedi,” Theresa cradled Rex’s face in her hands. “You did everything you could. Your men know that. Hardcase...he _knew_ that. Do not blame yourself. _ Please _ .”

“It’s so hard not to,” Rex’s voice cracked. His eyes were red, and his lips quivered as he desperately tried to hold back his tears. He was trying to be strong, still. Trying not to break in front of Theresa. “He...Krell set us against each other...had our squads ambush one another...I killed my own men. My own brothers. I killed them.”

“Rex, I am so sorry.”

He sniffed, regaining his composure, though his eyes were still bloodshot and there were streaks down his face. It was as if something inside him had snapped, and he was back into the mode of soldier. Warrior. 

No longer a man. 

It pained Theresa.

“I don’t want to think about it anymore. I don’t want to  _ think _ .”

"Then _don't."_

* * *

It wasn’t until she returned to the Temple that she was able to see Obi-Wan again. His command ship had returned first, and when Theresa hesitantly entered his small living quarters, she caught sight of him in the kitchen, pacing back and forth. 

“Obi-Wan?”

The Jedi stopped, stiffening. His hands dropped to his sides and he traversed the room before wrapping his arms around Theresa - she did the same. His scent flooded Theresa’s nostrils, and she gripped his robes. His mouth was on hers, and it didn’t take long for Theresa’s mind to go blank, caught up in lips and tongue and hands. 

They hastily made love on Obi-Wan’s couch, both almost fully clothed, before retiring to the bedroom where they - Obi-Wan - took his time. He undressed Theresa with nimble fingers before stripping his own robes away. 

Theresa felt nothing but him. 

When she felt...in her own body again, out of the euphoric haze of pleasure that Obi-Wan had brought upon her, she was lying, sated, beneath his bedsheets with her head resting against his chest. 

Obi-Wan gave a low, rumbling moan, tightening his hold on Theresa. When she winced, he loosened his grip and hastily apologized.

“I forgot about your injuries...I apologize-”

“It’s okay,” Theresa murmured. It had only stung a bit - her body was still tender and sore, though the bacta had done most of the work. “You were gentle…”

“I...what happened with Krell-”

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Theresa’s chest tightened. “I don’t want to _ think  _ about that. Never again.” 

“I fear you may have to. The Council is going to request that you meet with them,” Obi-Wan’s chest rose, and then fell, as he gave a deep sigh. “They’ll want to hear the events from you, directly.”

Theresa gave a soft hum, closing her eyes and relishing in the darkness. She heard Obi-Wan stir a bit, and without thinking - without considering - she blurted out, “Rex kissed me.”

Silence.

Very slowly, Theresa opened her eyes. Obi-Wan was unmoving, his expression having barely changed, save for a slight furrow of the brow. 

“Did you hear me?” Theresa said, a bit louder. “Rex kissed me. I kissed him back.” 

“I’ve known of his infatuation with you since before the mission,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “I knew...it was only a matter of time before he acted on it-”

“He apologized for it and said that it was unbecoming of a member of the GAR. Inappropriate, he said,” Theresa’s fingers curled where they rested against Obi-Wan’s bicep. “It’s over. It’s...done.”

Obi-Wan gave a slight nod. There was no anger radiating off him. No jealousy. Just...what Theresa could almost feel as sadness. Sadness for Rex, perhaps. Sadness for her. 

Theresa knew, deep down, that even if Obi-Wan had chastised her, if he had been angry with her or with Rex, that it wouldn’t have held up as justified. They weren’t in a relationship - something Theresa had to tell herself each night they spent together, each time they kissed. They were fucking to...fuck. As compatible as they were, she knew that Obi-Wan’s commitment to the Order would never allow for him to give himself fully over to her. 

It would have been...unfair of him to scold Theresa for her interaction with Rex, and it would have been unfair for Theresa to scold him for possibly pursuing Satine again. 

That didn’t mean Theresa felt any less bad about it.

Obi-Wan gave another rumbling sigh. He rolled over, his body dwarfing Theresa’s. She suddenly became hyper aware of their slick, skin-on-bare skin contact, with Obi-Wan’s beard tickling her jaw as he nipped playfully at one ear. Heat shot from her groin to her lower belly, a delicious feeling that could only be sated with one thing.

_ Him.  _

“Need you...again,” Theresa moaned. Obi-Wan chuckled and kissed her neck, the head of his shaft nudging at her entrance before, without warning, he was sinking into her. It felt so fucking good - full, hard, and angled as he braced an arm on each side of her head and snapped his hips forward. His thrusts were sharp and precise and he worked them both higher and higher. 

Theresa saw stars. The tight coils of heat in her lower abdomen were unraveling and spreading. She was close, gasping out the words, a strangled sob. 

Obi-Wan rested a palm against the headboard as his cock swelled and he pulled out to spill across her thighs. He was murmuring something - something Theresa couldn’t hear, or maybe she didn’t have the energy to understand. 

Her fingers slipped from where they’d been gripping Obi-Wan’s bare back, her limbs like jelly. Obi-Wan’s lips returned to her neck, and she could only murmur a few words in response.

“Thank you.”

His reply was immediate. 

_ “Always.” _


	19. Interlude

The next morning, Theresa found herself, after having bathed, sitting in front of Obi-Wan’s bathroom mirror. It was the first time she’d gotten a good glimpse of herself in, well, what felt like forever - she looked tired, though not to the point of haggardness, as she’d gotten a decent night's sleep wrapped in Obi-Wan’s arms. 

Very gingerly, she lifted up a handful of her locs - a chunk of them had been sliced clean off from Krell’s lightsaber, the ends blackened. Theresa let out a sigh, eyes fluttering shut as she instinctively reached for the pair of scissors she knew Obi-Wan kept in his refresher drawer. She began to saw off her locs, watching the black tendrils fall to the bathroom floor. 

She cut until her own short coils remained, close to the top of her head. Then she worked on touching them up, making sure it was even and nice. Then, she gathered up the fallen strings of hair and disposed of them. 

Theresa felt different without the tiny bit of weight her head and neck was used to carrying. She looked different, too - she was unused to seeing herself with her hair short and cropped. She’d always been told that she had the face for short hair, though she’d never pursued it. She liked it - she liked the change, and she liked the fact that it would no longer be in her face while she trained. For a moment, however, she wondered what Obi-Wan would think.

She received her answer very shortly.

“I...uh... _ wow _ ,” Obi-Wan seemed flabbergasted at first, his lips curling into a smile. “Short hair suits you well.”

Theresa gave a slight shrug of the shoulders, glancing back towards the refreshing. “It was time for something different...something new.”

“Something new,” Obi-Wan hummed. He nodded, reaching over to grab his discarded robe from where he’d draped it over the couch the night before. “You have a meeting with the Council, today. They’ll want to know everything - about Krell, and about the ship you discovered.”

Theresa grimaced. She’d had a brief interaction with Yoda upon returning to Coruscant - the green Jedi master had promptly taken Vitiate’s saber from her, and she had absolutely no clue where it was being stored. She could still remember the pained look on Yoda’s alien face as he’d held the saber, murmuring something about a “dark evil” and “painful memories” that he’d felt. Theresa hadn’t questioned it, and had let them take the saber without protest. 

_ Much _ to Vitiate’s anger.

“I don’t know why it matters that much,” Theresa said softly. “Krell, I mean. He allied himself with Dooku and now he’s dead.”

“We need to know what exactly it was he said to you,” Obi-Wan replied. “As much as you can remember.”

“Okay,” Theresa said quietly. “I...I just don’t want to remember him. I don’t want to think about what he said to me. What he said about Rex, and about the clones…”

“Whatever it was, it wasn’t true, and it was meant to get inside your head,” Obi-Wan strolled forward and cradled Theresa’s face in his large hands. His thumb swiped across her cheek and he said, “Krell manipulated all of us. You, the clones, and the Order. It was  _ us _ who failed to keep you, Rex, and the others safe, Theresa.”

“I…” Theresa let out a sigh. “I know. It’s just…”

“You don’t have to explain. I understand.”

Theresa nodded. “I’m not used to dealing with this like you are.” 

“Let me help.” 

“You  _ are _ helping. You always do,” Theresa reached up to wrap her fingers around Obi-Wan’s wrists. He pulled away, opting to intertwine his own fingers around hers. “There isn’t much I can offer you in return, it feels like. Other than sex.”

“I don’t stay with you for the sex, Theresa. There's nothing you need to...offer me, in return for my kindness. I give it freely because you’re deserving of it.”

He was such a good man.

Theresa gnawed on her lower lip. She felt a tightness in her belly and in her chest as she leaned in closer to Obi-Wan, his lips brushing the top of her head. She didn’t like the feeling because it frightened her. It’s implications frightened her. What it meant for the future frightened her. 

She still couldn’t let it go. 

* * *

Rex’s entire body hurt like hell.

He was silent about it, of course. The only indication he’d give was a slight wince, a groan - he took longer to stand. 

Yet, he was alive.

He was alive, when he shouldn’t have been.

Rex could still taste Theresa’s lips on his own. He could feel her skin against his, her soft breath against his cheek. It was as if she’d breathed life back into him. 

Now, Rex’s heart was numb. He’d made a vow to separate himself from Theresa for a bit, to stay away from her, for his own sake. Though he trusted himself, he didn’t want to risk the possibility of putting himself into a compromising position. 

He was a soldier first, and a man later. 

Rex groaned as he took a seat, feeling a twinge of pain in his ribs as he moved. His eyes travelled across the docking center, where massive crates of supplies were being unloaded onto the two parked starfighters. Weapons, rations, and everything in between. It was one of the few times the starfighters were docked directly on Coruscant, and for a brief moment, Rex wondered what exactly it was like prior to the starships, the war. 

His very existence had been nothing but conflict. He’d been born specifically to fight, and nothing else. The idea of there having been a before time seemed...ludicrous. Just like the idea of there being something after - something for him. 

He wondered if he and Theresa could have had something after -

_ No. _

He stopped himself. Sunk deeper into his chair as he watched out the massive windows in front of him. 

There was a rustle of clothing, and then a deep sigh. It was Anakin. The Jedi had circles beneath his eyes and his robes seemed tousled, as if he’d yanked them on in a hurry. His mechanical hand lacked its usual glove. 

“Thought I’d find you here. You’re not going to 79’s?”

Rex shook his head. Anakin fell silent for a moment, before saying, “I’m not going to pretend that I don’t owe you an apology. You and Theresa both.”

Rex stiffened. Part of him didn’t know if he could stomach Anakin’s apology - not because he didn’t appreciate it, but because he wasn’t sure how much Anakin’s presence would have made a difference to Krell, anyway. Krell wouldn’t have hesitated to gut Anakin, just as he’d tried to gut Rex. He could have lost more than just Hardcase. 

“I should have stayed,” Anakin continued, his voice hard. “I shouldn’t have let Chancellor Palpatine call me back - he would have understood.”

“Maybe he wouldn’t have,” Rex replied softly. “You don’t know what his reaction would have been. You did what you thought was right.”

Anakin dipped his head forward and laced his fingers - five metal and five flesh - together. He exhaled, saying, “How are you feeling?” 

“Physically?”

“Of course.”

“Like I was hit by an out-of-control speeder,” Rex snorted. “Banged up, but alive. My men - the ones that made it out - they’re in the same boat. I’ve already sent my report in to the Council, as well.”

“You got to work fast,” Anakin chuckled.

“I had nothing else to do while on bedrest,” Rex shrugged. “What can I say, I’m efficient.”

“That you are, my friend,” Anakin crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, the tension in his shoulders deflating away, just a bit. He said, “Theresa should be speaking with the Council at this very moment...I’m upset that she got roped into all of this.”

“As am I.”

Anakin’s eyebrow quirked upwards. “Have you talked to her since?”

Rex gave a shuddering sigh. While he couldn’t blame Anakin for bringing her up, Theresa was the last person he wanted to talk about, or even think about. “She and I spoke, back on the ship-”

“You feel something for her, don’t you?”

Rex’s breath caught in his throat. He knew he couldn’t hide the wave of emotions - anxiety, guilt, surprise - from Anakin. Still, he could try. He began, “General Skywalker-”

“I’m not going to reprimand you for having feelings, Rex. I wouldn’t reprimand you if you tried to pursue them, either,” Anakin said. “Even if it breaks GAR protocol...it would be hypocritical of me, anyway, considering my record for disobeying orders on the battlefield.”

Rex let out a breath. He couldn’t help himself, and he laughed, the noise raw and genuine and real. A real laugh that vibrated through his very bones. 

“I didn’t hide it very well, did I?”

“You’ve been by my side for three years, Rex. I can read you pretty well, and not just because I’m a Jedi,” Anakin shifted in his seat. 

“Well, Theresa and I are remaining...comrades,” Rex smiled a bit, perhaps to ease himself. “It was my decision. War is no time for romance...burying my feelings for her will allow me to perform better as a soldier.”

“I can respect that,” Anakin said softly. “Every day I wish this war would end...it’s robbed so many of us of the lives we  _ should _ be having. I don’t want you and the platoon to die on some remote planet, alone, because I made a stupid decision as General and got everyone killed...its my worst nightmare.” 

“For what it’s worth, that almost happened - and it wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have been there,” Anakin murmured. There was a glint in his eye that Rex had never seen before from his General. It was almost gold - it matched the locks on his head that looked so honey blonde in the Coruscanti sunlight. “I’ll make sure next time, I am.”


	20. Return

After baring her soul to the Council, she was whisked away to the meditation room. It didn’t take long for Yoda to enter behind her, hobbling in alone with a sour expression on his face. His ears were lowered, and he barely glanced at Theresa as he hopped onto his circular cushion, crossed his legs, and let his walking stick rest in her lap. 

“A grave tale, you have told.”

“I only wanted to tell it once,” Theresa murmured, taking her own seat. The green Jedi gave her a sympathetic look, but said nothing. “Don’t,” Theresa said, “Make me tell it again. Please.”

“Pain, I sense in you.”

Theresa nodded. “I barely sleep. I can see it in my head...see Krell, hear his words. Worst of all, I don’t have my lightsaber-”

“ _ Vitiate’s _ lightsaber,” Yoda cut her off rather sharply. “A great evil, I sense, within that weapon. Dangerous, it is.”

Theresa’s fingers curled against her thigh. She bit back the urge to rebuke Yoda and state that the lightsaber had practically saved her life. The weapon was not a curse, but a tool, in the same way she was beginning to realize that Vitiate’s presence in her mind did more harm than good, in the long run. 

It had been Vitiate who had helped Theresa defeat Krell and save Rex’s life. Not the Jedi. 

“It saved me,” Theresa murmured. “I had to have found it for...a reason. I wouldn’t have defeated Krell without it.”

“Many reasons for finding it, there were. Help you, it did,” Yoda narrowed his eyes. “As any weapon would have. But clever, the Sith are. Weapons can corrupt.”

Theresa let out a sigh. She ducked her head, kneading her fingers against her thigh. She knew she had no hope of getting the weapon back. No hope of convincing Yoda to train her - she needed training. She needed to continue what teachings Krell had started. 

It was the only way she’d ever come close to being able to protect Rex. Or Obi-Wan. Or Ahsoka.

“I’ve proven myself to the Council. To you,” Theresa said hoarsely. “Master Yoda, please, please let me finish combat training...if not with you, then with Obi-Wan. Hell, I’ll even take Windu.”

“Appreciate that, Windu would not,” Yoda gave an almost cheeky grin. “Still distrusting of you, he is, though warm up to you, he eventually will.”

Theresa groaned. “I just want to learn how to fight. Protect myself. I wasn’t able to do it when Cad Bane attacked the Temple, and I was barely able to do it on Umbara. If I can just...learn...I can help. Help you, help us win this war-”

“Yours, this war is not.”

“It _is_ ,” Theresa stressed. Yoda made a soft noise, but Theresa continued. “I’m involved, just as much as Ahsoka and Anakin. Dooku is after me - I told you what he told me on Umbara. They won’t stop, and you know they won’t stop.”

Theresa’s voice had risen to a near shout. Yoda remained still, his usually animated ears unmoving and his lips pressed into a thin line. He waited until Theresa was finished to speak, his words soft and apologetic. 

“Failed, the Council did, to protect you. Suffered for it, you did. A better job, we will do,” Yoda ducked his head a bit. “Consider your words, I will.”

“You’ll - you’ll think about it?” Theresa nearly choked on her words. 

“Yes. I will.”

* * *

“This mission is of the utmost importance, Kenobi. The Council has chosen you to be the one to complete it,” Windu strode back and forth across the room - incessant pacing, the fingers on one hand picking at the sleeve of his robes. He shot a sharp glance in Obi-Wan’s direction when he received no response.

“Are we sure Moralo Eval is the one planning this...kidnapping?” Obi-Wan kept his gaze on the hologram of Eval - the male Phindian would have looked unassuming to anyone else, but Kenobi could see, even through the hologram, that his eyes were filled with a wickedness that would have shocked even the vilest of Sith. 

“We’re sure. The details are in, and time is of the essence,” Windu replied. “You’re the closest facial match to Rako Hardeen that we have in our ranks.”

Obi-Wan ran a palm down his face, scratching habitually at his beard. Windu was right, he knew. He had no choice. The mission would be his, and his alone.

And, he had to lie. 

He had to lie. To Anakin. To Ahsoka. To Satine.

To Theresa.

It would devastate Theresa, he knew. Her mind was already fragile - her incident on Umbara had hurt, whether or not she would admit it. There was no telling what Vitiate was whispering to her, no telling how he’d take advantage of the mental turmoil Obi-Wan was about to cause her. 

“You don’t want to take the mission because of  _ her _ ,” Windu suddenly said. 

“No-”

“Be honest,” Windu said sternly. “I see how you act around her. I’m not sure if the Council has picked up on it yet, but they will eventually. I won’t question the nature of your relationship - I trust that you’re following the code.”

“I am as close to her as I am to Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, his chest constricting a bit when he realized that Anakin, to, was not in the best mental state. While he was certainly more...stable than Theresa, he’d always been unpredictable to Kenobi. Many times, he’d felt a darkness within Anakin that he could only explain as resentment for having lived such a rough childhood. 

“I know you don’t want to hurt them, but they’ll have to deal with thinking you’re dead for a short amount of time. The rest of us will do everything in our power to ease the pain - Anakin has Ahsoka. Theresa has Master Yoda. They will be okay,” Windu sounded as if he were reassuring himself, now, more than Obi-Wan. While his words were sincere, anxiety was still eating its way through Obi-Wan. 

He had to do it.

He had to be a Jedi. Theresa be damned, for now.

Through tight lips, Obi-Wan said, “I’ll accept the mission. Let’s go over the details one more time.”

* * *

“No.”

“Anakin-”

“ _Absolutely_ not,” Anakin turned on his heels to walk away, but Theresa hopped in front of him before he could make it out the door. The training room was empty, with Theresa making sure to catch Anakin before he’d finished his lightsaber sets. The Jedi had discarded his customary robes for a tighter fit - a black shirt and black trousers. There was a light sheen on sweat on his brow and his hair was swept away from his face. His lips were pressed into a tight line as he stared down Theresa the same way an older brother might stare down at his sister - despite the fact that Theresa was sure she was older by at least one or two years. 

“Nobody has to know,” Theresa pleaded. “When I was training with Krell, I...I felt more confident in my ability to handle Vitiate, to handle my powers. I don’t want to lose that-”

“And I don’t want to risk being at odds with the Council. Or lying to Obi-Wan,” Anakin scolded. He faltered for a moment when Theresa’s eyes widened, saying, “I know I lie to Obi-Wan myself, but...those lies are tactical.”

“Tactical?” Theresa deadpanned. Anakin gave a sigh and bypassed Theresa, glancing to his side when she fell into step next to him. 

“Yeah. They serve a quick purpose, and then I’m busted immediately after. I don’t like doing it, but you know how he is.” 

“A stickler for rules?”

“ _ And  _ a member of the Council. The answer is no, Theresa. I won’t train you. I’m sorry. I’ve got one unruly padawan already.”

“Where do you think she gets her unruliness from?”

“Me, of course. That’s why it would be a bad idea to have two,” Anakin chuckled. “And don’t think about asking her to train you, either.”

Theresa huffed. She and Anakin walked in silence, until they reached the room Theresa shared with Ahsoka. Theresa could very faintly feel the girls presence inside the room, and she let out one final, deep sigh as she turned to look at Anakin.

“Not going to change your mind?” 

“No,” Anakin said. “I promise, it isn’t you. It’s just that...I know you want to learn to protect the people you care about. Not being able to do that is painful. Devastating. Trust me, I know. It’s not that I don’t want to train you, it’s that I’m not the person you’re looking for. Something...in the force tells me I’m not.”

“Is the force giving you a hint about who _ is _ ?”

Anakin shrugged. “I just know it isn’t me. That’s all I can offer you.”

“I…” Theresa faltered. She nodded, reaching over to open the door. “Thank you, Anakin.”

“Keep your head up. You’re stronger than you think you are.

If only Theresa believed him.


	21. Of Conversation and Mon Cal

A day passed, and then another. Theresa stayed with Ahsoka until the girl was called away to a short mission - clearing out some Seperatist forces from a Republic mining center that had been set up on an asteroid - leaving Theresa with  _ some _ time to spend in Obi-Wan’s bed. 

Well...sort of.

Obi-Wan barely touched her. He seemed oddly...distant, his touches lingering, yet far less assertive and confident than Theresa was used to. It was as if she were fragile, glass china. 

She found herself wrapped in one of his robes, her skin still warm from the quick shower she’d taken in the refresher. Her feet were bare, and she sat on Obi-Wan’s couch, watching him in the kitchen as he prepared a light meal for them both. It was some sort of fish, along with a vegetable that she was sure Obi-Wan had told her about before. It was crunchy, and a bit sweet at the same time - it reminded her of a carrot crossed with a sweet potato. The fish was white, with a hint of spice and what tasted like lime. It was filling, without being overly stuffing.

“You’re not very talkative today,” Theresa said. She was taking the final bite of her fish, downing it with a sip of the quality - yet inexpensive - wine that Obi-Wan had provided. 

“I feel as if I have no conversation to offer,” Obi-Wan blinked, glancing over at Theresa as he gently pushed his empty plate away. After a long moment, he said, “I...I feel as if I treat you like you’re some common street whore. Feed you, fuck you, and send you on your way the next morning.”

“ _ Obi _ ,” Theresa murmured.

“I feel as if I have nothing to offer you but sex-”

“That’s all you can give me, Obi-Wan. We made peace with that, I thought?” Theresa sat up, scooting over onto the couch so she was hip to hip with the Jedi. She reached up stroke his jaw with one hand. “I’m content with it. If you aren’t…”

“I am.”

“You don’t sound like you are.”

“I want to give you more, but I can’t,” Obi-Wan’s jaw ground together. His fingers clenched and unclenched, and he glanced over at Theresa. “You’ve done so much for me. You saved my life when you didn’t have to...sacrificed more than anyone could have ever imagined…”

“I did what I did that night because it was the right thing to do. Nothing more.”

“But look at what you’ve lost…” Obi-Wan clasped Theresa’s hands in his own. Theresa could feel his anxiety. His pain. His anguish over the fact that, in his mind, it was his fault that Theresa’s life had essentially been altered to the point of no return. 

“Look at what I’ve  _ gained _ ,” Theresa glanced around Obi-Wan’s living quarters, at the high ceiling and the speeders she could see whizzing past through the small, circular windows lining the walls. “I would have never imagined the galaxy would be like...this.” 

“Riddled with war?”

“So _ big _ ,” Theresa’s lips curled into a smile. She leaned forward and kissed Obi-Wan, deeply, her tongue swiping across his before she pulled away. “I’ve enjoyed every - well, maybe not every - minute of it.”

Obi-Wan’s throat bobbed as he gave a heavy swallow, refusing to meet Theresa’s eye for a moment. He leaned over and kissed her, once, twice, three times on the mouth before pulling away and murmuring, “You keep me sane. You keep me fighting on the battlefield.”

“I hardly feel like I’m the one-”

Theresa clamped up when Obi-Wan’s lips covered hers once more. His kiss was different, this time. Insistent, hurried, as if he were afraid she’d turn to dust beneath his touch. His fingers ghosted along her bare thigh, reaching for the buttons on her too-big shirt. 

Theresa stopped him. She reached up to clasp his wrist, staring into his eyes. 

“Not tonight. I...I want to just sleep with you.”

Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side. 

“Sleep with you. In your bed,” Theresa breathed. Despite how her body ached for him, something inside of her was telling her no. Something inside of her had screeched to a halt and was now still, weightless and floating. “I just want that tonight, if that’s okay?”

She wanted him to hold her. 

Obi-Wan nodded.

* * *

“Ahsoka-”

“Come  _ on _ ,” Ahsoka tugged at Theresa’s arm before excitedly darting to rummage through her closet. It was sparse, but there were a few items that looked as if they’d fit Theresa decently. “I just got back from deployment and I’m not due out for another few weeks or so. This is the perfect time for a girls night - especially after the time you’ve had!” 

“I’m not...I don’t go out a lot-”

“So?” Ahsoka shrugged. “Now’s your chance. Plus, I can finally actually show you Coruscant. The Coruscant beyond the Temple and the Senate hall, that is.”

Ahsoka’s excitement was infectious, and Theresa found herself caving. The thought of dressing up and going to dinner didn’t particularly bother her - it wasn’t the worst thing she’d had to go through. From what Ahsoka had told her, there would be a third person joining - a woman named Padme, who Ahsoka had spoken very fondly of. The restaurant in question was one Ahsoka frequented often, as did many of the clones and Jedi as they returned from battle. 

“You should wear this,” Ahsoka held up a rather casual, yet still alluring, tunic and trousers. It was different than the customary Jedi robes Theresa had been sporting, and she looked it up and down with raised brows. 

“I like it. I think It’ll suit me.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Theresa nodded. “It’ll be a good change.”

The two girls dressed, before leaving the Temple heading towards what Ahsoka described as the “lower-level” of Coruscant. While Theresa had known that the city was, for all intents and purposes, “layered,” she’d never really gotten the chance to  _ see  _ it before. It was like going down the floors of a building, the speeders above getting smaller and smaller along with the sky. Theresa didn’t know how many levels there were to Coruscant, but from what Ahsoka had told her, the lower one went, the more seedy and dangerous it got.

For now, they were safe. The streets were bustling, busy, with humans and “aliens” (although, Theresa was trying to rid herself of that term - she, for all intents and purposes, was the alien) going about their day. The chaos didn’t stop as it got dark, either.

They met Padme at the restaurant. The woman had beaten them, and was seated at their table, neck craned as she looked for Theresa and Ahsoka. Ahsoka had spoken little of Padme’s profession, but upon laying her eyes on her, Theresa could immediately tell that she was either government, or corporate. Her back was straight, her posture impeccable. She was striking, but in an innocent way - her features were girlish, dainty, but she had sharp eyes that made Theresa believe there was more to her than her initial appearance. 

Her face split into a grin as Theresa and Ahsoka took their seats.

“So this is the girl I’ve heard so much about! I can’t believe this is the first we’ve met,” Padme ducked her head. “Anakin has spoken highly of you.”

“Senator Amidala is a friend of Master Skywalker,” Ahsoka added. 

Theresa made a soft noise in the back of her throat, looking between the two women. She was trying her best not to feel nervous, but she could feel it deep within her as the waitress - a Twi’lek woman with an impressive set of….tentacles - handed them drinks. It wasn’t until after she’d left that Theresa spoke, doing her best to conceal her anxiety.

_ Why are you nervous? _

“I’m nothing special, really. I’m glad to be out here, doing something other than training,” Theresa sipped her drink idly. “Ahsoka had to practically drag me here.” 

“She doesn’t get out often,” Ahsoka added. 

“Neither do I,” Padme chuckled. “We have that in common. The Senate keeps me busy...busier than I’d like.”

“You look...young, for a Senator,” Theresa said. When Padme looked surprised, she said, “Back on my planet...well, in my  _ country _ , most of our Senators are older. Older than you - us.” 

“Senator Amidala broke all sorts of records,” Ahsoka said. “She was Naboo’s youngest Queen-”

Theresa nearly choked on her drink. 

“-and after her rule, she became a Senator! She just...couldn’t escape political life, I guess.”

“I felt far too young to retire,” Padme smiled. 

“ _ Wow _ ,” Theresa said hoarsely. She cleared her throat, nodding her head as she internally realized why Padme’s posture and demeanor had seemed so...regal. She was royalty, in a literal sense. “That’s amazing.”

“Are you alright?”

Theresa’s eyes darted to Padme. She let out a deep sigh, rolling her shoulders and looking between the two women once more. After a moment, she said, “I’m...okay. The last few weeks have been a lot. Originally, I didn’t want to come with Ahsoka, I guess because...I guess because doing something so  _ normal _ felt  _ weird _ . I haven’t really processed everything yet, I don’t think.” 

“Ahsoka explained to me your situation. I can’t imagine how difficult this all is for you,” Padme said gently. “Your home planet is the talk of the Senate. I’m sure you miss it.”

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Theresa murmured. 

“I can’t say that I have much advice to give, unfortunately. I can only offer you this: protecting Edal and it’s people from this war will be a priority of mine in the Senate. That includes you.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Theresa’s lips. She met Padme’s gaze, saying, “Thank you.”

The Twi’lek waitress returned. Theresa quickly skimmed over the menu before ordering something that Ahsoka had suggested - some sort of fish and vegetable meal. Nothing on the menu she recognized, and it seemed that the more she stayed on Coruscant the more she was beginning to realize that she probably never would learn of all the edible meats and vegetables that existed out there, and it seemed like Earth’s foods were unique to Earth.

“...that meat is from Mon Cala. The Mon Calamari sell it on the markets here,” Ahsoka pointed to a steaming plate of hot food that was making its way to a nearby table - upon it, was looked to be a steak skewered through an iron pick. “It’s really good. Next time, you should try it!” 

“W-what’s a Mon Calamari? I know that Calamari is some sort of squid...we eat it, on Earth.”

Padme snorted, and Theresa couldn’t help but laugh at her own ignorance. 

Ahsoka answered casually. “They’re a water dwelling species. They’re amazing swimmers. We have some Jedi that are Mon Cal.”

“I..I think I’ve seen them,” Theresa attempted to jog her memory. She assumed they were the fish-like, Jedi younglings she’d seen padding around the temple. 

“Yeah. I remember.”

“Tell me,” Padme leaned forward, tapping one manicured nail against the table. “What has been the biggest surprise from your time outside of Edal?” 

“Probably the fact that despite all this high-tech gear, ships, weapons...politics and war are still the damn same.”

Ahsoka barked a laugh and Padme chuckled, sipping idly on her drink. She hummed, as if remembering something, and set down her drink. “You’re right. But, for some reason, that brings me hope - the trillions and trillions and beings that inhabit this galaxy...we aren’t all as different from one another as might like to think.”

“If only everyone could see it the way you do,” Ahsoka said. “Maybe then this war would come to an end.”

Ahsoka’s lekku twitched a bit as the waitress arrived with three steaming plates of food. The Jedi padawan’s mouth was practically watering, and Theresa could feel her stomach clench at the sight. 

“It’s on me tonight, by the way,” Ahsoka said, rubbing her hands together. “I wanted to do something special, since I’ll probably be heading back out in the field soon. I know you needed this, Theresa. Dig in.”

For the first time in what felt like a while, Theresa allowed herself to crack a true, genuine smile. It wasn’t forced, it wasn’t stretched. It felt normal.

It felt normal to smile again.

_ “Thank you.” _


	22. Rules Without Regulations

Theresa’s belly was sated, her mood content. She, Ahsoka, and Padme had enjoyed a wonderful meal, finishing it all off with a light dessert - some sort of sherbet that tasted similarly to strawberry. Theresa and Ahsoka returned to their quarters that night laughing and smiling. 

Ahsoka crashed first, bidding Theresa goodnight. Theresa excused herself, stating that she desired a quick walk through the temple - a lie that Ahsoka took, though not without a raising of the brow - before the Jedi crawled into her bunk. Of course, it was Obi-Wan Theresa was going to see. 

She was disappointed that she would be unable to spend the night in his bed, though she was glad for the time they’d spend together. 

_ “I want you _ ,” Obi-Wan was breathless, his groans heavy. There was an almost predatory glint in his eyes as he worked Theresa’s pants down her legs, leaving them crumpled by the bed. His palms slid up the smooth, brown expanse of skin of Theresa’s thigh, settling on her panties. She squirmed, watching Obi-Wan’s bare chest rise and fall as he inhaled. He ducked his head, lips, suckling on her skin before reaching her clothed mound. 

Theresa arched her hips and moaned, the sound gut-wrenchingly low. Obi-Wan slipped the thin material down her thighs, his beard tickling her as he leaned in and licked a long stripe up her center. 

Her toes curled. Her fingers gripped the bed sheets as Obi-Wan made quick work of her wetness, lapping it up like a man starved before slipping a finger inside of her. Theresa couldn’t control the sounds coming from her mouth - they were lewd, vulgar. She begged and writhed as Obi-Wan stroked a fire in her belly, pulling away just as she felt it swell, like an inferno. 

Wet lips pecked Theresa on the mouth, once, twice, three times. Theresa lay under Obi-Wan, trembling, naked - her lover made short work of the final article of clothing separating them from bliss - his sleep pants - before crawling atop her. He was inside of her with one, firm thrust. 

His groans were infectious, and Theresa found herself practically whimpering as the pleasure assaulted every part of her body. Obi-Wan rolled his hips, inch by inch, dragging out each sound as he concentrated on Theresa’s face, blue eyes piercing her deep brown ones. The sound of flesh against flesh was lewd, erotic, and only seemed to spur him on more. Theresa dug her nails into and down his back, legs trembling.

He dragged his lips down Theresa’s neck, and Theresa shuddered as she came and clenched around him. He followed, moments later, pulling out and painting her stomach with his release. 

“ _ Beautiful _ ,” Obi-Wan murmured sleepily, kissing Theresa on the mouth one final time. 

Theresa desperately wanted to reply.

She wanted to tell him the truth. What was in her heart and soul. 

She knew she couldn’t. So she remained silent, allowing Obi-Wan to slide from the bed and clean her. When he was finished, he climbed into bed and flopped onto his stomach. They rested, silent, for a few moments.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this,” Obi-Wan whispered.

Theresa raised her eyebrows. She’d burrowed under the covers and her lids were heavy, but she mustered the strength to glance over at Obi-Wan as he rolled over onto his side, biceps flexing as he propped himself up a bit. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I…” Obi-Wan ran a hand down his face. “Every day, I think about the fact that I could be deployed and not return. You’d be left  _ alone _ -”

“Obi,” Theresa said, exasperated. “We’ve talked about this before. I’m choosing this. I’m choosing you. I like doing this. I like seeing you, and I know the risk it comes with. Trust me.”

“You don’t know the risk,” Obi-Wan murmured.

Theresa groaned. She swung a leg over his hip, straddling his waist. She felt him jerk a bit as she rested her palms against his chest, her nose centimeters away from his. She could feel his heart drumming beneath her palm, a steady rhythm that increased slightly when she shifted and his length rubbed slightly against her still-slick core. 

“Maybe I didn’t know the risks when I pulled you from that ship...but now I do,” Theresa whispered. Obi-Wan closed his eyes as Theresa’s lips ghosted across his, so close, but not close enough. “You’re stuck with me. Sorry.”

“If it’s like this then I don’t mind,” Obi-Wan let out a deep breath, twisting a bit - and there. Theresa rolled her hips and he slipped inside of her, letting out a breathless moan that was quickly swallowed by Theresa’s mouth. His large hand slipped down to grip her ass and Theresa couldn’t think of anything, anything else but him.

_ Heaven. _

* * *

It was rare for Obi-Wan to seek out Rex independently of Anakin.

He knew the clone trooper well. Certainly not as well as he knew Cody, but Rex had been by his side enough for Obi-Wan to feel like he knew the clone better than, say, Plo Koon or Mace Windu. 

Rex was good for Anakin. He had a good head on his shoulders and knew the battlefield, and the games that had to be played on it, better than any commander Obi-Wan had ever seen. He kept Anakin’s impulses, for the most part, in check. It was a stressful job - he and Rex bonded over it well as they dined at 79’s, surrounded by clones and non-clones alike.

“You asked me here for a specific reason,” Rex grimaced and stared down at his drink - his second drink of the night. “I assume it wasn’t just to discuss war stories and Skywalkers, uh, unorthodox leadership methods?”

Obi-Wan’s mouth went dry, though he responded with a smile. “I wanted to discuss Theresa.”

Rex’s face pale. He gulped, taking a quick sip of his drink - as if to calm himself - before shifting in his seat to fully face Obi-Wan. “What about her?”

“I don’t want there to be any animosity between us, Commander,” Obi-Wan said softly. “Theresa...she means more to me than...than  _ anything _ , right now. She told me what happened on Umbara.”

Rex remained silent, though a look of understanding crossed his face. He cleared his throat and looked away, embarrassed. “It...it’s done. It was nothing.”

“It was  _ something _ . It was something, and I don’t want you to think that you should have to separate yourself from her to protect her,” Obi-Wan felt his chest tighten as he spoke. Just thinking of the unimaginable pain he was going to cause Theresa - and Satine, for that matter - sent prickles down his spine. He didn’t know if their relationship would ever be the same after. She’d find out eventually. She’d find out, and she’d hate him. She’d leave him, even though they’d never been together in the first place.

She needed Rex, not him.

“General Kenobi, with all due respect...my duties as a member of the GAR far outweigh any frivolous...infatuations I might have with Theresa. I made that very clear to her,” Rex said softly. “I hope you did the same.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

“I don’t reserve my perception for just the battlefield. I see the way…” Rex gulped and looked away once more. “I see the way you look at her.”

“We are not together, if that’s what you're implying.”

“Master Skywalker told me that Jedi are not required to be celibate. Some do so because they’re afraid it might lead to attachments.”

Obi-Wan drummed his fingers against the hard countertop. The music playing changed - this time to a soft, drawling melody that Obi-Wan could have sworn he’d heard before. Rex was unmoving, his drink abandoned on the table. He said, “You might be used to Anakin bending the rules a bit, but I’m far more traditional than my former padawan.”

“That’s a kriffing lie and you know it, Kenobi.”

“We’re two men bound by rules. Regulations,” Obi-Wan snapped. “I broke mine, I’ll admit. Now I want you to do the same. For her.”

_ “Why?”  _ Obi-Wan’s breath caught in his chest as Rex narrowed his eyes. The clone leaned forward, speaking his next words slowly and methodically. “We’re both bound by these rules because one day, we might not be here. Why do you want to replace one dead man in Theresa’s life with another, Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan shuddered.

“Because she’s going to need you, Rex. More than ever.”


End file.
